Viva la Vida
by soulful-sin
Summary: Giovanni decides he's sick of waiting and reclaims his son as the Team Rocket heir. He orchestrates a series of events designed to keep Ash on a short lease. Meanwhile, all the organizations converge on Kanto and team warfare breaks out. Chapter 23 up. (I'm going to attempt updating this on a regular basis-wish me luck!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm trying not to get overly ambitious on this site, given my updating problems in the past, but I've discovered I truly miss feedback, and I haven't received any since I went into seclusion on LJ.

I've written a lot for this series already, which may or may not be a good thing. I realize the idea of Ash being Giovanni's dad is an old one, and I've mismatched canon to suit myself (most notably I accidentally changed Maxie into a woman, but it makes things more interesting, I think).

I hope you guys enjoy. If not, well, I'll feed your flames to my pet faerie dragon. He could use a good meal.

Chapter One

He had healed his Pokemon and defeated the Elite Four. He had only one challenge left, and one door left to open. Pikachu perched on his shoulder; ten years had passed since the jaunty little Pokemon had joined his party and now, Pikachu spent some time in his Pokeball instead of wandering around. Ash had also built up his team and strove to be the best damn Pokemon trainer in the four regions. He'd not caught every single Pokemon, not yet, but that was for later.

According to Professor Oak, his last obstacle was customarily his rival. Yet Ash hadn't seen Gary, and Misty hadn't called him to let him know he was waiting. Misty and Brock, unable to pursue him through the Elite Four's doors, sat in the Poke Center lobby and waited for their best friend. He would have liked their support, but according to the Elite Four's rules, only the challenger could pass through the doors.

The door in front of him was pure gold and carved with ivy leaves, fire sparks, electric bolts, wind gusts, rocks, steel plates, a psychic ball, and a ghostly image, all surrounding a black Pokeball. The door had no handle, only a small inset for a hand. Ash swallowed and looked at Pikachu, who nodded and spoke encouragement. His bag, now onyx and well worn, weighed heavy on his shoulders. He braced himself and laid his hand on the hand inset.

At once, the door lit up, with red lights lining the doorway and illuminating it. It swung up, vanishing and leading into a long well lit hallway. Ash glanced around him; at every step, he saw the opulence. Pillars with each Pokemon type rose to the almost impossibly high ceiling, so high Ash couldn't see it, only knew it existed because the pillars had to lead somewhere. The carpet beneath him might have been grass, might have been so high quality a grade it only felt like grass, and its brilliant green sheen reminded him of a warm summer day. The hallway's walls laid beyond the pillars, but so far away, they were just a glimpse. Light poured into the room from everywhere and bathed Ash in a warm glow. He couldn't see what laid ahead, at the hall's distant end.

He put one foot in front of the other; soon, excitement caught him and he raced along, laughing with Pikachu. This was his last obstacle. If he lost, he'd have to challenge the Elite Four again. If he won...oh...if he won. He'd be the Pokemon Master, and commander of all Pokemon big or small. He'd have what he'd longed for since he was a child.

"You always were a slow one, Satoshi," a gravelly voice rumbled and Ash whirled, bumps arising under his sleeves. Pikachu queried into the light and the voice scoffed.

"I know, I know," the voice continued. "Your friends, family, and the world at large call you 'Ash'. But I know you who you are, Satoshi. I have always known."

Ash's spurt turned into a full out sprint and he raced for the hall's end. At the end, which he now could see, a shadowy figure, shadowed despite the light, waited for him. He tapped a foot impatiently. At his side, like Pikachu stood at Ash's, was a long feline shape. It lifted its head and meowed at Ash. Ash skidded, tripped over himself, picked himself back up, and raced forward again.

"Slow and yet impatient," someone chimed. "Such a mix. Impetuous, too. It's hard to believe I've waited so long to face you. And you would never have waited so long for me, if you knew me. You would have insisted on taking me down."

The man chortled. "You're immersed in morals and your beliefs. You take after your mother."

"Who are you?" Ash called, legs pumping and trying for the hall's end, which never seemed to grow nearer no matter how hard he raced. The man snapped his fingers and the endless hall stopped. Ash looked behind him and gasped, out of breath. Pikachu held his paw on Ash's head; the hallway was not a hall at all, but a small, grand room. A HootHoot removed itself from the wall and dispersed the illusion. The light died down, to an acceptable level, and his eyes took a few seconds to adjust. Ash growled, teeth bared, and not appreciating the trick. Adrenaline was running high, but he had already faced Agatha and after dealing with Ghost Type Pokemon, his tolerance level for chicanery was low.

The man stood on a raised dais. He wore a black suit and his black hair was slicked back. The Pokemon at his side was a Persian and Ash examined the man's face closely. His heart slammed in his chest; his eyes stared back at him and his face, albeit more lined and square, met him. Ash's mouth dropped and he balled his fists.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

The man sighed. "If you beat me, I'll tell you. If I beat you, you'll join Team Rocket."

"I'd never join Team Rocket!" Ash proclaimed and the man stared. His face was expressionless, though his eyes grew icy. His fingers coiled around a Pokeball at his waist and he stroked the release button. He approached opening it, but stopped within fractions of inches.

"My boy, it's in _your blood_," the man saw. "However, the time for conversation is now past. Had I spent my life questioning everything and talking, I'd never have reached where I am now."

He hefted the Pokeball in his hand and squeezed it. He smiled. "Now, let's battle."  
**...**

As soon as the champion reached the designated battle areas, their phone no longer received signals. Misty called Ash's cell phone to no avail, sighed, and held her head in her hands. Brock watched the nurses wheel a hospital cot out of the Poke Center and toward the hospital down Victory Road. Someone had attacked Gary before he could reach the Elite Four and challenge Ash. His Pokemon were dead and the brown haired Pallet Town native was gravely injured. Misty hugged her bag to her chest.

Brock went over to see if the nurses needed help. Ten years had passed and he was still a shameless flirt. Misty puffed her hair out of her face. She hoped Ash was done soon. The anticipation was driving her crazy. They had been able to see Ash on the camera projected in the Pokemon Center, but the instant he entered the last room, the cameras died. Everything depended on Ash's performance here...the Nurse Joy here said that the cameras going out in the last room was unusual, but sometimes, the past champion didn't want people to see his disgrace. Yet Gary was supposed to be the past champion, and he was being wheeled out. Misty's mouth was dry.

Just what the hell was going on?  
**...**

He'd never met a Pokemon trainer so ruthless. The man showed no sympathy toward his Pokemon, never flinched when they ached or bled, and drilled them mercilessly. They were powerful, too, and Ash and this man were very evenly matched.

No matter how many times Ash asked, the man refused to reveal his identity. Pikachu was being battered on the field by a Pigeot, a Pokemon who should have had the clear advantage. Yet Pigeot managed to avoid the electric moves and hammered Pikachu with speed moves so fast Pikachu couldn't catch him to strike back. Ash's heart beat painfully in his chest.

"You can walk away now," the man called. "And neither of us will be the wiser."

"_Who are you_?" Ash demanded. "Why do you keep acting like you know me?"

"I could tell you...but since you can't tell my worst operatives when they're in disguise, I think I'll leave you in suspense a while longer," the man said. Pigeot stabbed Pikachu with his beak and Pikachu finally saw an opening to hit him with Thunder, leaving the bird paralyzed and open for attack. Ash breathed slightly easier. Sweat trickled down his forehead. His Pokemon worked the hardest and this man, who wasn't his rival, wasn't anyone Ash recognized, was bashing them. He released his breaths slowly, fraught with tension.  
**...**

Delia rushed into the Pokemon Center and Misty stood up, holding the bag to her chest like a fool. She hadn't expected to see Ash's mother here; all weekend, before Ash challenged the Elite Four, she had been testy and disinclined to talk to them, like she knew a great secret. The woman rushed up to Misty and Misty made small talk Delia ignored.

"Have you seen him?" she begged and Misty frowned.

"Ash is battling the Champion," Misty said.

"Damn it!" Delia exclaimed and, looking at the Elite Four door, she raced for it. "I'm already too late!"

She removed a small badge from her pocket when the door failed to open and it glided open, admitted her, and then shut. Misty's mouth dropped. On the badge, black leather like a police badge, it had a large red letter R.  
**...**

"Didn't you ever wonder why it was so easy for you?" the man taunted. "Why gym leaders just _handed _you badges? Why you were allowed to dump Pokemon and change them? Why only my worst associates came after you, instead of the people who could have shot you and taken your Pikachu?"

"No one was going to shoot me!" Ash proclaimed and scooped up Pikachu. He had won, but not by much, and he needed rest in his Pokeball. The man watched him strangely and smirked.

"You've been traveling for ten years and now, you finally meet the real world, Satoshi."

"Don't call me that!" Ash snapped. "My name is Ash Ketchum!"

"No..." The man said. "No, it's not. I would never have named you that."

"What does it matter what you would have named me?" Ash shot back. "You're not my father!"

He could have sworn the man rolled his eyes before he threw out his next Pokemon.  
**...**

She only got as far as the first room before security ushered her out. Once they dumped her back in the lobby beside Misty, Misty stared at her. Delia tucked the badge back into her pocket and looked as nervous as Misty felt. Misty stared at her and she sighed.

"I thought I could stop him," Delia said. "Of course, no one can ever stop him. He's been absent for twenty years, and now, he takes an interest."

"Wait...who's been absent for twenty years?" Misty said, frowning. "We're not talking about Ash, are we?"

"No," Delia said and rubbed her temples. "We're not."

"Why do you have a red badge with an 'R' on it?" she asked.  
**....**

Ash was covered in sweat, dirt, and grime from the battle. He felt as wrung out as his Pokemon were. They were down to their last Pokemon each. It was tied. The next match determined the winner and Ash called a time out. The man refused to grant it.

"In the real world, you cannot command time to stop because you will it," the man said.

"In a real Pokemon battle, you can command stop and tend to your injured Pokemon!" Ash protested.

"I never should have left you in Pallet Town with your mother. You've grown up terribly naive," the man replied. "Go, Zapdos!"

An unearthly shriek filled the air and a burst, like liquid lightening, assaulted Ash's eyes. Floating in front of him, taking up half the ceiling, was a bird with jagged feathers and a vicious beak. Its eyes glared pure malevolence at Ash and, despite himself, he took a step back. His fingers groped for his last Pokemon. It was all he had left...everyone else had fainted or lost almost all their HP.

The man smiled and it sent chills down Ash's spine. He stepped closer and the light shied away from him, like he was naturally a creature of darkness. Ash's last Pokemon, the one it had taken him forever to win over, he threw into the ring. Charizard emerged, snarling, and Ash wished he had at least a type advantage to exploit. As it was, he stood, close to collapsing, with a mad man.  
**...**

"A long time ago, when I was younger and foolish," Delia said, watching, out of the corner of her eye, as Brock followed the nurses toward the ambulance. "I met a man whose dark, mysterious past intrigued me. But it wasn't just his past I was attracted to. He had an inner gleam and he was unlike anyone I had ever met before. He called to me, in a way no one else ever had...or ever has again.

"He was dangerous. He could often be cruel and ruthless. I knew when I fell in love with him I'd never be able to marry him, because the life he wanted and the life I desired were two different things. However, I just wanted to be near him, because his smoothness, his glib personality, it compelled me. I didn't care about anything but him when I was with him.

"And then, I got pregnant. Then, things changed."  
**...**

Charizard now had a long bloody mark on his wings from where Zapdos had shot him with electricity. He roared, defiant, and attacked the legendary lightning bird. The man watched, mildly amused as far as Ash could tell, and Ash's teeth gritted. He didn't have to order Charizard around in battle; Charizard tended to know what was best on instinct. The giant fire dragon Pokemon reared, whipped Zapdos with his tail, and dodged another nasty bite.

The man had ceased talking. It, like everything else, made Ash rant and rave more. But the man never reacted. He was cool, collected, as if he was anticipating everything and determining what to respond to at first blush. It drove Ash crazy. He hated when people ignored him. And he thought this man knew it. How dare a man he didn't know understand him better than most people did. And his Pokemon were so strong and cool, like him. Who was this man?

"Who are you?" Ash demanded and the man smirked.

"Patience, my son."

"I'm not your son!" Ash screamed.

The man merely smiled.  
**...**

"He allowed me to live in Pallet Town and stay with my son, on the promise I'd tell him the truth about his father on his twenty first birthday or when he beat the Elite Four, whichever came first," Delia said. "It was the price I paid for keeping Ash."

"Who could do such a thing?" Misty asked and scowled. "Who would be so cruel?"

Delia smiled sadly. "Haven't you ever wondered why the Viridian Gym never had a steady gym leader? Why he seemed to go away on business all the time?"

"I did..." Misty admitted. "But gym leaders can have strange habits."

"Team Rocket isn't Jessie and James, Misty," Delia said. "Team Rocket is..."

...

"Me," the man said. "I am Team Rocket. When you say you won't join Team Rocket, you don't mean you won't join the outfit. You mean you won't join me. And I'm afraid, Satoshi, that this isn't an option."

Charizard roared, one final time, and Ash recalled it. His whole body trembled and he wanted to lie down. The man stepped off the dais and approached him. Ash stepped back, wishing he had Pikachu to jump into defensive mode. He had himself...and the man stared at him.

"You will join Team Rocket or you will perish," the man said. "I am Giovanni. I am your _father_."

Ash stepped back again and glared. "My father's dead. My mother told me-"

"A lie," Giovanni said. "Like the lies you believed, about Jessie and James being my top people before they met your Pikachu, or your skill as a Pokemon trainer, People can be bought. Alliances can be won. You are my son and now you must join me."

"_No_!" Ash growled and headed for the doors. He glared at Giovanni. "You're not even my rival! You fixed this so we'd battle! It's not a legitimate loss! You cheated!"

"Of course I cheated," Giovanni said, smiling. "I'm the head of Team Rocket. Did you expect me to play fair? My Pokemon were trained fair, yes, and I gave them no battle enhancing drugs."

"You knocked Gary out!"

"No...I didn't touch him," Giovanni said. He smiled. It was a cat devouring its dinner smile. "I never touch anyone anymore, unless I must. Unless I know the price of failure is too high."

Ash bolted for the door and the HootHoot he had seen earlier flew in front of him. His eyes grew heavy and he turned to Giovanni. Giovanni continued to smile.

"You will join me, Satoshi. You have no choice. Not now. Not ever," he said and picked Satoshi up to cradle in his arms. "And tell your mother, if you ever get the chance again, that no one walks out on me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The gijinka idea has floated around this fandom and the Digimon fandom for a long time, so I hope you don't mind my using it.

It's been a few months since I wrote this, so forgive any glaring errors there.

Please continue to read and review!

Chapter Two

In a matter of seconds, the situation altered from perplexing and nerve wracking to terrifying. Metal blockades slammed down, barricading the exits and trapping Misty and Delia inside the Pokemon Center. The nurses and Brock, along with the comatose Gary, had left the building. The electricity flickered and Misty's hands fell to her Pokemon belt. Delia's lips compressed.

"Do not attempt to force your way out," a dispassionate voice proclaimed.

Delia whispered, knees buckling, "Giovanni."

"Do not attempt to contact help. None shall arrive. Team Rocket has this area surrounded. Remain where you are."

"Like we have a choice," Misty grumbled. She grabbed a Pokemon from her belt and snapped, "Who is he to tell us what to do?"

"Giovanni," Delia murmured. "Team Rocket's leader. He runs the world from behind the scenes."

Misty scoffed. "If he's anything like his flunkies, I don't think we'll be in any real danger." She tossed a Pokeball out and Starmie appeared. She commanded it to batter the metal bar...and electricity shot out, electrocuting Starmie and sending him into unconsciousness. Misty faltered, recalling her Pokemon and staring around her. She calculated whether there was anything inside to shut off the power. Frowning, she paced around the Center.

It was laid out like a normal Pokemon Center, with a counter running the front length of the room. By the counter, there was a computer where trainers could retrieve their Pokemon or ship others to Professor Oak. Beyond the counter, red cushy armchairs lined the room. They were assembled four to an area, in a square, and she counted three chair clusters. Where the door had been, the entire wall had vanished outside the barrier. The phones, once she approached one, had been cut.

The door leading to the Elite Four was also barricaded, and she vaulted over the Pokemon Center's counter. She landed where Nurse Joy normally stood and looked around. The contraption to heal Pokemon glowed a healthy pink and the door leading to the other section of the center, where the power was held, was blocked. She sighed and touched the door experimentally. A jolt ran through her and sent her careening into the counter. So the protection held, regardless of who had touched it. Her hand throbbed and she hissed, jumping back over again.

"He's staged a coup," Delia said in disbelief.

The truth dawned on Misty in a very lurid, painful fashion. She swayed in her chair and the color drained from her face. "He planned this. He attacked Gary and trapped Ash. He knew when Ash was challenging the Elite Four..."

She rounded on Delia. "You knew this was going to happen. You knew Giovanni was coming."

Delia held out her hands to show she had nothing. "I thought it might, yes."

"And you let it!" Misty snarled. "You let him walk into Giovanni's trap and then showed up too late to do anything about it! You let this happen!"

Delia cowered. "You don't understand. He's a very powerful man-"

"_I don't give a shit what kind of man he is_!" Misty howled. "You let him take Ash!"

Delia mumbled and Misty snarled, looking around. Maybe she could move a chair against the electric force and cause it to overload. Continually shocking the chairs might be able to wear it out. And looking at and moving the chairs kept her from bashing Delia's head into the wall. She shoved a chair into the barrier and the electricity transferred through her until she jumped back. She watched the sparks devour the chair and still, her temper raged.

"_What the hell kind of mother are you_?" Misty snapped.

"I was protecting him!"

"You didn't do a very good job of it, did you?!" Misty countered. "You spent the first twenty years hiding. I've got news for you- I'm going to find him and rescue him!"

"He'll kill you!" Delia said.

The lights flickered around and Misty howled, a pure animal scream of rage. The next electric shock through the chair sent her slamming across the room and into the counter. A person sighed over the loudspeaker. Misty thought it might have been Giovanni. Clefairy danced before her eyes.

"Don't do that," Giovanni said. "Don't waste your time."

"You stole Ash!" she screamed. "I want him back!"

"I know who you are," he said. "And the answer is 'no'. Ash is _mine_. He is my son. I claim him and, unlike Delia, I will raise him to be worthy of my name."

"You can't just kidnap him!" she screamed.

"You underestimate my power," he said. "A dangerous mistake, Misty of Cerulean City. You have no idea the true power Team Rocket wields."

"What?" she sneered. "Digging holes and flying overhead in an inflated balloon?"

"Jessie is only alive because her mother served Team Rocket," Giovanni replied. "I accept no failure. And annoyances are swiftly dealt with. Team Rocket has a way of eliminating pests."

"Is that a threat?" she said, her voice jumping several octaves. "Are you threatening me?"

"No one walks out on Giovanni," he snapped. "No one stands in his way. The sun rises and falls on my empire, little girl."

"Listen, you deluded megalomaniac," she retorted. "You have no right to kidnap Ash, terrorize his mother, or-"

"Ash will miss you when you're gone," he said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sneered.

"Unpopular people have a habit of dying, little girl," he said. "And I understand you and Satoshi, my son, are in love. He'll miss you when you're gone."

A chill swept over her and though the Pokemon Center was plenty warm, the temperature inside her had dropped to below freezing. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Needless to say, her temper had chilled. The saliva drained from her mouth and it, along with her lips, dried. Giovanni had been watching them for years. He knew about her. He knew a secret they hadn't exposed to the world and his threats rang true in her ears. However, she had no intention of letting him see he'd unsettled her. Tyrants like him fed off people's fears, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of gorging himself.

"You're going to attack me like you attacked Gary?" she said tersely.

"I have more eloquent ways," he said. "And I never said I attacked Gary."

"I know it was you," she snapped.

"Your opinion has been noted," he said. "I have more important matters to tend to than you." The intercom clicked off and Misty snarled, kicking the chair. She wanted to maim someone, preferably Giovanni and Delia. However, beating Ash and Brock was different from attacking a woman twenty years her senior. Besides, she had always, until this moment, liked Ash's mother. Though right now, she had nothing but contempt for the woman.

"Seeing you might give him an incentive to join me," Giovanni said. "I'll have to take it under consideration."  
**

* * *

**

"Gijinka, we call it," an older man's voice drifted around his head. The words were meaningless to him and his body throbbed. "The ones we transform are the gijinka. They are half human, half Pokemon, but, at the moment, they lack the Pokémon's powers. The idea was that Pokemon would be able to walk as men and women, infiltrate trainers' parties, and spy for us. Humans, as you can imagine, are much more loyal than Pokemon to an evil enterprise. Unfortunately, Pokemon cannot be swayed the way humans can."

A warm body nestled closer to Ash. "Your Pikachu is now a gijinka. He is powerless, therefore he can remain with you."

The words made no sense. He tried to hold onto the speech, but it fell like water through his cupped hands.  
**

* * *

**

Giovanni had successfully escaped, Ash in tow, and arrived at his secret lair, nestled in Vermilion City. He had other lairs, naturally, but this was his favorite for its seaport. He had waved off his servants and tucked Ash into his new bed personally. The new room had the finest furniture and belongings money could buy.

It was furnished in deep reds and blacks, with Ash's new bedcover a vivid velvety black, with small yellow pinpricks representing the stars. The bed was king sized and Ash, who had grown into a stocky young man, could have lain comfortably with three other people. His black hair was tousled, cap forgotten, and his head lulled on the red pillow case. The pillows were thick on the bed; two atop each other, with four total at the head of the bed against the headboard. The headboard was wrought iron, with curves at the top and sharp points on the edges. The iron at the foot of the bed was shorter, also black.

The walls were painted white, visible through patches where he hadn't decorated it. A Town Map hung beside the window, and, besides that, the family coat of arms. He had a picture of Giovanni and his mother next to that, and an image of baby Ash and his mother. The picture had been taken without Delia's knowledge, and Delia was looking uneasily over her shoulder. She wore a green jacket and a purple skirt; baby Ash wore a Mankey jumpsuit, with the little tail sticking out beneath her folded arms.

A painting, of a majestic Seel jumping over the sparkling blue water at daybreak, hung next to the family portrait. Ash's bed was against the wall; opposite his bed, a metal desk with a computer on it, not currently connected. The computer was a high tech desktop with a large touch screen monitor. A wheeled chair with a grey cushion sat in front of the desk.

The rug was soft, so soft your feet sunk into it, and was probably more comfortable than most people's beds. It was a rich vibrant ocher and Giovanni moved back through it. He stroked Ash's hair and smiled. Pikachu, now half human, he placed beside Ash. The Pokemon had retained his tail and his ears, though they were substantially shortened. His hair was golden yellow, with black tips, and his cheeks had rosy red spots. He was about Ash's height and, at the moment, subconsciously nestled closer to his trainer. Giovanni smirked- they were in for a rude awakening once Pikachu roused and Ash's hypnosis wore off.

The room had an elegant golden handle on its walnut door and Giovanni used it. He squeezed it, let himself out, and locked the door. He smiled, stroking the door's frame.

"Sleep well, my son."

Giovanni debated what to do. Killing Misty would be easy, though he knew if Ash got wind of it, whatever little trust he might have, would be shattered. Misty had a fiery temper and it was unlikely he'd be able to win her over. It was also likely she'd try to break Ash out, unless someone broke her first. He stroked his chin and sat in his study.

It was furnished in the same reds and blacks as Ash's room and hundreds of books lined the shelves climbing to the ceiling. A spiral staircase led to the upper levels, along with ladders, and he had various curios from his brief career as a Pokemon trainer. The curios were in glass cases and he barely glanced at them now. Among them, Zapdos' Pokeball notch was open and he ran his thumb over the Pokeball containing the Pokemon that had won him the battle.

It might be better to have Misty under control and under watch. An evil smile spread across his face. His scientists had commenced transforming Pokemon into humans. Maybe he could keep her and test whether it worked the other way around. Ash's cooperation might keep her human. And if he refused to cooperate...he'd have a good test subject.  
**

* * *

**

Screaming was not the best way to start your morning. Ash smacked someone in the face and the other person screamed, prompting Ash to scream. He stared into the incredibly brown eyes of a boy with Pikachu ears and screamed again, wondering how in the hell a boy had wound up in a strange bed with him and what on earth he'd done the night before to be in this situation in the first place.

"Satoshi?" the boy said in an oddly familiar voice and his lips moved oddly, like they were disused to forming normal human words.

"Who the hell are you?" Ash cried and scrambled backward. "Where are we?"

The boy sighed and looked himself over. Then yelped again. At this rate, they'd both go deaf. He stared at his pink, human hands in disbelief, yanked on his ears, his tail, and darted to the mirror. Someone had plopped a black hoodie and black jeans on him and he patted himself down, squeezing himself and then squeezing his eyes shut and clamping his teeth. He looked like he was constipated.

"What happened to me?!" the boy shrieked. "Why am I talking human talk? Why do I look like a human? What's going on?"

"You tell me!" Ash retorted. "The last thing I remember is a HootHoot coming for me and Giovanni telling me I was going to join Team Rocket or die."

He pinched himself and yelped. He wasn't dead. Pushing off the covers, he stood beside the weird boy in the mirror and the boy grabbed him by the collar. Ash pushed him away; he didn't swing that way, okay, thank you.

"Satoshi, it's me!" the boy proclaimed. "Don't you recognize me? At all?"

"All I know is I wound up in a strange place with a boy in my bed and I don't know how I got here," Ash countered. "And I have no idea who the hell you are."

"It's me," the boy said, pleading. "Pikachu."

"That's impossible," Ash said. "Pikachu is a Pokemon. You're a..." He trailed off. This person might be wearing a costume...he yanked on his tail and received a punch in the face. The boy drew away from him and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his teeth; he still looked constipated.

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm Pikachu?" the boy said, still gawking at his reflection in disbelief.

"You're just a trick from Team Rocket," Ash replied hotly.

"Pikapi," the boy said. "Pika."

Ash stared at him. Pikapi was Pikachu's nickname for him. It was his equivalent of Satoshi. But it couldn't. He gaped at Pikachu, who smiled sadly. It was a strange thing and he didn't think it possible, regardless. It was too much for him to take in one day. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, had orchestrated his life so he'd wind up in his hands, and now his Pokemon was part human. Emotional overload. He sat on the bed again and trembled.

Pikachu or whatever he was followed, tried to jump onto Ash's shoulders, and knocked him over. He smiled gingerly.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought I was smaller."

Ash stared around him. His head ached and he wanted to be back in a world that made sense. Sadly, this was not one of them. Pikachu backed off him and returned to gawking at his appearance. He jiggled his crotch and muttered, "Why is this so big?"

Ash ignored him. He reached for his phone in his pocket, but someone had removed it. His bag was also missing, along with his other Pokeballs. Unsteady, he walked to the door and discovered it locked.

Pikachu marveled over himself. Ash laid back on the bed and thought he might've overworked himself and was seeing things. There was no way Pikachu was half human, his father was the leader of Team Rocket, and his friends were...gone. He bolted upright again.

"What?" Pikachu asked.

"Misty and Brock," he said. "Where are they?"

Pikachu shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Neither do I," Ash said. "We have to find them."

"How?" Pikachu said sarcastically.

"We just have to!" Ash said.

"Or we could lie here and try to figure out what happened," Pikachu said. "I favor the second choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts/favorites. I appreciate it.

If I don't reply to your review, it's not because I don't value your input. I just can't think of anything to say in response.

Chapter Three

It was much harder for Pikachu to assume his normal position on Ash when his body had altered so much. They had finished explaining the situation to each other, and now waited. The air was thick with anticipation and possibilities. Pokemon had a sixth sense, superior to humans except for the psychics, and Pikachu's eyes roved toward the wall, where a small intercom rested in the corner. The instant it crackled on, a terrific cramp seized Pikachu's stomach. He doubled over, moaning.

"Good morning, Satoshi."

"Don't call me that!" Ash snapped. "What have you done to Pikachu?"

"Something I fear may have to be reversed," Giovanni said. "The gijinka form is unstable at best, but we have made great strides in Pokemon being understood by humans."

Pikachu didn't reply, owing to the massive muscle clenching agony in his stomach. Ash stared at him in concern and pulled him half into his lap. They both kept forgetting Pikachu was much larger now. Therefore, he only got half of his body, the upper half, into his lap. That was okay. Moving sucked right now, so he'd rather Ash moved him than shuddering into a tight ball.

"Change him back!" Ash demanded.

"I may have to do that," Giovanni agreed. Not missing a beat, he said, "How did you sleep?"

"I'd have slept better if you hadn't kidnapped me," Ash retorted. "Where are my friends? Where are the rest of my Pokemon? Where am I?"

"You ask too many questions," the crime lord answered. "As for your Pokemon, they are safe with me. Your breakfast is on the way."

The intercom clicked off and Ash jumped to his feet. He raced to the speaker and pounded his fists against the wall. "Hey! Come back! Hey! Tell me what's going on!"

Pikachu watched dispassionately and his trainer kicked the wall. He glared at the speaker and looked at the door again. Impulsive and brash, he raced for the door headlong and yanked on the doorknob. It refused to yield and he backed up, head butting it. The door stayed locked and his head developed a shiny new bump for his troubles. Eyes watering, he slumped onto the floor and Pikachu sighed, joining him. He still had problems comprehending his beloved Pokemon companion as a half human, half Pikachu hybrid who could speak perfect English. Right now, Pikachu stared at him and shut his eyes. He didn't clench them like before and, after a few moments effort, he ceased.

"I lost my powers," Pikachu said sadly. "He drained my electricity."

Ash screamed and charged at the door again. Pikachu stared. After the next couple times, the door stayed locked and Ash's head rang. The door opened and a woman with long red hair shoved him back into the room. She locked it behind her and stared at Ash. Ash didn't recognize her at first. When he was fifteen, Jessie and James had stopped chasing after him and he hadn't seen them since. Nearing her thirties now, Jessie looked her age and she had a single Pokeball on her waist, one with a cat print on the top. Her hair didn't have the hairspray it had possessed once and instead hung limply to her waist. The Rocket grunt outfit remained, with a longer white skirt and a non flared shirt. Lines had developed on her face and her eyes had bags beneath them.

"Eat it, twerp," Jessie said and handed him a platter of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. She slammed a pitcher of orange juice and a glass onto the table beside it and headed for the door.

"Wait," Ash said and grabbed her. She snarled, pushing him off. Yet the fire in her eyes flared and then died. Ash didn't notice. He wasn't particularly observant.

"You have to help me get out of here," Ash pleaded.

Jessie laughed hollowly. "My life isn't worth yours, twerp."

She opened the door and Ash tackled her. Snarling, she kicked him in the chest and squirmed out of his grip. He latched onto her boot and she kicked him again, in the face. The shock left him stunned long enough for her to slam the door on him and sent the bolt home.

"Damn it!" he swore. "Come back!"

She kicked the door and he heard her walk off. Pissed, he glared at his breakfast and looked at his companion. "You think it's poisoned?"

Pikachu stared back at him. "I don't know."

"Only one way to find out," he said and popped the toast into his mouth. It was lightly buttered and darkly toasted. It crunched in his mouth and he licked his lips and teeth. Nope, it tasted like regular bread. Pikachu grabbed the other slice and munched on it, seeing as Ash hadn't collapsed.

They ate at a vanity table, two chairs side by side, and shared the juice. Pikachu drank out of the pitcher and Ash poured himself glasses. They didn't care about sharing food. They'd done it so many times before, it didn't really matter. The familiarity was comforting- it was the only thing yet today vaguely resembling their normal ritual. They finished and Ash looked around for a bathroom.

Beside the computer desk was a door, similar to the one Jessie had exited through, and Ash headed for it. It pushed open at his touch, unlike the door leading into the hall, and he found a posh, huge bathroom at his disposal. It matched the room's decorations, with the family crest stamped on the shower curtains. In the crest, a Persian stalked an unsuspecting Pidgey; it was poised in attack mode. The sun was in its zenith in the sky.

The bathroom tiles were obsidian and ruby. The mirror stretched an entire wall length and, opposite it, was the shower. The mirror was perhaps three feet long and, where it ended, there was a small expanse of white wall, beneath which was an enormous white porcelain sink. The counter top beside it was spotless and extended as long as the mirrors did. Cabinets under the sink held lotions, shampoos, conditioners, plumbing equipment, and, behind him, another cabinet held medicine. The shower, when he pulled back the crimson shower curtain, was onyx and had a tub at the bottom. The tub had clawed bottoms, like a Persian's feet. The lights overhead were shaped like icicles and clustered three at a spot.

The bathroom rug was like his bedroom floor. It was opulent and his feet sank into it. The threads covered his feet entirely; they were a cardinal red. Ash admired the view for a few more seconds before rushing to use the bathroom. The toilet seat had the family crest...and that was the extent of Ash's caring now.

When he finished, he washed his hands and dried them on a black hand towel with the Team Rocket 'R' stamped on it. Pikachu used the bathroom after him (this was an adventure, because Pikachu had never used a human bathroom before, and had to be instructed). They sat in his bedroom and stared at each other. Ash looked at the door again and raced at it to shake the handle. He did this for a few minutes, gave up, and sat beside Pikachu. Pikachu leaned his head on Ash's shoulder.

"Satoshi," he murmured.

"There has to be some way out of here," Ash said. "I'm not giving up."

"What about Jessie?"

"Maybe she'll let us out!" he said, cottoning on. "And if she doesn't want to, we can push our way out. Then you can use Thunder and..."

Pikachu glared at him. "I don't have any powers."

"None?" Ash said, heart falling.

"No."

"You couldn't try and squeeze out something, could you?"

"What part of 'I have no powers' don't you understand?" Pikachu countered. He squeezed his eyes shut, along with clamping his jaw, and concentrated. A few seconds later, he screamed, clutching his stomach, and doubled over. "No...powers..."

He panted and regained his breath after a few minutes. Horror struck, Ash gawked at him. Pikachu offered him a watery smile. There were tears of pain in his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked.

"I dunno," Pikachu said, resting his head against Ash's shoulder. "Fall asleep again and hope when we wake up, we'll be the champions and that none of this ever happened?"

Ash stared at the door. There had to be a way out. He'd just wait and ambush Jessie. Idly, he wondered what had happened to Team Rocket since he'd last met them.

_"I _**_am _**_Team Rocket_."

He shuddered and latched onto Pikachu. It was a childish gesture, but Ash had never quite outgrown his old habits, and he was completely out of his element here. Pikachu hugged him back and smiled- because he now had long enough arms to wrap around his trainer.**  
****

* * *

**

Jessie and James were still alive. Considering how many times they'd botched their missions, they considered this an accomplishment. Meowth, unfortunately, was only allowed to walk around with them in private. Giovanni had forced the Pokemon to linger in its ball; it was punishment for their failure and also, a way to keep Meowth from annoying the other grunts. Jessie wished she could call herself a grunt. A grunt would be a step up from what she had to do. Jessie and James were now glorified servants, paid a pittance, and right now, forced to live in Giovanni's Vermilion City HQ because, for a reason known only to the Boss, he wanted them around Ash.

Servants heard interesting gossip, however, and Jessie brought these tidbits back to James when she could. They seldom saw each other these days, except when they had a few hours to spare at night. They got a day off once a month, every two months. Their other Pokemon had been confiscated and Jessie had no idea where they might have gone. They only had Meowth now, and Meowth preferred her company, though he couldn't articulate very much beyond his Pokeball.

She had a few minutes before she had to scrub the toilets and she released Meowth from his Pokeball. No one was watching her; James and Jessie were the only servants, at the moment, in this particular hideout. No one to tattle on her if she had a few quality minutes with her third team member. Meowth appeared and smiled weakly at her. She couldn't muster a smile in return.

"Dat Ash is gonna be nothin' but trouble here," Meowth said. He could hear everything through his ball.

"Just consider yourself lucky they didn't want to turn _you _into a gijinka," she sneered.

"I can't believe dey would just take Pikachu like dat," he said. "Da Boss seemed ta want to make an impression on him."

Jessie scoffed. "The only impression I got was that we're going to be picking up after the twerp for a while to come."

"Den things haven't changed at all, have dey?" Meowth said.

Jessie grimaced. "Nope."

* * *

Giovanni had his own reasons to place Delia and Misty, separated, into custody. Misty he planned on bringing to Satoshi. Delia, however, would never see her son again. She'd had twenty years with Satoshi. She didn't deserve any more time. Giovanni had waited for his son to reach his potential before interfering and this confrontation had been a long time coming. At the moment, Delia waited in a small conference room with locked doors. Jessie or James, he didn't know or care which, was in charge of feeding her, though he didn't really care if she'd eaten. All of his affection for her had evaporated years ago, when she'd run out on him with Satoshi.

His fists balled. She'd waited until after the child was born and after he'd named it to vanish on him in the middle of the night. A scribbled note hadn't helped matters. He had offered her a high position in Team Rocket and showed her incredibly sensitive new developments and she turned around and betrayed him. Then, she'd had the nerve to flout about with Professor Oak. Giovanni dearly longed to bring him into the equation too, but people would talk if Professor Oak vanished. They'd already talk about Satoshi's absence, and wonder where Delia had gone. He didn't need any more controversy at the moment.

Thankfully, the only witnesses to his actions were either inside the building, unconscious, or dead. At the moment, this failed to pacify him. Delia had stolen his son, his legacy, from him. He had stolen the heir to Team Rocket and then never told Satoshi who his father was. No one screwed with Giovanni and got away with it.

He sat within the control room to look at the cameras secreted throughout the house. Ash and Pikachu were talking quietly in his room. Then, he switched to the bathroom. He smiled coolly at Jessie, slaving away at the toilet with Meowth murmuring beside her. He pressed a button to start the intercom in the bathroom and reprimand her about having Meowth out, but he seemed to be helping. And besides, he had worse troubles.

Delia. The very name set his teeth on edge. She'd pay for what she'd done, and pay in spades. Satoshi need never know what had befallen his mother. After all, Satoshi had never known his father. Ignorance had served a purpose.


	4. It Will All Be Mine

Chapter Four: It Will All Be Mine

Ash kicked things. He rammed into walls. On the wall between the family crest and a painting, he found a mini bar. Pikachu grabbed a bottle and sucked it down like it was going out of style. A few minutes later, while Ash roamed the room and explored for secret panels, Pikachu hiccupped and giggled. His fingers glided along the wall and he unearthed another button, producing a TV extending from the wall adjacent to his desk. A panel beneath that had links to other rooms in the house, which were clearly labeled. Ash thought he'd hit on a stroke of luck. Then again, Ash never believed people were ten steps ahead of him and Giovanni had planned this.

He pushed the button labeled 'conference room' and saw Giovanni sit in a saffron stuffed wheeled chair at a metal conference table. His mother sat opposite him in an uncomfortable aluminum chair that creaked when she shifted. The camera overlooked a tiny room, with steel walls, and a strong sense of confinement. The only exit was behind Giovanni and Ash's heart jumped into his throat. Pikachu stumbled over, fell into his lap, and giggled. Ash pushed him away.

He needed to hear this.

* * *

Giovanni stared at Delia. The minutes ticked by and he remained silent, staring at the woman he had once loved more than life itself. The blank stare was a common tactic, designed to unnerve the other party. He had an eternity to wait for her to unravel. After all, she had brought down his world and stolen his son from him. The rage had festered and tightened into a little ball of pure hatred. Yet it was a cool hatred and he had no desire to rush her guilt.

Jessie entered, brought him a hot coffee, and departed. He sipped it and stared at Delia. Delia stared back and shifted, uncomfortable. He smirked. Good. About twenty minutes had passed in silence, and he intended to extend the silence until she broke it.

Another ten minutes passed and she said, tremulous, "You didn't have to steal Ash."

"Satoshi," he corrected. "Our son's name is Satoshi. Though, since you abducted him and left in the middle of the night, I suppose he isn't 'our' son."

"You're a cruel, evil man." she said. "How could I let you raise a child?"

Giovanni sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow at her. Too many people had called him despotic for the insults to have any effect. The old memories surfaced and he compared them to the woman who had estranged himself from him. Jessie entered again, this time bringing the entire coffee pot, and Persian wound herself about Jessie's legs. Jessie hesitated and Giovanni inclined his head.

"You're dismissed," he said. "Return when I summon you. In the meantime, check on Satoshi- that's Ash to you- and make sure that pathetic Meowth doesn't choke up any hairballs."

Jessie read between the lines and her eyes lit up. He pushed her out before she waxed eloquent about his generosity and shut the door behind her. Then, returning to his cup of coffee, he sipped it again. Jessie had blended it quite well. He was impressed. He would have thought, given the dynamic in the trio, it would have been James with the coffee prowess.

"You would have warped him," she accused. "Your empire abuses Pokemon- you killed Gary's entire team! You have no morals, no scruples, and no compassion! I had to leave before you destroyed him!"

A trickle of hot anger dripped onto the cold hard ball inside him. He glared at her. "_I_ didn't kill Gary's Pokemon team, as I told Satoshi. And I would never have raised a hand to my son. I would never have hurt him or kept anything from him."

_Unlike you._

"You run an entire evil empire and you expect me to believe you wouldn't hurt Ash?" Delia countered.

"_Never_," he hissed and Persian cocked its ears curiously at her master. Giovanni stroked her fur to calm himself.

"You treat Jessie like a servant," Delia said. "You had plans to fuse Pokemon and human DNA before Ash was born, you were experimenting on Pokemon and not caring whether you killed them, you were sending people to their deaths, and sometimes, when you looked at people, your eyes were dead inside."

Giovanni said quietly, "I never lied about who I was."

"Neither did I!" she said.

Giovanni stared at her. She fidgeted again and he sipped his coffee again. Another ten minutes of silence passed. Persian purred and rubbed against her master's hand. Giovanni rubbed her neck and she jumped into his lap. Shaking his head, he pushed her off and she huffed, cleaning her paw and sitting at his side.

"This is loyalty," he said. "A word with which I don't believe you are familiar."

"I know loyalty," she said, her voice breaking.

His eyes bored into her. Without looking at his cup, he resumed drinking. Persian curled up at his feet and he saw her out of the corner of his eye. His gaze was reserved for Delia and he had forever to wait for her to defend herself, to speak the lies he had known would spring forth from her tongue. None of it surprised him.

"You have no business raising a child," she told him. More hot anger dripped onto the ball and he batted it away.

"A boy should know who his father is," he replied. In a treacherous voice, he said, "_Families_ should know each other. That is the meaning of loyalty. Families, lovers, and friends should know each other and not abandon each other when they see something they knew existed all along."

"I didn't want you raising him to be a Rocket!" she said. "I've seen what you do!"

"And have you noticed any difference in the past twenty years?" he replied. "The twenty years you hoarded Satoshi and lived in Pallet Town?"

"You've gotten worse!" she said. He waited. He stirred his coffee. Unfortunately, he feared Delia, bright lightsider that she was, was unimpressive in the mental department and had been for years. She might need help reaching the conclusion he offered.

"Had I known you were like this, I never would have started a relationship with you in the first place! Then Ash would never have been kidnapped and forced to live in a house with a monster!"

Something within him snapped. It may have been the last shred of love he had for her. Merciless eyes bored into her countenance and he glared. Ashamed, she looked away. His glare continued, unmitigated. Tremors ran down her body and she rubbed her arms. With a squeak, she turned away from him and he rose, lording over her. She turned away again and he clutched her head between his hands. He forced her to look at him and she whimpered.

"You left me for something you knew all along," he said. His voice was laced with menace. "I showed you the world. I welcomed you into Team Rocket. I showed you things no one else would have dared. You never would never have wanted for anything. You never would have been neglected or forgotten. _You denied me_."

"How could I let Ash grow up in a world where Pokemon abuse was commonplace and people were murdered in front of him?"

"Before you left me," he said, very quietly, "I never killed anyone. And I never hurt Pokemon."

"So you don't deny you've killed people?" she shot back.

He glared at her. The glare grew so intense, she tilted her head back and he yanked it back to make eye contact again. A hard lump had formed in her throat and the hair had risen on her neck. Her eyes darted around and he remembered, years ago, like another lifetime, trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder. The memory brought bitterness and rage; he resisted the urge to slap her, because he had been raised never to hit women. Instead, he withdrew, unable to tolerate touching her.

"How could you even think that's a suitable environment for a child?" she said. "I was protecting Ash!"

"Never," he said. "I never would have harmed him. I never would have subjected him to what the older Rockets see."

"How do you know he wouldn't have wandered in there by accident?" she said. "I gave him a good home. I raised him to know good from evil."

"You denied him his father," he said. "You presupposed I'd be an inadequate father and _betrayed_ me. You betrayed me, Delia."

"I saw you when a Rocket came back empty handed," she said softly. "A Rocket grunt, barely older than Ash is now. You told him he had used up his chances and he'd never see the surface again. You made it sound like it was a death sentence."

"When did you see this?" he replied, settling back into his chair.

"Three weeks after Satoshi- Ash- was born," she said. "Two days before I left you."

"He had almost revealed Team Rocket's headquarters in Viridian City," Giovanni said. "That was the first strike. The second, he had failed to capture a valuable Pokemon and got himself arrested. He almost blabbed _again_. The third time, in which I admit I was entirely too lenient, he nearly got himself killed and started blathering on. If it hadn't been for another agent nearby, we'd have had to move our headquarters again. Team Rocket does not abide stupidity."

"You looked at him with nothing but contempt in your eyes," she said. "Like he wasn't even human."

"Had you _ever_ seen that expression on my face regarding you?" he countered.

"No..." she said. She hung her head and then looked up. "But you could have looked at me like that."

"I loved you," he said. "Once."

"And now?" she asked.

"Now," he said. "You mean nothing to me. I have no use for traitors."

"You acted like it was nothing to kill someone!" she said.

The softer side of him had died years ago, when she left. There was no use reinforcing his point and he resumed drinking his coffee. Delia trembled, probably still thinking she was in the right, and balled her fists on her lap. "You're not going to let me see Ash again, are you?"

Persian sat up and lifted its head in placation. Giovanni stroked her fur and drank his coffee.

"What do I have to do get to him back?" she asked.

"There are no second chances," he said softly. "Not for you. You had twenty years to seek me out. I waited for you and for Satoshi to grow stronger. One of those happened. The other didn't."

"He's my son too, damn it!" she said.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course!" she bristled. "I've always loved him! I always did what I thought was right for him!"

"Then you were mistaken," he murmured. Seething, she jumped out of her seat and glared at him.

"How can you be so cool?' she snapped. "You really don't have a heart, do you?"

"Thanks to you," he said. "No."  
**

* * *

**

Pikachu whimpered in Ash's arms and he nuzzled his master's cheek. Ash stared in disbelief. It was hard for him to take in, all at once, and he clutched Pikachu as the last anchor in an insane world. It wasn't much comfort, since Pikachu had lost most of his fur and could articulate like a human. Plus, it was like holding another boy in his arms, and he hadn't been partial to boys.

"Satoshi?" Pikachu whispered.

"That hatred...it was in Mewtwo too..." Ash said, awestruck.

"Pokemon aren't evil," Pikachu echoed from a long ago time. "Only their trainers are evil."

But was it evilness? Was it really? Or was it something else? He thought he saw, at a glimpse, a shadow of the man Giovanni had once been. The man he had been before his mother had left the Team Rocket head and he had twisted and contorted. Pikachu stared at Ash and Ash held him tighter.

"Satoshi?" Pikachu prompted again.

"He has a heart," Ash said. "He just has to find it again."


	5. One More Soul to the Call

Author's Note: This is a couple days late, and I'm sorry. I didn't feel well, and I couldn't update. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Chapter Five: One More Soul to the Call

Pikachu's conviction was considerably less than Ash's, and he stared hard at his trainer. The once obsidian eyes were cobalt now, hard flinted and protective. Pikachu rolled his head to look at the camera, and possibly for the last time, Ash's mother. Humans had strange attachments to mates, a connection Pokemon didn't always share, and he saw extensive bitterness where love had once flourished. He also saw Ash, being predictably stubborn and determined to right a wrong, formulating a plan. He shifted out of Ash's lap; it was awkward now that he was semi human, and he sat on the bed. The whole affair left him uneasy. He had seen that look in the wild before Professor Oak had captured him and given him to Ash- when one Pokemon looked at the other like that, it meant death.

"You appreciate, of course, the delicate situation in which you find yourself," Giovanni said. "I can't let you walk out." His gaze narrowed and chilled. "You've done that one too many times."

"You're keeping me prisoner?" Delia exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"There are men and women who would die for me," he said. "In Team Rocket, I am _God_, or the closest thing these people will ever accept to one. You cannot dictate what will happen."

"I'll call the police," she said. He smiled, a predatory smile, and snapped his fingers.

"The police don't exist in my world," he said. "Perhaps in a world with _right and wrong_," he emphasized, "in a world where people can _seek protection from monsters_, they exist. But here, you'll be isolated. No one will speak to you, save to give you food and clothing. You'll never see the sun again."

"Ash will find me!" she said. "And we'll escape."

"You won't steal Satoshi from me," Giovanni said. "Not again." The look on his face chilled Pikachu to the marrow and he whimpered, looking at Ash. Whatever emotions played across his trainer's face, Pikachu couldn't interpret. They didn't match Pikachu's comprehension of how dangerous Giovanni was. Then again, Ash didn't see the world like a normal human would. It was his blessing and curse.

"He never belonged here," Delia said. Giovanni's fists clenched and Pikachu thought he'd punch her. Instead, he slammed his palms on the table and the door opened. James arrived, Jessie in tow, and Meowth jumping into a Pokeball before Giovanni spotted him. Yet Pikachu doubted Giovanni had missed it. From the little Pikachu knew about the Rocket head, he only pretended not to see things. He saw everything.

"Remove her," Giovanni said. "Take her to the Ninetales Suite."

Ash shut off the TV and stood, staring at the doors. Pikachu hoped he wasn't about to make another mad dash for them and knock his head into the wood. He loved his trainer, but sometimes he questioned his IQ. However, Ash looked at the doors for only a few seconds, stepped into the bathroom, shut the door, and lingered there. Pikachu stretched, examining the mini bar. Maybe he'd be lucky and find a hidden bottle of ketchup.  
**

* * *

**

Ash stayed in the bathroom after he had finished and stared at himself in the mirror. He pulled on his hair and pictured himself twenty years older. Giovanni was his father and now that he looked, he saw the resemblance. He tried to imagine how he'd react if Misty left him the way his mother had left his father. He couldn't. Misty had followed him for years and her loyalty was without question. Even when they had parted, out of necessity, she never forgot about him and never let him slip away. It was impossible to conceive of life without her figuring in somehow.

He had never seen Team Rocket's brutality, not the way his mother had described. He couldn't reconcile it with the man who had seated himself opposite his mother. When he thought of Giovanni twenty years younger, he saw himself in the mirror and he knew he'd never be able to hurt Pokemon or people. The man his mother had left had to be there somewhere, waiting below the surface for Ash to bring him back. He placed his hands on the mirror and thought of Misty. His heart raced and he hoped she was all right.

Giovanni wouldn't have hurt her. He had told his mother he hadn't hurt Gary's Pokemon either, and for all that his mother called Giovanni a monster and Pikachu plainly disliked the man, Ash believed him. Yet the man had kidnapped him, staged a coup, and transported him here to steal him from his mother and the world at large. But there was good in him. Ash groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You aren't doing the thing humans do that you think I don't know about, are you?" Pikachu called.

Confused, Ash opened the door and stared at his Pokemon turned hybrid. "What thing?"

"The thing Brock does sometimes," Pikachu said, staring back at his trainer. "When he thinks everyone is asleep."

Ash had no idea what he was talking about and gaped at him. "What thing?"

Pikachu gazed back at him with the 'are you being deliberately stupid' look he got quite often from him. "You know, when a girl rejects him and he was really attracted to her. Pokemon don't do that at all, then again, we have better luck finding mates."

Pikachu grinned, amused. He folded his arms across his chest.

It was dawning on Ash very slowly and he shuddered, afflicted with an awful mental image. He gagged and Pikachu waited for him to calm down before speaking again.

"Satoshi," he said. "You're not thinking of staying here and doing something stupid, are you?"

"It's not stupid," Ash protested.

Pikachu slammed his palm into his forehead. "I'm sorry I asked."  
**

* * *

**

Jessie had finished the last chore on Giovanni's list- the Boss, incredibly, had given them the rest of the day off. Smelling strongly of pine cleaner although she'd showered, she relaxed and reclined in James' arms. They were sprawled out on James' bed, with Meowth beside them. It wasn't a family unless Meowth was next to them, though the cat Pokemon was half asleep at the moment.

James' bed was a twin and inside a cheap wooden frame. Their rooms were tight and confined, shoved to the back of the house, and removed from whatever grandiose plan Giovanni had at the moment. The headboard had Dratini engraved on it and Jessie smiled, kissing James' chest. It had taken her as long as Misty to admit her feelings and she still smacked James around on occasion, but she couldn't help her nature. Being able to eat on a regular basis and have an actual place to live had mellowed her out a little, anyway.

The bed sheets were red Pokeballs and if she stretched out her arm, she'd smack the dresser with her right hand and the bathroom door with her left. There was a small, cedar bookshelf next to the door, but neither of them read, so it was empty.

"You know, if we had known how important the twerp was to the Boss, we could have just captured him and forgotten Pikachu," Jessie said.

"Yeah, but..." James yawned. He was drifting off and smelled like cinnamon. The Boss liked James working in the kitchen, since Jessie tended to set things on fire. Except coffee. She was a coffee guru.

"But what?" she said and glared at him. "You'd better not be falling asleep."

"We couldn't catch Pikachu," he pointed out. "And we tried for years."

Jessie snorted. "Ash is a lot bigger than Pikachu. And he doesn't have those stupid electric powers."

"Yeah, but Ash always used Pikachu and his other Pokemon to send us blasting off again," James pointed out and yawned again. She glared and tweaked on a nipple. He yelped and she smirked.

"Our first night off in months and you fall asleep on me," she said. "Typical."

"I'm _tired_," he whined.

"So am I, but you don't hear me complaining," she retorted. A devilish gleam entered her eyes. "I have another way of keeping you up."

"As long as it doesn't involve setting my pants on fire, we're fine," James said and gulped. "It doesn't involve setting them on fire, does it?"

"It might involve them, yes," she said and cackled. He flinched and she grinned.  
**

* * *

**

Misty slammed her cell phone into her palm and growled, reduced to prowling the police station. The police didn't know where Ash had gone, and Brock was no help. No one knew where her beloved had gone and she had no leads. He could be anywhere in the Pokemon world, and, given they had just discovered yet another region it might be years until someone found him.

She sat on a hard plastic chair and put her head in her hands. A man wearing all black walked into the station. The Officer Jennys were congregated in the back and one of them broke away from the pack to confront him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have a message for a Misty Waterflower," the man said. His face was oblong and his brown eyes were faded and watery. He was stocky and he removed a letter from a pocket. It had a raised seal on the back with a crest she didn't recognize.

"And who are you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No one you need know about," the man said.

"Uh..._I'm_ Misty Waterflower," Misty said, completely befuddled. The man handed her the letter. The envelope was thick and creamy white. She turned it over in her hands and looked up. The man had vanished.

"The weirdest people come in here," Officer Jenny complained. She frowned at Misty. "Maybe you should let me see that."

Black ink had been purposely allowed to bleed through, enough to determine one name. It was all Misty needed to see. She shook her head at the Officer and headed for a corner to open the envelope. The wax seal was thick and the same crest appeared on the letter head. The message was typed and she smiled, hugging it to her chest.

"Did you know him?" the Officer said, heading for the desk again.

"No," Misty replied. "But I know what I need." She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door.

"Wait," the woman said. "What about your friend?"

The letter had told her not to get the police involved. She turned her smile up a few fake notches and said, "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about him anymore."

And then, holding the letter like she had clutched Togepi years ago, she walked out into the sunshine and waited for sunset.


	6. Chosen Captivity

Author's Note: Insert random excuse for updating two days late in here, lather, rinse, and repeat.

Also, please read and review. :D Thankee sai.

Chapter Six: Chosen Captivity

At sunset, Misty waited near the Pokemon League entrance with Rattata at her side and the letters tucked into her bag. Her heart pounded and she squeezed Starmie's Pokeball. The wind picked up and blew her hair until she restrained it in her old ponytail. Remembering her younger self walking around with Ash, she smiled and looked ahead at the setting sun. Painted in lurid pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows, the setting sun's gorgeous display didn't ease her heart.

An ambiguous person dressed in black approached her. His or her cloak was drawn over the eyes and the cloak's bagginess displayed neither curves nor muscles. She waited, mouth drying, and the figure said in a gruffer voice than she thought he truly had, "Misty? Misty Waterflower?"

"Yes," she said. "That's me."

"I'm here to collect you," he said. She stiffened, glaring at him.

"'Collect' me?" she huffed. "Like you 'collected' Ash?"

The figure threw back its hood and Misty was face to face with a brown haired, brown eyed man several inches shorter than her. He looked younger than her, between his stature and the way he held himself. Plus, his sleeves kept falling over his hands and he threw off the cloak. Underneath, he wore a white Team Rocket grunt outfit and had three Pokeballs notched on his belt.

"This is stupid," he said. "I don't know why the Boss insists on giving me a script." He smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm Mondo. I'm here to escort you to Ash Ketchum, if you'll let me."

Misty blinked. "You work for Team Rocket?"

"Yep!" he said. "Though the Boss doesn't usually give me important assignments. I guess because I used to bring supplies to Jessie and James and screwed that up..."

"You worked with Jessie and James?" Misty said. He shook his head and grimaced.

"Damn, maybe this was why the Boss wanted me to stick with a script," he said. "Look, I promise you nothing bad'll happen to you, but you have to put on this blindfold after I lead you to the helicopter."

"Why should I do that?" she said, puzzled by his attitude. "You're a Rocket. Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"I'm not evil!" he protested. "I'm just not very good at my job."

"And I suppose you want to confiscate my Pokemon when you whisk me away blindfolded?" she remarked tartly.

"Those were my orders, but..." he said and smiled at her."I don't see how that's necessary. As long as you promise not to use them to escape, and you don't hurt me with them, I don't see why you should. And you want to see Ash, right?"

"Right..." she said slowly, frowning at him.

"You can't do that if you attack me," he said. "I promise the Boss won't let anything bad happen to you. He's already taking care of everyone close to Ash."

"Like he took care of Gary?" Misty said stiffly.

"I don't know anything about that," Mondo said and she could tell he didn't. He offered her his hand. "You can trust me. I couldn't charm my way out of a paper bag."

"If I let you blindfold me and I climb into the helicopter, you'll take me to Ash?" she said dubiously.

"Yes," he said. "Trust me."

What choice did she have? She took his offered hand and he smiled at her. They shook hands and he led her to a helicopter secreted away in tall grass. Rattata jumped on her lap when she climbed inside and sat very still as Mondo tied the blindfold around her eyes. He hesitated and she frowned.

"I just thought I'd let you know your Rattata is a boy," he said. "And I think it's really weird the Cerulean gym leader would have a random Rattata."

"He picked me, not the other way around," she said, sighing.

Mondo started the helicopter and chattered the whole trip. She responded once in a while, but her thoughts drifted. Though Mondo was a Rocket, she found herself trusting and even liking him. From the way he described his job, he didn't do anything important, except for fetching her, and he never saw anything the Rockets did excepting Jessie and James. He filled her in on what had happened with Jessie, James and Meowth since she had last seen them, and confided in her he disliked Cassidy and Butch. Mondo blushed when he said he didn't think Cassidy was as pretty as Jessie and the only reason she'd succeeded at her job was because she'd slept with someone higher up. Then he'd blushed harder, realizing he'd told this to a total stranger. Misty had barely heard him.

Giovanni had kidnapped Ash because he was his son. It hadn't taken much deduction to determine Delia's pregnancy in her letters to Giovanni meant Ash, especially since she said she'd keep the child. Misty gathered from the letters that Delia was terrified and horribly uncertain throughout her entire affair with Giovanni. It added to Misty's overall negative impression of Delia at the moment and she squeezed Rattata to her.

Mondo touched her knee and she jumped, squealing. Her first instinct was to smack him and Rattata diverted the blow before it hit him.

"You shouldn't hit the pilot while he's flying," Mondo said and seemed chagrined. "Sorry. I was talking and you weren't responding, so I thought touching you might bring you back to earth."

"What is it?" she huffed.

"I said, the Boss won't mistreat Ash," he said. "So if you're worried about that, don't be. Ash's perfectly safe."

"I wasn't," she said and frowned. "Why do you keep working for Team Rocket? You don't seem like the type."

"I'm friends with Jessie and James," he said. "This is the only way I can see them. Plus, it's not a bad life. I avoid the really risky parts and I don't get paid much, but I have freedom."

"It doesn't bother you that they do unethical, immoral, illegal things?" she said.

"I don't see any of those things," he said. "I'm not allowed to. And you know, rumor has it Team Rocket's changed a lot in the past twenty years. They used to be the only syndicate in the entire Pokemon world, including Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh." He growled. "Now there's Team Magma, Aqua, and Galactic."

"You don't like them, I take it?" she said, smiling softly.

"Team Magma and Aqua are thugs," he said. "As for Galactic, they're crazy. They want to destroy the world."

"As opposed to Team Rocket, who want to rule it?" she countered.

Misty felt Mondo's shoulders rise in a shrug. "Something like that, yeah."

She scoffed and he shrugged again.

"There have been rumors Team Rocket members are attacking Magma, Aqua, and Galactic members, but we haven't been able to verify anything," he said. "Then again, if Team Rocket has, I'd be the last to know."

"Is there anyone you guys _don't_ pick on?" she huffed.

"Not really, no," he said. "But the Boss has been good at keeping us from fighting amongst ourselves."

She sighed and drifted back into her thoughts. The helicopter felt like it was descending and she clutched Rattata tighter to her. Mondo was adept at lowering it and she heard Wingull calling when he touched down. Stretching, she unbuckled her belt and Mondo hopped out of the helicopter. Before she had finished with her buckle, she sensed him standing beside her and he easily unbuckled it and aided her out. Rattata hopped to her feet.

"Sorry," he said. "You're going to have to be blindfolded for a bit longer."

He guided her onto a dock and the wood creaked beneath her sneakers. The Wingull screeched to each other and Rattata's fur brushed against her legs. Mondo's hand was warm and dry in hers. The deck lasted a while and she counted about five minutes before they reached a sandy shore. The sand squished beneath her feet and she smelled the ocean nearby. That explained the Wingull. Heh. Where there were Wingull, she heard Krabby clicking their claws and Mondo swung her around before one of them snipped off part of her leg. She felt its claws barely inches away from her.

They reached a platform and Mondo rang a doorbell. She heard a small door being moved aside and felt someone's eyes on them. Rattata stiffened, sitting half on her foot.

"I've got her," Mondo said.

"It's about time," a familiar voice, Jessie, replied.

"Jess!" he cried happily. She scoffed.

"More twerps," she said. "Just what we need. All right, you can come in." She grumbled and unlocked the door.

After she left, Mondo turned to Misty and whispered, "I was supposed to confiscate your Pokemon, so you should probably put your Pokeballs in your bag. You can keep Rattata, because he isn't much of a threat, but don't let anyone see you've got the others."

She nodded. "Won't someone scan my bag?"

"No," he said. "You came here of your free will, for one thing."

She shrugged and he opened the door. It moved with nary a creak and she felt carpet beneath her sneakers now. Judging by the air flowing around them, the hallways were fairly wide and Rattata made impressed noises at her feet. They turned after a few minutes of walking, turned again, and stopped.

"What?" she asked.

He shifted and she saw a red light through her blindfold.

"DNA scanner," he said. He opened another door and removed her blindfold. She was in an ornate hallway, with gold gilding and numerous Pokemon paintings, along with a large family crest emblazoned on the wall. Her mouth dropped. The vases and the paintings would fetch more than she'd earn in a year. Rattata whistled.

"I'll see you later," Mondo told her. "Say hi to Ash for me."

He stepped back through the door and closed it behind him. As a test, she yanked on the gold handle, but it stayed locked. The first door in front of her she pushed open and Jessie glared back at her. Ash and Pikachu were scarfing down food and Jessie scowled.

"Great, now I have to feed you too," she said. "Damn twerps."

Then, breezing out, she stomped to the door, scanned her palm, and vanished the way Mondo had. Ash choked down his meat and swallowed down a ton of pink liquid from a pitcher. Pikachu...she blinked. Though she had recognized his ears and tail, she hadn't expected him to look half human. That took some getting used to.

"I'm glad the first thing I see when we meet again is you stuffing your face, Ash Ketchum," Misty said tartly.

Ash offered some to her; at least, she thought that was what he said.

"Chew and swallow before you speak," she said. Rattata jumped on the bed and went after Pikachu's meal. Pikachu whacked him off and he rebounded, determined to seize the juicy bit of meat he saw on Pikachu's plate.

Ash finished his meal and jumped up to hug her. She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. Smirking, he kissed her on the lips and she grimaced. He smelled like steak and gristle. The smirk evolved into a devilish grin and he tilted her upside down and pushed her onto the bed.

"Some of us are trying to eat!" Pikachu protested and Misty jumped.

"He can talk?" she said.

"Yes, I can talk, and now I'm trying to eat, so if you want to get romantic, do it in your room, not Satoshi's," Pikachu said.

"I have a room?" Misty said, blinking.

"Yes, you do," Pikachu retorted. "I'm hungry. I want to eat."

"How long has he been like that?" Misty said. She pushed on Ash's chest and he refused to budge. He had the devilish "I'm going to get my way" grin and she contemplated continuing, except she didn't want to piss Pikachu off. The last time they'd tried an interlude around him when he wasn't in the mood, they'd smelled like burning for days after. Still...she held her hand on Ash's cheek and pecked him on the lips.

"Since I came here," Ash said. He kissed her again and Pikachu kicked them.

"No PDA," he said.

"All right, Ash Ketchum," she said and squirmed out from under him. It was very undignified, however, and she landed on her butt on the floor. "Brush your teeth, show me to your room, and we'll talk."

Pikachu sniggered and muttered, "If 'talk' is code for something else."

Rattata chattered and Pikachu shook his head. "No, humans say 'talk' when they mean 'mating'."

Misty reddened and Ash chuckled. She huffed, too grateful to see him again to slug him, and yanked him off the bed on top of her. "Brush your teeth first."

"We're off the bed, Pikachu," Ash said. "Is this better?'

Pikachu chucked bread at his trainer's head. "No."

"_Before_ he electrocutes us," she said.

"He won't," Ash said and his cheer evaporated. "He can't. Giovanni took away his powers."

He rolled off her and offered her a hand up. She took it and he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Frowning, she inspected Pikachu.

"No electricity?" she asked and he shook his head.

Rattata asked Pikachu a question and Pikachu shook his head again.

Frowning, Misty sat on the bed and was careful not to dislodge their food. They had a desk, but, for reasons unknown to her, possibly because they were both male, they had chosen to eat on the bed. After Pikachu had finished what he wanted, he pushed a portion to Rattata, who ate it happily. Pikachu stared at her and she stared back.

"It's hard to believe you're Ash's Pikachu," she said. "You look so human."

"And now I have to use a fork and a spoon," Pikachu said and grimaced. "Like a human."

"Why would Giovanni do that?" she asked and Pikachu shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I have no idea why he does anything. You humans are an enigma, and Giovanni's worse than most. Why do you have a Rattata?"

"Because it won't leave me alone," she said, suppressing a snarl. Rattata blinked at her innocently.

"Like I said," he replied, shrugging. "You humans are weird."


	7. Circular Conversations

Chapter Seven: Circular Conversations

"Since when have you had a Rattata, Misty?" Ash asked, cleaning out his earwax with a towel. She grimaced. Ash Ketchum, what a charmer. He ducked back into the bathroom, tossed the hand towel into the wash, washed his hands, and closed the door behind him. Rattata gnawed on the meat and stared at Pikachu, who scoffed and turned away.

"I can see the kidnapping hasn't affected your listening," she said. "Or lack thereof."

"Huh?" he said and sat on the bed again. He patted it and she looked around at the red and ocher decorated room. It resonated with masculinity and she inched unconsciously closer to Ash.

"Pikachu just asked me the same question not five minutes ago," she said. She rapped her knuckles lightly on Ash's head, not enough to hurt him, but to tease him. "Tell me, Ash Ketchum, do things actually enter your brain, or does everything drift in one ear and out the other, passing harmlessly without affecting anything inside?"

Pikachu smirked. "The second one."

"Hey!" Ash protested. "That's not fair! I didn't hear him ask!"

Misty sighed. "Thus proving my point."

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," he huffed. "Just don't expect me to share dessert."

"And here I thought we were going to have a deep, meaningful discussion about the head of Team Rocket being your father, when all you can think of is food," she said. "You're such a guy."

"That's right," he started. "I- wait, how do you know Giovanni's my father?"

"You probably would have found out sooner if you were a more curious child," she said and plucked the wooden box out of her bag. "Your mom kept every single letter between them...all of his replies, anyway. Seeing as Giovanni's the head of an illegal empire, I don't think he kept hers. Team Rocket ransacked your house, but they didn't find these. Rattata did."

Ash opened the box and unfolded the first letter. Pikachu, meanwhile, headed over to a small box inset in the wall and looked around for a screw driver. None were available, so he used the next best thing- his tail. Misty left Ash to read the letters and walked over to the half human Pikachu. Pikachu's brown eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed in concentration. His skin, where it wasn't furry, had a yellow tint to it. He was shorter than her or Ash.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Before Satoshi got distracted by food, I was going to call his mom on the intercom," he replied. "Giovanni can dial in, but we can't dial out. I'm trying to fix that."

"Isn't that dangerous, without powers?" she objected.

"Don't touch live wires, then," he said, grinning. His brown eyes sparkled. "I think I've got a high tolerance for electricity, regardless."

She turned her head and Ash had paled. Then, jumping to his feet, he slammed the letter on the bed. She blinked.

"I knew it!" he said. "I knew he didn't used to be this way! This letter proves it! No head of an evil organization could have written that!"

"Unless it was a forgery," Pikachu said, slowly working the panel open. Ash ignored him.

"Look, read this!" he said. He picked up the letter and she shook her head.

"I already did," she said. "And-"

Jessie walked in with a silver tray and a nasty expression on her face. She looked at Pikachu, wiggling his tail back and forth to remove the panel. Meowth had snuck onto the lower tray level beneath the cloth- his eyes rested on her and then Ash's Pokemon.

"The Boss can see everything you're doing, rat," she said. "He'll know you're up to no good."

"I dunno," Meowth said, poking his head out. "He seemed kinda interested in da twerp's mom da last time I checked."

She hissed and kicked the lower tray level. He disappeared and she recalled him to his Pokeball. Her gaze landed on Misty and pure hatred filled her eyes. Misty glared back, hand dropping to her Pokebelt before remembering she'd left her Pokeballs in her bag. Jessie smirked and Misty put her hands on her hips.

"I met Mondo," she said.

Jessie's eyes widened and her hands clenched. "Good for you. I have better things to do than talk to goody-goodies."

"Why are you still working for Team Rocket?" Misty said in a saccharine sweet voice. "It doesn't look like it pays too well- and you're wearing a maid's outfit."

Jessie looked like she wanted to claw Misty's eyes out and then glanced at Ash. She visibly reined in her temper and contented herself with slamming the door to Ash's room, then the door leading to the rest of the house. Misty snorted and lifted the cover. Stewed crab meat, shrimp, and noodles with sauce were on the plate and it smelled pretty good, too.

"Rat! Ratat! Rata!" Rattata said.

"I don't think she poisoned it," Pikachu said. "She would have gloated about it first."  
**

* * *

**

Jessie hated the twerps. She had loathed them when she had tried to steal Pikachu, and she truly detested waiting on them. Every muscle in her body screamed to punch a wall, beat someone or something, and get the fury out of her system. She doubted Giovanni would be charitable and let her vent her anger outside the mansion. Giovanni's charity had extended to not separating them and punishing them painfully after losing Team Rocket millions of dollars and turning them into a laughing stock. Jessie thanked the gods she woke up every morning and wasn't dead, though it didn't stop her from wishing she had something extra. She almost missed the freedom of the open road, because at least it meant no commands, no subservience.

"You look cute, Jess," a nastily smug voice called and Jessie whirled, glaring at the unwanted interloper. Cassidy smirked, wearing the black Rocket outfit and wearing it proudly. Jessie wanted to strangle her.

"Maybe you could shine my boots after you finish waiting on The Boss's son," she said. "Since you're obviously no good at anything that isn't domestic."

"Why are you here?" Jessie said through gritted teeth. Someone had sent her an awful temptation. The Boss recorded everything, but maybe she'd have enough time to hide the evidence before he went asking where Cassidy had dematerialized.

"I had to bring a report on Gary to the Boss," Cassidy said. "Since I don't fail on every single assignment, he trusts me."

Jessie stomped along the hallway. After the twerps finished eating, she had to wash the dishes. She'd already served the Boss and scrubbed the kitchen from top to bottom. The cleaning products would be permanently embedded beneath her nails. And, despite her best efforts to ignore her, Cassidy was following her. Jessie had a violent but satisfying image of burying her fist into Cassidy's throat.

"...but you know all about the team rivalries, don't you, Jess?" Cassidy said. Jessie hadn't heard the rest of her sentence.

Jessie didn't reply and Cassidy smirked.

"You don't know anything, do you? Then I bet you don't know Team Galactic and Magma have been trying to recruit Ash's old rival."

Jessie pictured slamming a cast iron pot in Cassidy's face.

"It must be so frustrating to be out of the loop and working as a glorified slave," Cassidy said. "Tell me, does the Boss pay you, or do _you_ pay him for all the inventions you ruined trying to capture one insignificant little Pikachu?"

Jessie was having a hard time hearing her beyond the blood pounding in her ears. She rounded the corner into the servants' quarters and flung open James' bedroom door hard enough to give Cassidy a nosebleed. Her hands shook when she slammed and locked the door. Cassidy's voice didn't penetrate beyond it...and this was fortunate for both of them, because once Cassidy was out of earshot, Jessie proceeded to tear up James' room in a fit of rage. Pillows were shredded, shelves smashed, walls pounded, and she screamed into the mattress. She hated Cassidy, she hated Ash and Misty, she hated that fucking Pikachu, she hated not having Arbok and being her own woman, she hated living here, she hated being a glorified slave like Cassidy said, she hated everything.

She didn't think about her overwhelming hatred much, considering how it choked her throat and transformed her into something bestial instead of human. But Cassidy was always so good at bringing out the worst in her.

Meowth's Pokeball was crushed beneath her stomach and she growled, ripping off her Pokebelt. She didn't know where it landed and she didn't care. She kicked the bed and screamed again. Giovanni had shown her _mercy_ by not killing them? What the hell kind of mercy was that? Yes, he could have killed her. At this point, she'd rather be dead than serving the goddamn twerps and their little rat. She screamed again.

It hadn't been as bad just serving Ash, because Giovanni favored him so highly. But now she had to serve Misty, and before she knew it, Brock would probably emerge and she'd be playing nursemaid to a bunch of babies. She kicked the bed again and screamed into the mattress.

A paw landed on her back and she snarled, smacking Meowth into the wall.

"I tought I'd tell you dat your device is ringin', the one dat da Boss uses ta call you," Meowth said, dazed. "You didn't have ta smack me into da wall."

He sat up and stared at the room she had decimated. Feathers were strewn everywhere. The bookcase was broken in several places and broken wood laid on the floor. She had clawed the mattress and flung picture frames into the walls, along with personal affects. Meowth gulped and jumped right back into his ball. She sneered. Her temper had subsided...for now. It'd be back later.

In the meanwhile, she'd better see what the Boss wanted.  
**

* * *

**

"I got the news," Pikachu said. "I'm still working on your mom, Satoshi."

Misty thought Brock might have had a dirty reply for that, but Ash didn't. Then again, it _was_ his mom.

The TV screen showed a reporter standing in front of the Pokemon League HQ in Kanto. She had bright blue hair in ringlets, a baby face, and mirthful violet eyes. She wore a violet tight skirt reaching her knees, along with a buttoned purple vest. The vest ended before her elbow and she had a golden bracelet with Pokeballs on it on her right wrist. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had small white ball earrings.

"Still no news on the missing Pokemon League Champion, Ash Ketchum," the reporter said. Her voice was syrupy sweet and made Misty want to gag. "We have no leads on why Team Rocket staged the coup at the Pokemon League yesterday, or what they want with Ash. Police are trying diligently to locate him, and we'll give you more as the situation develops."

"I can't believe it's only been a day..." Ash said. "It feels like three weeks."

"I know," Misty said. She flipped onto Ash's bed and he laid beside her while Pikachu fiddled with the intercom despite Jessie's warnings.

"Damn it," Pikachu said and sucked on his finger. "Human fingers aren't as nimble as they look."

"You know, the last time I spoke to Giovanni, he threatened me," Misty said, sitting up. "And then he said he'd 'take me into consideration' about dealing with you."

Ash frowned. "He threatened you?"

"He threatens a lot of people," Pikachu muttered. "He's the Don." He cursed at the intercom box.

"He might have thought it was history repeating," Misty said. "He was afraid of your mother leaving him, and she did. And then he saw himself in you."

"But you're nothing like my mother," Ash said. His expression darkened.

"That might've been what changed his mind," she said. She curled up beside him and laid her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Pikachu growled, slammed the intercom box shut, and curled up beside them. Rattata tucked himself in the nook between Misty's arm and waist. Pikachu laid his head on Ash's shoulder.

"So, Ash Ketchum, are we finally going to discuss how we got into this mess?" she said in a false bright voice.

"I think we should talk to my mother first," Ash said.

"If I can get the damn intercom to work," Pikachu supplied.


	8. Come Play

Author's Note: I'm behind on updating this and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if it's getting boring, because I seem to be dropping off in reviews. Ah well.

Chapter Eight: Come Play

Pikachu bowed, forgot the extra weight he now had, and fell over. Scooping himself up, he beamed at Ash and Misty.

"I fixed it!" he announced. Rattata snickered at Pikachu's faux pas and Pikachu blew him a raspberry.

"Let's see how you do when humans suddenly steal your powers and stick you in a strange body," Pikachu said. Rattata continued snickering.

"We can talk to my mom?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded, glaring at Rattata. Rattata gave Misty an innocent look and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" Pikachu said and blew on his fingers. "Only electrocuted myself twice, too. Way better than you'd do."

"But in your normal form, you wouldn't have electrocuted yourself in the first place," Misty reminded him and Pikachu thrust out his lower lip, pouting.

"Don't remind me," Pikachu moaned. "Stupid body."

"How do we work it?" Ash asked and Pikachu pressed a few buttons. Inside the panel, various red lights and green lights flickered and Pikachu had labeled switches "one, two, three" etc. In succession, he hit three of them, then a fourth, and leaned back to admire his handiwork. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked at Ash. Misty smiled back; Ash pressed against the desk and the speakers crackled to life.

"Mom?" he called.

There was silence for a moment. Ash and Misty exchanged a look.

"Maybe it didn't work?" Misty suggested.

"I fixed it!" Pikachu said stubbornly. "I know I did!"

Rattata snickered and dashed onto the bed.

"And no, that doesn't mean I 'fixed it not to work'!" Pikachu snapped at him.

The speakers crackled again and cautious, Ash's mom called back, "Ash?"

"Mom!" Ash said. Gratitude suffused his face and, for a moment, it was easy for Misty to forget why she'd been angry at Ash's mother in the first place. Ash seemed so happy to speak to her again and seeing Ash happy generally pleased her. Pikachu looked gleeful too, though that might have been because his screwing around had allowed this to happen. Misty frowned- that brought to mind Jessie's comment. Was Giovanni watching them? If so, then Pikachu's tinkering wasn't an accident at all. He had wanted Ash to hear from the horse's mouth exactly why he needed to break off with his mother. It wasn't a trick...was it?

"Hmm," Misty said. Ash ignored her. Pikachu cocked his head curiously.

"Ash, are you okay?" Delia asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The happiness blew away, like a mask, and Misty saw Ash hard, determined, and focused on his task. "Why did you abandon him?"

"He's an evil man, Ash!" Delia said. "You saw what he did."

"I haven't seen anything he's done," he said. "He said he didn't attack Gary and I believe him."

"He ordered the attack," she replied. "He isn't to be trusted. Ash, he kidnapped you, me, _and_, from the sounds of it, Misty too!"

"Actually, I came willingly," Misty said. "And you _knew_ about this. You knew this was going to happen."

"You knew?" Ash said. His face fell and Misty felt his heart tear asunder again. She and Pikachu hugged him and Ash's hand rested on her hip. She ran her fingers through his hair and remembered that old, stupid hat she'd loved, like she loved almost everything about Ash. Not everything, because no one really loved everything about their beloved, but it was a happy memory. It contrasted with the crushed expression on his face, which reminded her of the less amicable memories. She saw in her mind's eye the devastated ten year old he'd been when she'd first met him, and Pikachu was so badly injured.

"I'm sorry," Delia said. "I tried to protect you."

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me?" Ash said. Misty hugged him and he ignored her. His eyes blazed.

"In the twenty years since I knew him, Giovanni's grown ruthless," Delia said. "I didn't know how to tell you your father was a monster."

Ash sat down on the floor and dragged Misty and Pikachu with him. Pikachu landed in his lap and Misty, typical of her luck, landed on her butt on the carpet. At least it was soft.

"But you left him," Ash said. "He loved you and you left him."

"I had to think of you," she said.

"If he were going to hurt me, he would have already done it!" Ash said, jumping to his feet abruptly. "You heard what he said! Don't you believe him?"

"He's the head of an evil organization," Delia said. "He lies for a living. Don't tell me you're siding with him. I _raised_ you...I protected you...I loved you..."

"_You lied to me_!" Ash snarled and Misty winced at the pain in his voice. His gaze landed on the table and stayed there. His whole body shook and Misty saw tears glimmering in his eyes. She kissed his cheek and he didn't respond to her.

"You knew Giovanni was my father. You kept the truth from me and you acted like nothing was wrong. Misty showed me letters of the way my father used to be. He's completely different now and it's because of you," he said. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"Do you really think I'm the only reason he changed?" she said softly. "His mother was a tyrant. Team Rocket spans four Pokemon regions, Ash. He had to control all of them. With or without me, the pressure would have-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ash snapped. "Not again! Tell me the truth!"

Delia released a hoarse sob and Misty didn't feel sorry for her. Not one bit. Pikachu looked uneasy and stroked Ash's hair too.

"Satoshi..." he whispered.

"...I know I'm a major factor in why he changed," Delia said very softly. "I...I thought losing you might have this effect on him. But I was so afraid of what effect he'd have on you, I couldn't- you'd understand if you were in my place."

"No, I don't think he would," Misty said quietly.

"I loved him, but I loved you more," Delia said.

"But by doing what you did...you put events into motion that made things even worse..." Ash said.

"You weren't thinking of Ash," Misty snapped. "You were thinking of yourself. You were so afraid of Giovanni, you couldn't see the man he was, just the man you thought he was, and then the man you thought he was turned into the man he became. Meanwhile, Team Rocket changed and you watched it."

"Hindsight is always 20/20," Delia said sadly. "But look what he's done. He's holding us prisoner."

Misty glared and huffed. "Let me remind you, _again_, I came here of my own free will. No one kidnapped _me_."

"He's holding Ash and me prisoner, then," Delia said. "He orchestrated the whole Pokemon League affair to challenge you. He'll never let you be the Pokemon Master now that he has you. And that's been your dream since you were little. You never would have wanted to be a Rocket."

"Maybe Misty's right," Ash said. "Maybe you were too afraid for yourself..."

"Want me to end the conversation?" Pikachu asked, swallowing hard. "Satoshi, are you okay?"

"Who is that?" Delia said.

"It's Pikachu," Ash said. "Dad changed Pikachu into a gijinka- he's half human, half Pokemon."

"That's your father, playing God," Delia said.

"Maybe Dad could have made Team Rocket different, if you hadn't left," Ash said heavily.

"I stand by my decision," Delia said. "I'm sorry, Ash, but your father isn't to be trusted."

"Then how come nothing's happened to us? How come he brought Misty to me? How come Jessie and Meowth are still okay after all the times they screwed up?" Ash countered. "Isn't that mercy? Wasn't he doing the best he possibly could?"

"Ash, there's a difference between mercy as we know it and how people like your father see mercy. For him, mercy is leaving someone alive after they've screwed up. For us, mercy is helping them. People like your father don't help people."

"Do you see my father when you look at me?" he replied.

"Ash, what are you...?" Misty started and Ash held his hand up.

"Do you?" he demanded.

Misty stared at him. She had no idea where he was going with this, and he was bouncing all over the place with his comments. It was hard enough for her to follow.

"Well?" he snapped.

Delia sighed. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, Ash."

"You really hurt him, you know," Ash said. "He was terrified you'd leave, and then you made him face his worst fears. I read those letters. He never had a real family, and you stole it from him. How could you?"

Delia didn't have an answer for him. Ash glared at the intercom and looked at Pikachu. "Shut it off, Pikachu."

Pikachu didn't move and Ash snarled, "I said shut it off!"

Pikachu hastened to do his trainer's bidding and stared at him. Ash breathed heavily through his nostrils, face downcast, and fists balled. He didn't speak and Misty and Pikachu exchanged a glance. Misty laid a hand on his shoulder and her hand trembled with the rest of his body. Rattata glanced up at her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Could you and Pikachu..." Ash glanced at the little furry purple Pokemon next to Misty's leg, "And Rattata just leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure, Ash," she said. "If you want to talk, you can come get me."

Ash nodded and looked up at her. He headed for the bed and, with misgivings, Misty and the two Pokemon vacated the room to leave Ash to his own catapulting thoughts.

* * *

Misty, Pikachu, and Rattata sat in silence. Wind whistled through the trees near Diglett's Cave and Misty lay back on her comfortable, soft bed. Despite the situation, this really was the best accommodations they'd ever had. Ash had funneled away money to start his own Pokemon gym and, since most trainers lived on the road anyway, it hadn't seemed a big deal to camp out a lot. Misty waved her arms back and forth on the bed, big enough to fit three people. All the aches and pains of travel melted away.

"Do you think Satoshi is okay?" Pikachu asked. She lifted her head, which had sunken into the pillows. Pikachu was sitting on the computer chair and swinging back and forth. Rattata had curled up near her on the bed, but the bed was so large she hadn't noticed him.

"He needs some time to adjust to the shock," Misty said. She lowered her head again. This was heavenly. Her whole body nested in the mattress and it shaped itself to her. Plus, the scenic blue wallpaper and decorations reflected her beloved water types and the wind whistled again, indicating rain. She was worried about Ash, but she was also in her happy place. It was hard to worry about him when the bed exuded luxury and she didn't have to worry about Ash for the first time in a while. She wanted to drift off and wake up to Ash being ready to talk.

She shut her eyes and Pikachu said something she didn't hear. Lifting her head, eyes closed, she said, "Mmm?"

Pikachu snorted. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

She didn't need any further encouragement.  
**

* * *

**

Ash had asked to be alone, but he didn't really want to be alone. His thoughts raged and, perhaps dissimilar to his father, he really disliked being furious. The anger clawed at him, demanded a solution, and Ash had none readily available. He hated feeling helpless and even after talking with his mother, he still didn't understand why she'd done what she deemed necessary. He wanted to speak with her face to face, though he knew Giovanni wasn't going to let him within ten feet of his mother for a long time.

And that was another thing. Giovanni had had to orchestrate the Pokemon League challenges to capture Ash. He couldn't have spoken to him another way, without kidnapping him. And he couldn't have left well enough alone with Pikachu. He sprang upward in bed, laid back down with a growl, and snatched at the four poster curtains. Stretching his legs and taking a good, long walk would be ideal to clear his head, but he couldn't leave the house. Hell, he couldn't even leave this stretch of hallway. He felt like a caged Pokemon.

How easy it would be to fall into pondering what would have happened had Ash's parents remained together, and how ultimately futile such an exercise would be. It changed nothing, Ash was still stuck, and though he had now had Misty, he was no closer to divining the 'why' of anything than he'd been before. Ash preferred action to thinking and right now, his only recourse involved thinking. It frustrated him.

He paced his room and balled his fists. Misty's room had a window, but it was too high up to reach the outside. Still...

He vacated his room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, but Pikachu did. He pointed to the bed and indicated Misty, fast asleep. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Can you get me out the window, Pikachu?" he asked. Pikachu blinked and looked back at the window, then at the desk near it.

"It'll be a tight fit, but yeah, I can squeeze you out," he said. "You aren't thinking of doing anything stupid, are you?"

"No," Ash said and stared at the window. Pikachu groaned.

"I don't think Giovanni will be too happy if you don't come back," Pikachu muttered before ushering his trainer to the only available exit.


	9. Pillars of Sand

Author's Note: Due to the fact I fail at research, I didn't discover until after I'd written this that Ash's Aipom evolved. So Ash can now carry a 45-pound Pokémon on his shoulder. Yes.

I fail. I know. And I'm sorry I didn't update last week. Working seven days straight made me lazy.

Chapter Nine: Pillars of Sand

Wingull had ceased calling and though he heard Pokémon rustling, none approached him. He felt naked and vulnerable without his Pokémon. He hadn't lacked Pokeballs at his waist since he was nine, and should a Pokémon choose to attack, he'd be left to fend for himself. At times like this, he would have asked Pikachu to accompany him, except Pikachu had no powers right now, and he could speak English, so Ash couldn't ignore his commentary if he disagreed with it.

The sand shifted beneath his feet and he started running. Sand scattered and he stumbled, righting himself before he fell. Picking up speed, he ran faster and faster, not sure of the direction or why he was running. He needed to run, needed to not think for a while. His parents, the Pokémon League, Gary, Pikachu- it was too much to handle right now. Physical exercise, concentrating on moving and the way his body felt when it did, cleared his mind. He rolled around on the beach and remembered other beaches, many others, where he'd spent time with his Pokémon and, before then, his mother. He landed on his back and stared at the moon. Laughter bubbled in his throat and he let it loose, because it felt good to laugh, to smell the briny ocean, and to inhale deep, clean air. It felt nice to not be imprisoned in the house and to know he might be able to escape, if he really wanted to. Misty had come to him. Such freedom. Ash sighed and relaxed.

Giovanni could appear and reassert his power over Ash. Ash lifted his head and saw no one, nothing except scuttling Krabby further away. A Wailmer bubbled in the water fifteen feet away. Magikarp jumped further back and he smiled, thinking fondly of the St. Anne and the Gyrados. His childhood felt so far away.

This was the first time he'd been alone, truly alone, in years. He'd hated to be alone in Pallet Town and had stubbornly chased after Gary, who insisted he was too good for him. Traveling, he'd always had companions. When he'd been separated from them, he'd had Pikachu. Out here, Ash wasn't the Rocket head's son, wasn't the Pokémon League Champion, wasn't Pikachu's trainer or Misty's lover. He was himself and he belonged to no one. He laughed again. It was great. He'd return eventually, but he'd relish the freedom for the moment.

He relaxed and thought of nothing. It was wonderful to be no one.

* * *

Giovanni stood a few feet away and watched Satoshi. Nothing happened in his mansion without his knowledge and he'd known the instant Pikachu had lifted his son out the window. He had no intention of letting him escape after waiting so long. It appeared as though he had no intention of vacating the mansion and swimming to shore, however. Giovanni smiled. He thought of his son, younger, and how often he'd seen him unknown to Delia. He'd never been absent- he'd watched and waited from afar.

In his pocket, he had Satoshi's remaining Pokémon. He hadn't engineered them or changed them in gijinka like Pikachu. He crept through the sand and knelt. Satoshi's eyes were shut and he seemed oblivious to the world. Giovanni placed Satoshi's Ambipom next to his right hand and walked away. There. He'd given him a key to escape. He'd see how Satoshi reacted, with the information he had about his parents and now a tool if he wanted to break through the security. Should he do so, Giovanni would be terribly disappointed, but he had faith Satoshi wasn't going to flee him. He'd overheard how he reacted to his mother.

There was hope Satoshi was his father's son.

* * *

He sat up and rolled his hand over the ball beside it. He squeezed and twisted his wrist. Blinking, he opened the ball and Ambipom materialized. She grinned at Ash and Ash smiled back. Then the monkey Pokémon jumped at Ash's chest and he hugged her.

Ash looked around, cuddling Ambipom to his chest. There were footprints in the sand and he followed them to a fence, standing around the second half of the house. Barbed wire prohibited people from getting any further. Ash stared at Ambipom's Pokeball in his hand. Giovanni had given him his Pokémon back.

He jumped. Giovanni had known he was out here and hadn't done anything. Nothing Ash did wasn't anticipated by Team Rocket's boss. It sent a chill down his spine and Ambipom inquired, chattering at him. Ash shook his head.

Ambipom rode on his shoulder and Ash collapsed in the sand again. He didn't know what he wanted now. The freedom he'd experienced had fled him and he was trapped. True, he had Ambipom and Misty had Rattata. They could escape, if they really wanted to. Yet Ash didn't want to escape.

Giovanni needed to trust him enough to let him stay with him...and then Ash could begin finding the younger Giovanni, the one his mother had almost destroyed. He needed a plan. Being on his best behavior wouldn't be good enough.

He'd talk to Misty and Pikachu. They might have some ideas.

"Pikachu?" Ash called at the window and Pikachu's blond head, with its strangely fitting earrings, appeared through the window. He extended his arm to Ash and frowned.

"I don't think I can lift you up on my own," he said. "Hang on. I'll get Misty."

"Ambipom! Am!" Ambipom said and Pikachu stared at it. The Ambipom skittered up the wall and dangled out, Pikachu holding its tail, to provide Ash a mini rope. Ash snatched it, Ambipom cried in dismay (Ash must've been heavier than she thought), and, with a new, unseen addition, they hauled Ash back through the window. The going was slow- Ambipom couldn't carry Ash very well, and Pikachu had to reassure her she wasn't going to dislocate her tail. Someone (probably Misty) heaved and Ash smacked into the wall. His clothing was dragged along it and he had a split second view of Misty's room from an odd angle close to the ceiling before he sailed through, his fall broken by three warm bodies.

"Ash, I'm glad you're back too, but...get off!" Misty said and shoved him off her. Pikachu did the same and Ambipom squeezed out from under. Rattata, who couldn't have helped even he wanted to, was staring at them from the doorway.

"Where did Ambipom come from?" Misty asked.

Ambipom blinked innocently. Ash stared at her and she grinned at him; it was the familiar mischievous look he'd come to associate with her. She blew him a raspberry.

"I don't know how Giovanni got her. She wasn't part of my original team at the Pokémon League. And the last time I saw her, she'd gone off and left me and Dawn."

"Giovanni does strange things," Pikachu agreed. He leveled Ash a cool stare. "Are you ready to talk?"

Ash nodded. "But maybe we should do it in a more comfortable place than the floor."

"Good idea," Misty said, staring at Ambipom. Ambipom blew her a raspberry too and crawled onto Ash's left shoulder. Pikachu scoffed and Ambipom asked him a question. Pikachu scowled.

"I'm half human now. Ash's shoulders are all yours," he said. Misty blinked.

"Ambipom has a crush on me," Ash explained. Misty's mouth puckered into a little 'oh' of understanding and she smiled gingerly.

"She isn't the first Pokémon of yours to crush on you," she remarked. "Remember Chikorita? And after she evolved into Bayleef?"

Pikachu snickered. " 'Hi, Satoshi'. BOOM."

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Bayleef was a little heavy when she jumped on me." He winced, remembering the bruises her jumps had left on him.

"Do you want to sit on the bed?" Misty inquired and beamed at her bed. Ash sat on it and it flowed beneath him. Her grin, if possible, broadened. At Ash's look of incomprehension, she said, "It's a water bed, Ash. Everything in this room is water related. I never had a room like this, not even when I lived in the Cerulean Gym."

"But why go to such great lengths to make _you _happy?" Ash said.

"I don't know," she said. "But that's not the point."

"He gave me Ambipom back," Ash said. "I think he trusts me enough not to use her to escape."

"If you really wanted to, you could swim back to Vermilion City," Misty said. "The window here was no accident either."

"Nothing here is an accident," Ash said. "The intercom Pikachu connected to my mother's room, him giving me back the Pokeball, and anything we've 'discovered'...Giovanni meant for us to find it."

"We're pawns in his game now," Misty said. She joined him on the bed and removed his customary cap. Ambipom gave her a death glare and Misty stared back. She ran her fingers through Ash's hair and said to the purple haired monkey Pokémon, "Uh uh, pal. This one's mine."

Ambipom scoffed at her. "Am. Ambipom. Ambipom."

"She says, 'I don't think so'," Pikachu said. He stretched and sprawled across the bed. "When did I become Meowth?"

"When you became the only Pokémon here who can translate," Misty replied.

Pikachu sighed dramatically and held his hand over his forehead. Misty rolled her eyes and Ash smirked. Rattata climbed onto the bed too and hopped into Misty's lap. Ambipom and Rattata exchanged a look and Pikachu lifted his head.

"Oh, by the way, that Rattata has a crush on you, Misty," Pikachu said. "In case you didn't already figure it out."

"Giovanni trusts me enough to give me one Pokémon," Ash said. "And a way out, if I really wanted it. But what does he want me to do? Become a Rocket in full?"

"You'd never become a Rocket," Misty said. "He hasn't spent much time with you since he kidnapped you, either."

"Is it really a kidnapping if Satoshi can escape?" Pikachu pointed out. "He's not actually trapped here. He might be without most of his Pokémon, and I'm relatively powerless, but he could still flee if he really wanted to."

"He knows I wouldn't," Ash said. "I won't back down and I think there's good in him. I intend to find it."

"You think eventually, Giovanni will let you out where you can talk to him?" Misty asked. She ran her fingers through Ash's hair again and Ambipom swatted at her wrist, knocking it out of Ash's locks.

"Hey!" she protested. Ambipom fluttered her eyelids and feigned innocence. Ash, who hadn't seen the move, stared at the Pokémon and his girlfriend.

"I'm on to you," she warned Ambipom. Ambipom grinned.

"Maybe then, Giovanni will change me back," Pikachu said. "The proportions and distance are all wrong. I keep expecting the ground to be closer and the ceiling to be further."

"What do you think he'll do about your mother?" Misty said and, in a lower tone, said, "What would _you _do?"

"Mom lied to me for years," Ash said. "She thought she was protecting me, and I guess she was, except Giovanni probably could have taken me at any time. He didn't because he was waiting for me. He wasn't waiting for her. I don't know..."

His throat constricted. "I don't know if he'll keep her alive."

"What would you do?" she repeated and squeezed his shoulder. Ambipom glared at her and raised her tail threateningly; Misty glared back and the fire in her eyes prompted Ambipom to back down.

"I don't know," he said. "On one hand, she raised me. On the other hand, she betrayed my father, doomed everyone Team Rocket encountered, and she lied to me. I'm furious at her and I don't think her reasons were good enough, but..."

"She's your mom," Misty finished.

"You know, you never told me what happened to your parents," Ash said. He blinked, realizing it was a rather personal question.

"They joined Team Aqua," Misty said. "A few months after I was born, they both joined and left us to fend for ourselves. I don't know why they did it. They might've been brain washed. I've never actually met them."

"So your parents are part of an organization too," he said. She nodded and looked down, heart heavy.

"How do you plan on convincing Giovanni to mend his ways?" she inquired, looking up and touching his face. He held her hand to his cheek.

"There have to be things he loved before he met my mom, things that made him happy that weren't cruel and sinister," Ash said. "Simple things, maybe. Things that made him feel like a kid. I'm going to find them."

She smiled softly, bitterly. "Good luck."

"Do you think you'll ever meet your parents?" he asked. "Team Rocket might have something to do with Team Aqua."

"I wouldn't know what to tell them, even if we did meet," she said. They lapsed into silence and Rattata crawled up her stomach. She scrunched his ears and laid her head on the pillows. Ash watched her for a few moments. He'd known Misty for years and she'd never mentioned her parents before. He had to wonder how she really felt about them. Was it the way Giovanni felt about Delia, like he'd been abandoned?

"You know, if Giovanni really wants to talk to me and for me to be his son again, he could at least have dinner with us," Ash said. Misty sat up with a soft 'huh?'

"Hey, Pikachu, you think you could rig the intercom to reach Giovanni?"

Pikachu contemplated this, one eye shut and the other open. He frowned, gnawing on his lip and looked at the intercom in Misty's room. He opened his other eye and met his trainer's eyes. Ash stared back.

"I could, but it'd take a lot of experimentation," Pikachu confirmed. "I'd have to figure out which rooms had your father in them, and then check every single one for him. There's a chance he won't answer, either."

"Nothing here's done by accident," Ash said. "He'll know we're trying."

"As long as he doesn't decide to ignore your call because he knows we're trying," Misty said. She stared at the window with a determined look. "But I don't think he will either. He wants you to act on your own before he counters."

"Is everything like a gigantic Pokémon match to him?" Ash wondered.

"Maybe," Pikachu and Misty said.

"Then it's one we'll win," Ash decided. Ambipom agreed and Pikachu grinned.

"You'll never change, Ash Ketchum," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "I swear."


	10. Minor Victories

Author's Note: Wow, I wrote a lot of filler stuff for this story, didn't I? XD

Chapter Ten: Minor Victories

Pikachu fell asleep tinkering with the intercom. Ash prodded him into wakefulness and, had Pikachu still possessed his electric, Misty might have heard screams. Pikachu gave Ash a very nasty look for his troubles, moved away from the intercom (he'd fallen asleep standing up), and, wordlessly, walked over to Ash's bed to sleep more restfully. Ash watched with bemusement; Aipom had fallen asleep on a chair and hadn't woken at her master's rousing. Habit made Ash's hand fall to his belt, to touch his Pokeballs reassuringly and remind himself he was a champion Pokémon trainer. Then memory set in and he groaned, dropping his hand at his side.

He stretched and went to shower. Someone had left him a change of clothing in the Rocket scarlet and black hues. He had black dress pants and a red silk dress shirt, along with indigo boxers and socks. He left his clothing on the floor, showered, shaved, and changed. Pikachu had sprawled across the bed in his absence and his ears twitched in his sleep. Ash smiled fondly.

He vacated his room and looked at Misty's door. It remained closed and, when he turned the knob, locked too. He hadn't known the doors could lock from the inside. He snorted.

"Wow, Misty," he called at the door. "We've been friends for ten years, but you don't trust me enough not to come into your room when you're sleeping."

Misty opened the door. Her hair was sleep tousled, but she looked alert enough. She grinned at him. "You might steal my virtue."

"I already have," he said and she smacked him in the head. She slammed the door in his face and he heard water running a few minutes later. Rubbing his nose gingerly where the door had collided with it, he headed to the corner where the door to the rest of the house led. The door had a thin little window and Ash heard a mechanism click. He stepped back and James wheeled in a cart. James' long blue hair was still shiny and sleek, and smelled like flowers. Despite his hair's vitality, he moved lethargically and had bags under his eyes. Ash blinked.

"Where's Jessie?" Ash asked. James stared at him.

"I don't know," he said. "Sometimes, we don't see each other until late at night."

"I thought she was in charge of bringing us food," Ash said and James shrugged. He brought the cart into Ash's room and headed back the way he'd came. Ash followed him; James forgot to close the door behind him and Ash squeezed inside the open space. James didn't notice. He set off with a purposeful stride toward what Ash assumed was the kitchen- the first hallway after the corridor. Ash looked around him.

The corridor leading to his and Misty's part of the house continued a short way before opening up into a long, wide hallway with thick scarlet rugs with Pokeballs on them. The walls were painted sapphire blue, and had paintings of previous Team Rocket bosses on them. At least, Ash assumed that was what they were. The paintings were in gilded frames and hung about halfway up the wall. The hallway dead-ended with the first Boss, then continued until it reached another hallway, where the middle Boss was. Ash couldn't determine how far the hallway went from where he was, nor could he tell anything about the hallway at the far end, where Giovanni's picture hung. Ash stepped closer; the painter had captured his father's anguished expression quite well, despite it masquerading behind coldness. They had known the same thing Ash did- there was a human behind the Team Rocket Boss, a human who needed salvation.

Giovanni looked about nineteen years younger, so it had to have been only a year since Delia had left with her son. His father wore a suit and a tie and stroked a Persian's neck. He was sitting in a black cushioned chair with one leg folded over the other and stared straight at the painter. He emanated power and his gaze was captivating. Ash moved his head back and forth to make sure Giovanni's eyes didn't follow him, but, despite how realistic Giovanni looked, he was just a picture.

Beside Giovanni was an austere, cold looking woman simply labeled "Madame Boss". Her hair was tied back in a strict bun and her eyes bore into Ash. Her suit was the deep dark purple of royalty and she squeezed a golden scepter in her right hand. Her left hand rested on a ledger on her desk.

Ash tore his gaze away from the paintings and decided to take the second hallway off this one, rather than the first. James had taken the first fork and Ash didn't want to meet up with him and have his escape discovered. The second hallway had the same carpeting, paintings and portraits of famous Rockets and antique depictions that were probably worth a fortune. Ash didn't have an eye for art, however, and looked at the closed doors. The first door on his left was closed and locked, with no sign indicating what it might be.

The next on the right was ajar and he heard an aggravated sigh. Curious, Ash crept closer and discovered his father sitting at a desk nursing a cup of coffee. His back was to the rear wall and he sat at a large desk. Papers were piled in neat stacks and his Persian yawned. The room appeared to be a study, from what little Ash could see. He'd wanted a chance to speak with his father, hadn't he? This was his chance.

"This coffee tastes like Jessie made it with Muk instead of coffee beans," Giovanni groused. He headed to throw it out and stopped. Ash opened the door and father and son stared at each other.

Giovanni smirked. "Hello, Satoshi. Growing bored with your accommodations?"

"I wanted to speak to you," he said.

"Someone left the door open and you snuck in," Giovanni supplied. Ash flushed, but looked him in the eye.

"Yes," he said. "And Pikachu spent all last night trying to get the intercom to work from my room to yours, but it didn't work."

"That's because I shut it off," he answered. "Come in. I have a better chance getting something done than reading these...'intelligence' reports." He scoffed. "Intelligence is a misnomer."

Ash hesitated and Giovanni repeated his offer. "Sit, sit."

Ash selected the seat in front of Giovanni's desk and Giovanni straightened the papers on his desk.

"I see you went for a nighttime stroll last night," he said.

"You gave me back Aipom," he replied. "Why?"

"I overheard part of your conversation with your mother," Giovanni replied. "I found your loyalty to someone you barely know touching."

"You planned all of this," he accused.

"No, not all. I had no intention of letting you see this part of the house for a while," Giovanni said. "However, now that you have, in essence, a way out and a way to flee, how do you feel about your freedom?"

"It's not true freedom," Ash countered. "You still have my Pokémon, most of them, and Pikachu's still powerless."

"Ah," Giovanni said, smiling. "You didn't think I'd let you escape fully armed, did you?"

"You couldn't have met me another way, instead of kidnapping me?" Ash said.

"I could have," he admitted. "However, you are remarkably thick headed. I could not take the chance your mother would try to influence you against me and give you a reason to side with her."

"Misty said you used to be more open and less cruel," he said.

"I used to be many things, Satoshi," Giovanni said. He raised his eyebrows at him. "You cannot possibly think of reforming and 'saving' someone like me."

"I helped Mewtwo," Ash said stubbornly.

Giovanni's eyes widened. "Now that is a name I have not heard in years. You were involved with Mewtwo?"

"I thought you knew all about me," Ash countered.

"I've been watching you sporadically since your mother took you from me," Giovanni said. "But you can't imagine I have all the time in the world to whittle away watching one ten year old boy."

"You used to be happy."

"Who's to say I'm not now?" he replied. "I have millions of dollars, I run a criminal syndicate and, right now, people are killing others in the name of Team Rocket."

"Those things don't make you happy," Ash shot back.

"My definition of 'happiness' varies from yours," Giovanni replied. He dumped the coffee in the trashcan and it fell out in one turgid lump. He pulled a face. "Dreadful. Jessie must be reprimanded."

"Don't you want to walk around Vermilion City with your Pokémon at your side and the sun on your face?" Ash asked.

Giovanni smiled sadly. "Those are children's dreams, Satoshi, and I've never been a child. Since the day I was born, I was molded into a mini adult."

"Wouldn't you rather be on the dock than reading those things?" Ash said, inclining his head toward the documents under Giovanni's hands.

"I don't have that luxury."

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "You're the head of Team Rocket. You can take a day off once in a while. You don't answer to anyone."

"Who manages Team Rocket when I'm gone? Who am I to abdicate my position to? You are technically my heir, but I haven't named you officially and I have no other children," Giovanni said. "I can't afford to take a day off."

"Let everything go for one day," he said. "What could go wrong in one day?"

Giovanni gave him a sardonic look. "Jessie, James, and Meowth hounded you for years and you ask me this?"

"Maybe not a whole day," Ash relented. "Maybe a few hours."

Giovanni groaned and looked at his papers. "Two hours, Satoshi. Then I have to finish these. You'd better let Misty know where you went, before she tries to attack something again. I put safeguards on the Pokémon Center because I've seen her temper in action before."

Ash smiled. It hadn't been a major victory, but it was a little one. He had hope.

"You can't walk around like that," Giovanni objected. He and Ash stood in Ash's room, with Ash balancing his hat on his head for the best style. Pikachu glared at the Rocket head from his vantage point on Ash's bed.

"Like what?" Ash said. "I look normal."

"There are two problems," Giovanni said. "For one thing, you don't look like my son."

"How is that a problem?" Ash said, puffing up. "I didn't think you wanted to announce you're Team Rocket."

"That's the other problem," Giovanni said. "I'm the head of Team Rocket, and you're the Pokémon Champion I kidnapped. Think with your head, boy. What would a normal person, having seen the press coverage, assume seeing you in public with me?"

"I'm not wearing a Rocket grunt outfit," Ash said.

"I didn't suggest that," Giovanni said. He rolled back a closet door Ash hadn't noticed before and Ash's mouth dropped. The closet extended as far as the spacious bathroom and held hundreds of outfits. Giovanni plucked off Ash's hat and Ash whirled, gawking at his father and the clothing.

"Change first," Giovanni said. "And forget the hat."

"What about you?" Ash replied. "You're going to make me change and you're going to go like that?'

"Of course not," he said. "I'm going to shower first, change, and then I'll collect you."

Ash scowled and Giovanni laid a hand on his shoulder. Ash stared at it and then his father. Quickly, like he was disused to affection, he removed his hand and his expression softened, though he didn't smile.

"I promise to return," he said and frowned, looking at Pikachu. "We may be able to make better arrangements for your partner."

He shut the door and Ash looked at the clothing arrayed before him. A switch moved the top level down within reach and he was stunned by the selection of colors and styles. The saffron shirt in front of him felt like real silk and it flowed like water between his hands. He pulled it off the rack and Pikachu jumped to join his trainer. He pointed out a matching pair of dress pants and expensive leather dress shoes that pinched but would probably stretch.

"You're going out?" Misty asked, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes sparkled and Ash's heart skipped a beat. He remembered the moment he'd fallen for her and how much of an idiot girls could make him.

"For a couple hours," Ash said. "I can't believe I got him to agree to it."

"Have a good time," she said softly. "Be safe, Ash."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"So naive, even now," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She smirked and ruffled his hair. "He took your hat."

"I feel naked without it," he complained and she laughed.

"I can tell you a few other things you'd be naked without," she said, grinning.

"My Pokeballs and belt," he said. Her eyes still twinkled, but her expression sobered.

"That's not what I meant, but maybe you'll get them back. You never know," she said. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Enjoy your time with your father. Bring back something for me, okay?"

"You didn't want to go too, did you?" he asked, tossing his shirt off and buttoning the new one on.

"This is supposed to be quality time between you and your father," she replied. "I wouldn't want to interrupt that. You can tell me all about it when you get back."

He kicked off his pants and she sighed, kissing him on the cheek again and waving him so long for now. Ash grinned at Pikachu. He was nervous and excited, the same combination he usually felt before a big battle. He kicked off his shoes too, changed them, and darted into the bathroom to apply some cologne. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be presentable for his father. This also entailed running his fingers through his hair, running a brush through it, and fixing his collar. He could have asked Misty to do it, but she seemed quietly detached at the moment.

"How do I look, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu gave him the thumbs up and frowned, looking away. "I wish I were going with you. It doesn't feel the same if we're not together."

"I know, but maybe Giovanni will change you back soon," Ash said. "And it's only one event. It's not like we haven't been separated before."

Pikachu frowned for a few seconds longer, blew Ash a raspberry, and said, "Have fun, Satoshi. I'll go bug Misty and Rattata while you're gone. _And _I'll get further with her than you have."

"Hey!" Ash said. Pikachu grinned devilishly.

"Have fun," he said in a singsong voice.


	11. Day Out

Author's Note: Things happen in this long chapter; there's also some lame Japanese name puns here, so go ahead and pelt me with things.

I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter Eleven: Day Out

Misty switched on the TV and wrapped an arm around Rattata. Pikachu had joined them and she flicked through the channels. Professor Oak was hosting a show for Pokémon beginners Misty skipped past, Professor Rowan had a lecture about the red Gyrados in the Lake of Rage, and a few news stations were still obsessed with Ash's disappearance. She settled on a show not talking about Ash at all, but about Team Magma and Aqua. She pushed the button up to change it again and Pikachu laid his hand on her hand. They experienced a disorienting moment, where they had forgotten Pikachu didn't have paws anymore, and then Pikachu snatched the remote.

"I want to watch that," he told her.

She sighed and let him. The reporter was visiting Slateport City and standing in front of the dock. Beaming, proud, with orange hair catching the sun's rays, stood a stocky woman next to what the reporter had already called her husband. The man had dark blue hair and lines under his eyes. Yet both smiled at the camera. They wore Team Aqua uniforms and Misty's heart skipped a beat. She straightened on the bed, Rattata on her lap, and stared intently at the set. Pikachu rolled his head to look at her, and then looked back at the screen.

"You two have been members of Team Aqua for how long now?" the reporter asked.

"Twenty two years to date!" the woman announced proudly. "We left our home in Cerulean City and joined up as soon as we heard!"

The bottom dropped out of Misty's stomach. Pikachu looked back at her and she gripped the sheets tightly.

"What did you do before you saw Team Aqua?" the reporter replied. She had piled pink hair on the top of her head, a yellow outfit so bright it hurt the eyes, and was slightly chubby. Misty couldn't tell much else about her, because of the awful yellow skirt and jacket outfit she was wearing.

"We used to be the Cerulean Gym Leaders," the man replied.

"Your parents?" Pikachu asked, staring at Misty. Rattata squawked in alarm and Misty looked down.

"Yes," Misty admitted. "I've never seen them before. Daisy threw out all their pictures."

Pikachu shut off the TV and Misty jerked her head up. Looking guilty, Pikachu turned it back on and Misty shook her head.

"It's okay. I don't want to look at people who'd abandon their children for a stupid idea like turning the whole world into an ocean," Misty said dully. "Even if they are my parents."

"Misty..." Pikachu said softly.

"You haven't seen or spoken to your children in twenty two years?" the reporter said, incredulous.

"We left right after our daughter Misty was born," the woman replied. "We thought we'd make a better life for her, for all of us. She'd be proud of us, I think."

"No, I wouldn't!" Misty snapped. She squeezed the sheets tighter and they slipped from her fingers. They were, after all, silk. She hoped Ash was having a good time with her father. She stared at her parents on the TV and, as much as she hated and resented them for abandoning her, she yearned to know them. The loathing grew, because she hated herself for wanting to know them at all. What did she care? They'd abandoned her, like Delia had forced Giovanni away from Ash. And then Giovanni had come back for him...

A lump formed in Misty's throat.

"Misty, are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Why would you think flooding the earth is better than raising your children?" she said. "You never stopped by...not once..."

"What do you have to say about rumors of Team Aqua members mysteriously vanishing?" the reporter continued.

"We know nothing about that," Misty's mother said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to our viewers?" the reporter asked. Misty's parents shook their heads and the news switched to yet another story about Ash. Misty switched the TV off and curled into a ball with Rattata at the center. She grabbed her bag, retrieved her Pokeballs, and held them close to her too. Oh, what the hell. Giovanni wasn't here now.

She sent her Pokémon out, just so she'd be surrounded by familiar faces. Pikachu was familiar, but he wasn't the same, and she wanted Pokémon she'd known since her early childhood.

"Misty?" Pikachu said and nudged her. "Are you okay?"

Misty mumbled into the pillow. She felt so very alone.

* * *

The morning sunlight was blinding after spending so much time indoors. Giovanni had given Ash sunglasses and he too sported them. Behind them, it was impossible to see his expression. He'd color coordinated with Ash and had on a red silk shirt, black dress pants, and white loafers. The two walked off the dock and the boat driver, after nodding and assuring them he'd be back in two hours, sped off. He seemed particularly glad to be out of Giovanni's company, though the Boss hadn't said anything during their ride.

Giovanni swept a cane out from the back seat and twirled it between his fingers. It was pin striped with a ruby inset at the top. He carried it with him and Ash could see he didn't really need it. It reminded him of a cane Gary had carried and Ash stared, mouth agape. Giovanni smirked at him.

"Why are you carrying that?" Ash asked.

"I'm quite popular with the ladies," Giovanni said. He looked at the sun and then at the town spread out around him. "Where do you suggest we go first?"

Three Officer Jennys riding motorbikes sped past them and kicked up dust. They raced toward the intersection of Vermilion City and its bordering route by Saffron, and took off from there with portable sirens blaring. Another Officer Jenny stopped in front of them and Ash's chest tightened. It was strange to be on the wrong side of the law. With one word, he could be free of his father, but...

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"We've heard rumors of another Team takeover at Silph Co," Officer Jenny said. "This is the first time Team Galactic has shown its face in the Kanto region. We don't know what they're looking for, but since the last hostile take over from Team Rocket, all squads are on guard. If you see or hear anything suspicious, let us know immediately."

"We will," Ash said. The Officer Jenny looked him over, frowned, and nodded.

"Be on the look out," she said, revved her motorcycle, and drove off. Giovanni stepped closer to Ash and his eyes twinkled. His lips held a faint hint of a smile and his whole expression looked less severe than usual. The lines in his face had eased.

"Walking with you doesn't count as 'anything suspicious'," Ash said and Giovanni patted him on the head briefly.

"Good job blending in," he said. "That's one of the most important things when you're part of the Rocket organization. You don't announce yourself to the general population. You become a wolf in sheep's clothing and wait."

Ash wasn't sure he liked the analogy. He didn't want to be part of Team Rocket. The affection had warmed him for a few seconds, until Giovanni tacitly reminded him of his aspirations. They walked further and saw Clefairy, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu string lights over the buildings. He gnawed his lip, thinking of Pikachu back at the mansion. Giovanni appeared not to notice; he was stoic again.

As they approached the main town, they saw a small Pokémon festival had been erected. There were plays, a Bellossom performance, puppet shows, carnival games, and pin the tail on the Tauros. Ash cringed, thinking of all the Tauros he had accidentally caught at the Safari Zone. To his right was a water balloon-filling contest.

"This all seems very domestic," Giovanni said. "Was this where you wanted to spend the two hours?"

To his left, he heard two people arguing the merits of "digital Pokémon" versus their counterparts. Someone swore by Porygon and Porygon 2, and another person said they suffered tremendous weaknesses when compared with other Pokémon. Ash had never had a Porygon. The only one he'd met had been inside the computer system. He looked ahead and saw Team Galactic grunts standing idly by a play involving the four Teams. Giovanni and Ash moved in unison toward the play.

"Why did I ever agree to join this stupid organization?" one of the Galactic grunts on the side complained. "My hair looks like a fruit bowl."

"Yeah, well, my hair used to be red, before I had to dye it," the other grunt replied. "And no woman will date me because I look like a clone of you."

"Take that back!" the other grunt said.

"Make me!"

"The world's first synchronized idiot fight," Giovanni muttered. He looked up at the people portraying Team Aqua and Magma. "Perhaps not the first."

The play was set on a small stage, set up impromptu with a wooden platform and some incredibly uninspiring trees and bushes. The stage measured about fifteen feet across and ten in length, and was raised a foot off the ground. At the moment, four people were milling around. One wore the blue Team Aqua sailor uniform, one a fiery Team Magma red and black, one black and white of Galactic, and the last a red R emblazoned on a obsidian shirt and a long black skirt. Giovanni's scowl returned.

There were five rows of seats, with ten seats per row. The seats were broken up with five seats per area and an aisle in the middle besides the ones in between. They chose spots at the back; about eight or nine people were watching, one with a fidgety child and her Pidgey. The Pidgey's wings flapped up dust. The festival was held close to the shore, but sand went everywhere.

"I'm Team Magma and I stand for _fire_!" the Team Magma person proclaimed. "My name is Aku!" The man wore an auburn long wig ending at his shoulders and flashed a grin at the audience. Giovanni scoffed.

"I'm Team Aqua and I think there isn't enough water in this world! People need water to live, and I think we should have more of it! Never mind Team Magma wanting to turn everything into land! I want oceans everywhere! My name is Umi!" The girl struck a pose, with her long blue hair swirling when she pivoted, thrusting out her hips and chest. Her chest bounced and Giovanni sneered.

"The subtlety in names is astounding," he muttered. Ash was too busy watching the girl's chest bounce. It went up and down three times before it stopped.

"I'm Team Galactic and I think we need to build a better world! We need to destroy what we have now, and all its imperfections, and live in a world of our own design. We need to get rid of the mistakes of the past and demolish everyone who gets in our way. My name is Kage!" The Team Galactic person had the typical blue-green bowl cut and dark, riveting brown eyes mismatching the hair completely. He was thin and muscular and moved like his namesake. He struck a pose too, swooping down and bowing with his arm brushing the floor in a curve. He straightened, hand on his waist and his Pokebelt.

"I'm from Team Rocket and I think you're all fools," the last person sneered. She had icy blue hair and cold amethyst eyes. Ash had a gut feeling she wasn't pretending to be a Rocket. She was well endowed, but, unlike the Team Aqua member, she held herself with class and projected frigidity. "I'm for power and prestige, not for 'remaking the world' or 'sucking it up in a vortex'. You have no idea what it's like to rule and you never will."

"Your name?" Kage asked and the Rocket girl smiled. It held no warmth and, startled, Kage backed up, sensing a viper stare.

"I have no use for names," the girl replied. "But if you must...I am 'Ankoku'."

Kage's eyes widened and he shook his head. In a second, he, along with Umi and Aku, had regained focus and resumed their play. Giovanni smiled thinly and Ash's hands dried. He rubbed them on his pants. The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'ahhed' appreciatively, not understanding this wasn't an act. At least, Ash sincerely doubted it was.

"I don't like you," Umi pronounced to Aku. "Why do you have to burn down everything? Why don't you want more water? Water brings life to the people."

"And water drowns people! More land means more places to live!" Aku replied.

"You're both nuts! I'm going to destroy the world and rebuild it!" Kage said.

Ankoku yawned, long and overly dramatic. "You three muscle in on Kanto Rocket territory and squabble like children. How you can expect anyone to take you seriously with such lofty and impossible goals? You steal a Pokedex from a child. Oh, so threatening."

"You have no idea what our leader is planning," Kage said. "Yours has been in hiding for far too long. He's an old man now. He lets others lead the fight and sits back, commanding from afar."

"At least I know what the Boss is doing!" Ankoku shot back. "And where he is!"

"At least Cyrus is doing something!" Kage said. "The Boss hasn't done anything!"

Giovanni stiffened beside Ash. His teeth were gritted and his fists balled. In an undertone, he said, "I'd be very interested to see how this turns out."

Umi and Aku blinked. They were obviously only there for comedic value, because they were slowly backing off the stage. More people took their seats at the 'play' turned into disagreement, and Ankoku's eyes blazed. Her hand strayed to her belt, as did Kage's, like they were ready to have a battle royale right here and now. Beneath the stage area, Umi and Aku looked nervous.

"You have no idea Team Rocket's plans, you petty hanger-on," Ankoku sneered. "You Team Galactic runts look like photocopies."

"Name one thing besides kidnapping the Champion Team Rocket has done recently," Kage countered. "Name one way Team Rocket has shown its face in the last five years."

"The whole point of an organization isn't to flash its name around and proclaim 'look at me'!" Ankoku said.

"You haven't done a damn thing, have you?" Kage said. "You sit around and twiddle your thumbs while Team Galactic gets things done."

"Oh, what do you get done? Buying out the store's teal hair wash?" Ankoku said.

"Our leader isn't hiding behind a name," Kage said. "Admit it. The Boss is past his prime. It's time for a real Team to take over."

Giovanni's lower lip curled in contempt and his hand too had strayed to his Pokebelt. It made Ash feel rather naked, to only have Aipom and she in his pocket, since he was without his belt. Kage and Ankoku were close to staging a street fight. Although their ideals wouldn't get them arrested, a street fight certainly would. Ankoku's hand wavered at her belt.

"When you're done getting yourselves blown up, I'm sure Team Rocket will be glad to use you for experiments," she said. "We've always wondered why some humans have the IQ of a Slowpoke."

She skipped off the stage's steps, looked directly at Giovanni and Ash, and headed to the water balloon popping. Giovanni vacated his seat, and Ash followed. He didn't feel much like watching any more 'fake' productions.

* * *

"She'll find us in her own time," Giovanni said. "We have an hour and fifteen minutes left."

Ash sensed his father was still steaming over Kage's remarks, despite his outward facade. Years ago, he'd been told he was one of the few human beings to have an Aura and be able to use psychic powers to help Pokémon and guide them. It extended to humans, to a much more limited degree. He could tell true emotions if he was standing next to a person.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, gesturing toward the abandoned picnic tables at the festival's edges. It wasn't lunchtime yet and the food vendors had only started cooking. Giovanni nodded agreement and they settled themselves there.

"How long did you know my mother?" he asked. Giovanni's lips twitched.

"I don't want to discuss your mother right now," he said. "Not after that...performance."

Ash had a sudden violent image of Giovanni squeezing the Galactic grunt's neck until his eyes popped. He choked and Giovanni stared at him in concern. He shook his head. No good explaining the Aura to Giovanni now- it was a bit more detailed than he cared to get.

"Didn't you ever want to be a Pokémon trainer? To battle gym leaders and become the Pokémon League Champion like me?" he asked.

"I never had that luxury. I never had the freedom to choose what I wanted to do with my life. My mother made sure of that."

"You were never a Pokémon trainer?" he asked.

"A long, long time ago, before Pokedexes were invented, I tried to become one. I even applied for the test, behind my mother's back," he said. "I passed, but my mother kept a closer watch on me after that. It took years to escape her scrutiny. I could only become a gym leader after her death. She was the Viridian Gym leader before me."

"How old _is _Team Rocket?" he asked.

"We've been in existence for several hundred years," he said. "Those paintings you saw are only the newest ones. We have the rest in storage."

Ash's eyes widened. "Several...hundred...years..."

"Unlike the other Teams, we don't advertise," he sneered. "We're notorious, not a laughing stock."

"You want me to join you, don't you?"

"If you're anything like your mother, you won't," he said. "However, you've shown yourself to be a rather interesting combination of our characteristics. You have my determination and singular focus."

"Don't you ever feel trapped?" he said. "Bound by your own organization?"

"Were you anyone else, Satoshi..." he said. Ash blinked, perplexed by the comment. Giovanni elaborated. "At times, but...we are who we are. We can only control what's within our grasp. We can't 'remake the universe in our graven image'."

"Doesn't Team Rocket want to control everything?" Ash said. "I always thought they wanted to steal the best Pokémon, take over the world..."

"Team Rocket doesn't actually seek world domination through such a clumsy and awkward approach," he said. "We work behind the scenes. We affect things from behind the curtain. That's why your kidnapping was so news worthy, because it's the first time we've orchestrated a visibly Team Rocket action in years."

"Is that why Kage said you hadn't done anything?"

"_Fools_," Giovanni spat. "Insane children, thinking they can redesign the world to suit themselves."

"How old were you when your mother died?" Ash said, uncomfortable with the way the conversation had shifted.

"Twenty," he said and smirked at Ash's start.

"She died of natural causes," he said and the smirk broadened. "A heart attack. She sent so many people to their deaths and finally succumbed to death herself. She was very unhappy about it."

"What about your father?"

"My father," he said. He frowned. "Now him, I don't believe he died of natural causes. I believe my mother may have offed him because she thought he was too weak."

Ash shuddered.

"That's how the 'head of the organization' is supposed to think, Satoshi. Rid us of weakness at every turn and become the strongest possible," he said and the smirk vanished like it had never been. "Of course, had that been the case, you never would have been born."

"Do you consider love a weakness?" he said.

"You love Misty, don't you?" he replied. Ash met his father's gaze head on and nodded.

"Love has a considerable influence over us. It can shape us in ways we thought we'd never go," he said. "No, I have no fondness for love, though I cannot condemn you for your relationship with Misty. She has shown herself to be a much more capable person than Delia ever was."

"You never tried again after Mom?" Ash blushed, realizing the question was perhaps a trifle too blunt. "I mean, met someone else?"

"Women throw themselves at me all the time, Satoshi," he said harshly. "I have no interest in them. You were my son. I was not going to replace you through a one night stand."

Ash's discomfort grew and he fidgeted.

"I've kept an eye on you since Delia abandoned me. You didn't think those gym badges thrown your way were all out of pity, did you?" he said.

Ash gawked, mouth dropping.

"Gym leaders may have been encouraged, particularly in the beginning, to spare some 'kindness' for Giovanni's son," he said.

Ash shut his mouth, opened it again, and shut it. He hadn't earned most of his early badges. They'd been given to him like candy. And Jessie and James had battled him for the Earth Badge, not Giovanni. Once he'd left the Kanto region, he'd battled more successfully for badges, instead of having them handed to him.

"You guided me along?" he said. Giovanni shook his head.

"Once I saw you were capable, I let you go," he said. "I always kept tabs on you. No one travels anonymously, especially not you."

"You could have said something," Ash protested.

"I always thought, foolish as it may sound, that your mother might tell you who I was," he said.

"What's your favorite color?" he said. Giovanni burst out laughing. It was a thick, rich sound and Ash warmed hearing it. It reminded him of a younger, more carefree man who might have snuck around behind his mother's back one time too often.

"Red," he said. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Favorite food?" he said.

"I enjoy linguini now and then," he said. "Such probing questions, Satoshi." Ash blinked. He was teasing him. A smile broke out over his face too.

"What's your favorite memory?"

He frowned, pondering this. He was quiet for a few moments and Ash looked around at the children, their Pokémon, and their parents. The familiar Pikachu weight was gone and he missed it, but he thought it was a good trade off to be able to talk to his father on the outside, without having to worry about anything.

"When I was younger, as you may have guessed, I made a habit of sneaking out of Team Rocket HQ. By the time I turned eighteen, though I'd abandoned my dreams of ever becoming a famous Pokémon trainer, I decided to investigate what lay beyond the Viridian City's strange fences. I'm sure you've seen the acres of wild grass no one's ever touched."

Ash nodded. There was no way to reach it. The fence was simply too high and he'd never been able to Fly over it. Charizard was his only Pokémon who had been able to Fly, and he hadn't done it without a fight.

"I vaulted the fence one day- don't ask me how, because I don't remember. I jumped over and landed...except the wild grass only looked like wild grass. It turned out to be quick sand, with a very mischievous Kadabra guarding it. I fought my way out and the Kadabra decided I'd look good floating in the Pallet Town pond. So up I went, trying to think of what my mother would do in this situation and failing miserably, because I couldn't for the life of me imagine my mother younger and so foolish. I sailed all the way over Route 1 and into a lily pond. Professor Oak found me fifteen minutes later ranting at the Kadabra his son owned.

"I was drenched, soaking wet, and determined to get that damn Kadabra back. Professor Oak swore up and down Kadabra never pulled pranks, told me I was mistaken, and rushed to get me a towel. I sat there, dripping onto his kitchen floor, wondering what was taking so long, only to discover Kadabra had thrown all of Oak's towels into the pond too and was laughing hysterically.

"I never did get to use a towel, but I managed to have one up on Professor Oak _and _steal a few Pokémon while I was there," he said. "Mother never questioned where they came from, and I was smart enough to try up before I slunk back into HQ.

"I wonder what happened to that Kadabra...I think its mind may have snapped under all that pressure," he said. He frowned thoughtfully. "You know, come to think of it, that wasn't the end of the story. There was a little more, if you'd care to hear it."

Ash nodded, mentally picturing a Kadabra whipping towels around and into the Pallet Town lily pond.

"I walked out of Professor Oak's lab and was halfway up Route 1 when I ran into a young girl trying to fight off a flock of Spearow she'd somehow offended," he said. "I used the stolen Growlithe to fight them off and she promised she'd dry my clothes for me. I wasn't thinking straight- I'd normally have never helped someone out, but you know how women can affect our senses.

"I sat around in a pink bathrobe for an hour while my clothes dried and she shuttered the windows against the psychotic Kadabra now chucking every article of clothing it could find into the pond. I could hear Oak screaming and trying in vain to get Kadabra to obey him."

"Who was the woman?" he asked. Giovanni blinked.

"Isn't it obvious? You two share a gene for upsetting Spearow."

Ash stared blankly.

"That woman was your mother, Satoshi," he said. He consulted his watch. "I believe we've come full circle...and I've been out for two and a half hours. It's time to return to the mansion."

"Can't we stay out a while longer?"

Giovanni shook his head. "However, for the loyalty you've shown me, I believe full access to the house may be in order in the future. I don't think I'll be letting you roam the streets any time soon, but I see no reason why you can't have free range elsewhere."

"Was it your favorite memory because of Kadabra or because of my mother?" he asked. They rose from the picnic benches and stepped through the amassing crowd. It was growing close to eleven o'clock and the food smells were strong and fragrant.

"I'll leave that for you to decide," he answered.

* * *

Misty wavered back and forth, turning on the TV, shutting it off, watching it for a few minutes, shutting it off again. This persisted until Pikachu threw the remote out the window. He was anxious, afraid Giovanni had done something to Ash, and unable to sit still. Misty wanted to worry about Ash, but her mind kept returning to her parents. The news had said Team Galactic was in Saffron City for some reason. It might mean Team Aqua would follow suit, which might mean Team Aqua in Kanto for the first time ever. Her parents could be within her grasp. She could finally talk to them.

She stretched on the bed and consulted the clock. No wonder Pikachu was upset. Ash had been gone for over two hours now. And her parents had been gone her whole life. Try as she might, she couldn't break the new obsession. Had her sisters known and not told her? Or had her parents packed up without warning her older siblings? She didn't have a phone to ask them; Giovanni had been at least that prudent.

She sighed, aggravated. She wanted answers too, damn it.

* * *

Jessie had dared to sneak out for the first time in months. The freedom, the salt air, the Wingull calling, the children shrieking, and the cool breeze on her skin gratified her; it was all wonderful after being cooped up in that mansion with almost no noise at all, save what little conversation transpired. She'd seen the play and noticed Ash and the Boss sitting side-by-side, chummy and sickening. He'd not spoken to the kid for twenty years and now he was obsessed with him. Jessie had never known her father and her mother had died when she was little. The togetherness Ash enjoyed with his parents pissed Jessie off.

Then again, everything pissed her off now. She headed for the Team Galactic grunts standing in a corner and elbowed people out of her way. Looking like rejects had no appeal for her, but beyond them, she saw Team Aqua and Team Magma. She pushed her way through the Galactic losers too and nodded at Team Aqua and Magma. She needed a fresh start badly, away from the team that had run her life since her childhood and ruined it too.

"Are you interested in Team Magma?" a man with bright red hair asked her at the same time a girl with blue hair asked her if she was interested in Team Aqua.

"I might be...for the right price..." Jessie said, beaming. "Who's going to give me the best offer?"

They exchanged a look and Jessie fully expected them to start arguing and fighting over her. They looked her over and the Magma man sneered, seeing nothing appealing. He wandered away and the Aqua girl stepped closer, moving Jessie's hand so the 'R' on her glove was visible. Her eyes gleamed.

"We might have a spot for you," she said. "We always have space for new recruits."


	12. Domino House

Chapter Twelve: Domino House

"When do you think we can do this again?" Ash asked on the boat ride home. He was exhilarated, brought back to the cheeriness and excitement of his childhood. Giovanni represented a huge mystery to unravel and now that Ash didn't have the Pokemon challenge, he could direct his attention solely on his father.

"I don't know," Giovanni said. "We'll have to see how my schedule works out."

Ash frowned. "You should get out more often."

"And see how the populace mocks me?" he replied. "However, I see your point. It might not hurt to get back in touch with reality through my own eyes, instead of through my constituents."

"How long has it been since you've left your mansion?" he asked.

"Aside from my excursion to pick up you? Months. I tend to remain at a location unless necessity drives me elsewhere. A few years ago, I had the unpleasant experience of meeting someone deluded enough to think they could best me and tear down Team Rocket. At the time, delving deeper underground seemed a better alternative than dealing with an incredibly persistent trainer."

"Who was it?"

Giovanni stared, not seeing the upcoming mansion, but a scene from his past. "Gary Oak."  
**  
**"_Gary_?" Ash said, shocked. "He challenged you? And not for an Earth Badge?"

"He lost to me for his Earth Badge, if you recall," Giovanni replied. "My gym devastated him. He had to claim a badge from someone else. The loss galvanized him, convinced him I was the evil party who must be destroyed at all costs. When he learned Viridian Gym was a cover for Team Rocket, he decided he'd follow Team Rocket's activities.

"He lost to us at every turn, but it only made him more determined. After his last crushing defeat, he ceased. Then he decided he'd train more heavily and eventually beat the Elite Four. As you know, he was to be your last battle before becoming Pokemon League Champion. It was not my decision, ultimately, that led to his destruction. You'll find some members of Team Rocket have different ideas of what shames the organization than others."

"You can't control everyone in your organization?" Ash said. "But you _are _Team Rocket."

"My mother couldn't either..." Giovanni replied. "She liked to believe she could. That was why she killed Jessie's mother. Miyamoto was too close to those who had alternate ideas about what Team Rocket should stand for."

He'd known Team Rocket had people killed, but hearing the truth turned Ash's stomach. The boat bumped into the dock and Ash was reticent to leave it and his father. For all the cruelty and malevolence Team Rocket exercised, he knew his father was more than that. He had to know more. He hadn't had enough time with him yet.

"What other work do you have?" Ash asked.

"Nothing you can help me with, unless you care to read tedious report after tedious report," Giovanni replied. "Though, if you want, I can ring you when I'm having lunch and you can join me."

Ash smiled and Giovanni smiled back. They climbed out of the boat and Giovanni reached into his pocket. He produced a gold plated key and handed it to Ash. Ash stared at it and spun it over in his palm.

"This is a key for the locked door to the rest of the house. You'll be given access to the palm scanner in a few days."

Ash pocketed the key and they crossed the dock into the house. Giovanni unlocked the front door and waved off James, who had approached to ask a question. When Ash and Giovanni passed, James' gaze searched for someone beyond them and then ceased, not finding them. He sighed and vanished into another section of the house.

There were a myriad of hallways and corridors in Giovanni's mansion and only through following Giovanni did Ash not get himself thoroughly lost. It'd make a good rainy day activity, mapping out the mansion. Though he was technically still kidnapped, Ash found himself looking forward to it. Plus, if Pikachu were restored to normal, it could be like when he was younger and they were on an adventure.

"I leave you here," Giovanni said. "I trust you will be able to find your way back to your quarters without help."

Ash nodded. "About Pikachu..."

"Perhaps after these papers are finally finished and annotated, we can discuss him," he replied. "Not now."

"But he's miserable in the gijinka form," Ash protested.

"The proper tests need to be run soon," Giovanni said. "I don't have time to discuss this now, Satoshi."

"But couldn't you change him back? It'll only take-"

"You have no idea how long it will take," he said. "One day, when I bring you to Rocket labs, I'll show you just how intricate the procedures really are."

"But-"

"You really do have my determination," he said. "Very well. At lunch, we'll talk about this at length. Not now. Goodbye, Satoshi."

"Ash," he muttered. "My name is Ash."

Giovanni's eyes flashed, but he didn't remark on Ash's comment. "Oh, and by the way, if you see a door labeled 'the Ninetales Suite', I'd advise you to stay away. As a safety precaution. The door won't open for you, regardless, but it's best to be prepared."

He stepped into his office. "I will speak with you later."

And then he closed the door, albeit gently, six inches away from Ash's face.

* * *

Ash gushed to Misty about his exploits with his father and about the future. Misty waited patiently, hoping he might pick up on her distracted and melancholy nature. However, like Ash always was with something new and impressive, he had grown obsessed and didn't seem to notice she wasn't sharing his good humor. She made a decent effort and at first blush, it might look like she was enthusiastic, but she was nowhere near it.

"Can you believe it?" he asked. Misty smiled wistfully.

"Sure, Ash," she said. "It's like a dream come true, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." he said and frowned. "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, twirling her hair on her fingers. "It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You haven't been very talkative...and normally, you won't shut up."

"Thanks a lot, Ash Ketchum," she sniffed. She scowled.

"It's not like anything could have happened while I was gone," he reasoned. "You've been stuck here the whole time."

"Yeah, I have," she said and stretched out on Ash's bed. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail; Ash hadn't noticed. Rattata had, however, and said something Pikachu hadn't translated. Pikachu gave him a strange look.

"You didn't see Team Aqua around, did you?" she asked.

"I saw that play with Team Aqua, but I didn't see any actual Team Aqua members," he replied. He smirked and teased her. "Why? Did you want to join?"

Pikachu cleared his throat and gave Ash a deliberate "you are treading on incredibly thin ice here" look Ash missed completely.

"Of course I didn't want to join!" Misty snarled. "Why would I want to be part of an organization that wants to overrun the entire world with water?"

"You love water," Ash pointed out. "Your gym is devoted to it. All your Pokemon are the Water type. Your sisters put on water shows."

"That doesn't mean I'd want to join up with a bunch of crazy people who think it'd be a better idea to chase after a stupid goal and drown the entire world rather than take care of their own family!" Misty snarled. Ash gulped, backing up.

"What did I say?" Ash asked and looked at Pikachu for guidance. Pikachu slapped his palm to his face and shook his head sadly.

"Jeez, Mist, I was only teasing," he said.

"It's not funny," she huffed. Forcing herself to reconcile her mood, she said, "I'm glad you had fun with your father. I'm sure you'll be able to do it again some time."

"Yeah..." he said, perplexed why she'd exploded. She had no intention of filling him in, either. Folding her arms across her chest, she sat up, swung her legs to the side of the bed, and called Rattata. The rodent Pokemon jumped up and to her side. She glared at Ash, whose confusion mounted.

"Is this some sort of girl thing I don't know about?" he asked.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you," she replied. "Come on, Rattata. Let's go."

"I don't get it. What did I say?" he said.

She huffed and walked out of the room. Rattata trailed after her and Ash blinked, stepping out into the hall.

"Look, if it was about the joke, I'm sorry. Jeez," he said.

She glared at him and prodded him in the chest. "I bet you by the time you finish having lunch with Giovanni, you'll have forgotten all about this."

"Is this about him?" Ash scratched his head in bewilderment. "What _is _it?"

"Nothing," she said. Then she slammed the door to her room and locked it.  
**

* * *

**

"I don't get it, Pikachu," Ash said, shutting his own door and turning to his Pokemon. "What did I say?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Satoshi."

"What did I say?" he asked. He shook his head too. "Is it one of those things Misty'll get over in a few hours?"

Pikachu sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "You have no luck with girls. None whatsoever."

"Why can't they just say what they mean, instead of reacting like that?" Ash replied.

Pikachu shook his head again and groaned. "Satoshi."  


* * *

Jessie didn't really care what Team Aqua stood for. Team Aqua didn't really care about Jessie too much either. They cared what she had to say, and how she could bring down Team Rocket. Her information could prove vital to the organization. The more information she provided, the better Pokemon she'd receive. She could practically see the money and Pokemon pouring in.

She snuck back into the house with a new Team Aqua contract and a few hundred bucks more than she usually had in her pocket. The side door was unlocked, like she had expected, and she tiptoed back inside. The list of chores that needed to be done probably hadn't shortened in her absence, either, and she headed for the kitchens to start scrubbing.

"Where have you been?" James hissed and blocked her way. "Are you insane, sneaking out in the middle of the day like this? What if you'd been caught?"

"I'm fine," she said and smiled. James stopped, unsettled and uncertain.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "Jessie, if Giovanni finds out you've been sneaking out, he might take Meowth away. He's all we have left."

"He won't take Meowth away," she said. She removed the contract, which she'd folded, from her pocket and showed it to James. "I've been out securing our freedom from this dump. No more waiting on the twerps, no more cleaning out toilets, no more living like slaves. We'll be _free_."

"Why would you join up with Team Aqua?" he said, frowning at her and the contract. He blanched. "Jess, you can't. I've heard stories about people who tried to defect. They didn't survive."

"They didn't do it the right way," she said, waving off his concern. "I know what I'm doing. In a few weeks, we'll be out of here and out there. Think of it, James. We won't be pushed around anymore. We can be ourselves again."

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

"It's too late for that," she replied, smirking.

"I wish you'd talked this over with me first."

"Why? So you'd say 'no'? I'm doing what's best for both of us."

"If it doesn't get all three of us killed," James shot back.

"You let me worry about us," she said. "We're on the fast road to success."

"Where have I heard that one before?" he countered.

"It's not like we're chasing the twerp's Pikachu," she said. "There's no way we can screw this one up, unless _someone _tattles on me. And I know you wouldn't do that." She smiled sugary sweet and James gulped.

"I won't tell," he said. "But I still think you're making a mistake."


	13. Dancing with the Devil

Author's Note: This is getting fun. :D

Chapter Thirteen: Dance with the Devil

Giovanni called Ash to lunch in a small elegant dining room. The room had smooth, painted white walls with Pokemon artwork. The Arceus depiction drew Ash's eye; it had the multiple Arceus types, depending on which item the legendary Pokemon held, and the elements swarming around it. Each Arceus was in its own little box, and, in the center, connected to all the others, was Arceus as a Normal Type.

The dining room table had onyx on one end, red on the other, and a white cover hanging off. The table was only about six feet long, four feet wide, with four seats. The seats had white cushions along the back, bottom, and armrests. The floor was thickly carpeted with red shag. As for the room's dimensions, they were only about twenty by twenty. At the room's front, there was a mini bar, which Giovanni entreated Ash to help himself. Ash didn't. The bar had polished stone on the top, various alcoholic bottles underneath, and different shaped glasses for every occasion. Though the surface was pristine, it also looked new, untouched.

Along the same wall as the bar was a door leading to a private kitchen. It didn't have a knob- instead it swung back and forth. It, like the walls, was painted white. The bar was along the room's length, the northern most wall, and the exit lay along the room's width, on the left. Giovanni had stationed a guard at the exit; he seemed more agitated than usual.

The ceiling was low, with a chandelier illuminating the room. Its multiple jewels glittered and Ash counted five branches with individual bulbs. The centerpiece was a Ponyta rearing. The table's centerpiece was a simple Meowth curled into a ball that also served as a fruit bowl. The Meowth was depicted in porcelain, fire blasted, and hand painted. He could see each individual brushstroke.

Giovanni rapped his knuckles on the table and Ash looked up, startled. The Team Rocket head had changed into his normal business suit and he stroked his Persian's head. Pikachu, who had had a rather difficult time walking to this room, stared at Persian and waited for Ash to sit before he did.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. Giovanni sat down with his back to the eastern wall. He eyed the entrance warily.

Pikachu chose the spot beside Ash, when his trainer sat, and continued staring at Persian. Persian curled up at Giovanni's feet and licked its paws, not concerned with the gijinka.

"It's a long story, Satoshi," Giovanni said. "My operative, whom you met earlier, told me some distressing news about Team Galactic."

The kitchen door swung open and Ash and Pikachu jumped. Giovanni inclined his head. James wheeled in a cart; the blue haired man was wan and incredibly skittish. When Persian opened its mouth and meowed at him, he started and jerked the cart.

"What have you prepared for us today, James?" Giovanni asked. The cart had two porcelain plates, napkins with the silverware folded inside, and a large tray with a silver lid on top.

"There-there's some flounder in light bisque, with rice on the side and vegetables," James said, swallowing hard. "And for dessert, there's flambé."

James reached under the top level to produce peach flavored light wine and two glasses. "If-if you need- need me, I'll be in the kitch-kitchen."

He set the plates, poured the drinks, waited for Giovanni to pronounce everything fit, sampled his own food to prove it wasn't poisoned, and then vanished. Ash blinked. The kitchen door swung sharply back and forth.

"That was weird," Ash said. Giovanni shrugged.

"I have other concerns," he said and his expression darkened. "Though I will certainly look into that."

"What's bothering you?" he asked, helping himself to the fish. James wasn't a bad cook.

"Team Galactic is openly striking against previously held Rocket organizations," Giovanni said. "Their brazen attitude isn't just demonstrated in 'plays'. My agent reported they intend to bring a feud for supremacy with Team Rocket into the open. It seems to be without Cyrus's permission, the Team Galactic head. No one quite knows how Cyrus wants his team to proceed."

He seeped his fingers together and stared at Ash across the table. "The few sources I've had fortunate enough to meet Cyrus think he's unbalanced."

"Why would Team Galactic be working without orders?" Ash asked. He cut up his fish and offered half of it to Pikachu. Pikachu, holding the fork crooked in his hand, ate it and stared at his trainer.

"For the same reason Team Rocket operatives have," Giovanni said, sipping his wine and not touching his lunch. "Team Galactic wants a power struggle. The other teams want to assert themselves above Team Galactic and Team Rocket."

"I thought you knew this before we went out," Ash said. "There's something new."

"An unknown assailant, identifying themselves as a Team Rocket sympathizer, attempted to murder Commander Saturn of Team Galactic shortly after we left the Vermilion City Fair," he said. "The assailant claims to have Team Rocket supporters who want to 'root out' the Galactic Commanders."

"And you have nothing to do with this," Ash said flatly and ate his half of the fish. Persian licked at the water bowl James had provided her.

"I would never launch such a sophomoric ploy," he replied. "I would also not want to bring the police's attention to my organization by egregious means."

"Someone's saying they're doing it in the name of Team Rocket and you didn't sanction them," he repeated and Giovanni nodded.

Ash stared at him skeptically and Giovanni's lips twitched.

"I don't deny others have 'disappeared' due to my work, but I do not hire assassins waving banners like children," he said.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Pikachu sipped the wine, pulled a face, and lapped at it. Ash yanked it away before Pikachu intoxicated himself.

"I had a proposition for you," he said. "However, in order for you to accomplish it, you would have to swear fealty to me, and I would have to give you back your Pokemon, fully powered."

Pikachu sat up, eyes locked onto Giovanni. His eyes widened and hope glimmered in them.

"What's...'swearing fealty'?" Ash asked and Giovanni sighed.

"I forget at times you have inherited your mother's brains," he said. "Loyalty, Satoshi. You would have to promise not to betray me or Team Rocket."

Ash's stomach somersaulted and his lunch felt like lead. "What did you want me to do?"

"Someone has to infiltrate the assassin's group and discover their objectives," he said. "All the while not being discovered." He frowned. "This is a job requiring subtlety and finesse. Perhaps I would be remiss asking you to do it. You have all the subtlety of an anvil."

"I could do it," Ash said hotly.

"There are other matters to resolve," Giovanni said and discarded Ash's comment. "For one thing, there is a boy with the peculiar name 'Silver' claiming to be my son."

Ash choked and Pikachu thumped him on the back. He coughed several times, had wine and his throat cleared enough to say, "I thought I was your own only child."

"You are," Giovanni said, glowering. "And this could not have come at a worse time, either. Fortunately, unlike Jessie and James, who have never proven their worth, I have operatives who can bring 'Silver' in for questioning."

The kitchen door swung again and Ash saw James peeking out at them. He vanished and Ash frowned.

As if the interruption had never happened, Giovanni sipped his drink and resumed eating. Ash scowled, frustrated and looking at Pikachu, who was fumbling with a fork.

"When are you turning Pikachu back?" he said.

"I said I'd discuss the possibility," Giovanni replied. "I said nothing about actually turning him back."

"You don't need him as a gijinka," Ash replied, scowling. "And he doesn't serve any purpose stuck like this. If I wanted to escape, I could have done it already. And Pikachu isn't going to hurt anyone even if he had his powers."

Giovanni flicked his gaze to Pikachu, who was growling at the stubborn fish piece refusing to enter his mouth. It slipped and slid on the fork and he whined. Ash fed him and Pikachu smiled; it only fueled Ash's anger. Pikachu could have eaten on his own before he had to deal with being part human.

"Look at him," he said. "Look at what you've made him."

"The gijinka have their uses," Giovanni said. "I agree he doesn't serve his purpose right now, but if we were going to do infiltration work, he'd be highly useful."

"You already said you didn't want me to infiltrate Team Galactic," he answered. "And you can't send Pikachu."

"No," he agreed. "I can't. However, there are tests to be run, tests that can only be run at Rocket Labs."

"So take me there," Ash said. "Take us both there, run the tests, and change him back."

"Things aren't that simple, Satoshi," he reprimanded him. "These things take time. Rocket Labs is working on other things besides the gijinka and Pikachu's problem isn't that pressing."

"He's miserable!" he objected. "And I want what's best for him, not what's 'best for Rocket Labs'."

Giovanni raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to let you waltz into Rocket Labs in that condition."

"What condition?" Ash said, scowling.

"Utterly ignorant," he said smoothly. "You need more time before you're ready to submerge yourself in the Team Rocket world. You still have too many preconceptions that need amending."

"Like what?" he said.

"You don't know how to handle yourself around a Rocket operative, for one thing," he said. "You've been deluded into thinking Team Rocket is ineffective and a 'cartoonish' villain. We are not. We are a worthy adversary, given the opportunity. You must take us seriously."

"You kidnapped me and changed Pikachu into...that," Ash said. "How much more seriously do you want me to take you?"

"That isn't all," he said. "You must think whatever Team Rocket does, it's monstrous and hurts Pokémon."

"It does," he said.

"I haven't hurt Pikachu," he said and glanced at him. "At least, not physically."

"Pokémon aren't tools," Ash said, scowling. "You can't mold them into soldiers. There's no such thing as a good or bad Pokémon, just a bad trainer."

Giovanni sighed. "You sound like you've swallowed an Oak lecture."

"What's the matter with listening to Professor Oak? He's the foremost authority on Pokémon," Ash said.

"Dark type Pokémon tend to have darker personalities," Giovanni said. "Though I suppose you wouldn't know that, since none of your Pokemon are the Dark type, or even have those moves."

"Yeah, but they don't actively hurt people or try to commit crimes," he said.

"Satoshi," he said. "There's much you don't understand about Pokémon. And until you understand these things, there's no way you can enter Rocket Labs."

"So you won't fix Pikachu back to normal until I 'understand' what you do?" Ash said hotly. "I could never understand how anyone could abuse Pokémon like Team Rocket!"

"We pick Pokémon with power and then we use them," Giovanni said. "Power is meant to be used, not thrown aside."

"Pokémon isn't about power!" he said. "Pokémon are our friends! They agree to battle for us-"

Giovanni laughed harshly. It was a dark, twisted sound reminding Ash how far his father had fallen from the light. "They 'agree', Satoshi? Have you personally asked every single one of your Pokémon if they wanted to battle before you threw them into the ring?"

"They're my friends! I'd never ask them to do something they didn't want to do!" he said. "And you've seen how happy they are!"

"They'll do whatever they're asked regardless of whether they're asked, if the person has enough power-"

"It's not about power!" Ash said, jumping up. "It's about friendship, loyalty, and caring! It's about being there for your partners like they're there for you! My team loves me and I love them too!"

Giovanni chuckled. "You're lucky you're my son."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. Giovanni's eyes flashed dangerously.

"It means no one else dares to disagree with me," he said. Ash sensed the command he wielded and the dominance he normally asserted over others. It built like a storm. Giovanni rose too. "It also means it would be best for you if you dropped the subject."

"No," he said stubbornly. "I want you to change Pikachu back, and I want to go to Rocket Labs. I don't know why you think I should 'understand' how Pokémon are when I already know!"

"You know _nothing_," Giovanni growled. "You're just a child in an adult world. Pokémon aren't all fun and games, Satoshi. People get hurt. Pokémon get hurt, and it's not the type of thing you can rush to a Center and heal."

"The only reason they get hurt is because you let them!" he said.

"Didn't Pikachu get hurt pretty badly in the beginning, because you hadn't trained him enough? And you let him, because he had to grow and change. He had to learn new moves and become stronger. There is more than one way to raise a Pokémon and just because I rule with an iron fist doesn't mean I'm wrong for my opinions," he said. "Now. Are you done?"

"I want Pikachu back," he said, scowling.

Giovanni didn't speak for a few seconds. He looked like he was having difficulty reining his temper in. His fists shook and he slammed them on the table. "Damn it, Satoshi-"

"Ash," he corrected. "My name is Ash."

"Your name is not Ash!" Giovanni roared. "It is Satoshi! Your mother stole your name from me just like she stole you! Pokémon aren't toys. They are tools and you are the person in the control. If you even let up for a second, they will bombard you. Pikachu is too dangerous to be allowed to have that kind of strength again at the moment. And you are not ready for Rocket Labs, because you are too naive. You think with your heart instead of your head."

"What's wrong with that?" Ash countered. "I feel for my Pokémon-"

"You feel like a fool!" Giovanni said. "You grope blindly for their powers and you don't let them evolve because your sentimentality keeps you from achieving their full potential. The only reason you reached the Champion level is because your Pokémon evolved without your say so. And even then, you couldn't control them wholly. You let them walk all over you!"

"I'd rather they listened to me as a friend than as a master!" Ash said. "Look how much Pikachu cares about me. Look how happy he is with me! I bet none of your Pokémon are that happy with you!"

Giovanni scowled. "I don't befriend my team."

"How long have you had that Persian?" Ash said.

"Since I was a child. I rescued it from the streets," Giovanni said and scowled. "Mother tried to make me get rid of it."

"Someone who doesn't care about Pokémon couldn't have rescued one. You might not care about her the way I care about Pikachu, but I know you care. And if you really care, you'll let me have Pikachu changed back."

"You have my persistence," Giovanni said. "I will give you that. Though you have your mother's unfortunate lack of common sense."

"Change Pikachu back," Ash said. Giovanni shook his head.

"There are still tests to be run, and no, I will not speed them up simply because you wish them to be done faster. And I will not cave to your whims simply because you want them. Remember who is in charge here, Satoshi," he said. "And remember you will be spared the punishments of the other Rockets because you are my son. You should feel privileged and not take advantage of your position."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"It means you should watch your tongue when you speak to me," Giovanni growled. "A Rocket daring to speak like me like you did would not be leaving this room unscathed."

"Are you threatening him?" Pikachu said and glared at Giovanni.

"The opposite. Reminding him how lucky he is," Giovanni said and scowled. "How very, truly lucky."


	14. It's Time for Another Good Idea, Bad Ide

Author's Note: (insert excuse for not updating here)

Chapter Fourteen: It's Time for Another Good Idea, Bad Idea

Jessie was in an insanely good mood and skipped throughout the house to do her chores. James was cleaning the silverware and she snuck up behind him. He'd developed better muscle tone after Giovanni had employed them in his mansion. It used to be the only thing she had liked about being stuck here. Now, nothing bothered her like it used to because she had an escape plan.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his cheek. He jumped and she smirked, nipping his ear.

"Hello, James," she purred.

"Jess!" he said and whirled, dropping the plate in the sink where it landed in the soapy water and splashed him. He stared at her.

"We should go out tonight," she said. "Maybe go see Team Aqua in action."

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "Do you know what the Boss will do to us if he catches us?"

"He's too busy with his precious _son _to worry about us," she replied. Her eyes twinkled. "Come _on_, James, where's your sense of adventure? Don't tell me you've gone domestic just because you're the Boss's new maid."

"The Boss came close to hitting Ash," James said and glared at her. "His own son, Jessie. The only person in this house who could get away with insulting him. Imagine what he'd do to us after we've already wasted thousands of dollars, time, and research."

"When did you start worrying so much?" she scoffed.

"Right about the time the Boss passed judgment on us and came close to killing us," he snapped. "I have dishes to wash."

"I'll go out without you again," she said in a singsong voice. "You'll miss all the fun."

"I can't believe you," he said.

"And I can't believe _you_," she said. "You'd rather hang around here and do the Boss's dirty work than have fun."

"I'd rather stay alive and not betray Team Rocket!" he hissed.

She released him and folded her arms across her chest. "You used to be a lot more fun, James."

"And I used to be able to leave the mansion and wander the Pokemon world without fear of the Boss killing me, too," he countered.

"Hmph," she said. "You're just a big scaredy cat. Fine. I'll go out by myself...and whatever spoils I find, I'm keeping."

"And whatever spoils you collect will be worth your life?" he said. She sneered.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

"I have every idea what I'm talking about," he said. "Don't you know what happened to your mother?"

Jessie deflated slightly. She eyed James and hugged herself tighter. She didn't know _why_ James was changing the subject, or what her mother had to do with this conversation, and she wasn't inclined to talk about it too much.

"She died, end of story," Jessie hissed. "It's old history. Why bring it up now?"

"When I was cleaning the Boss's study, I found an old file on her," James said. "Madame Boss sent her on a mission to find Mew-"

"And _what_ does this have to do with me?" she growled.

"She sent her because she knew she'd die and she thought your mother was consorting with traitors!" he snapped. A very heavy silence descended over them and Jessie bit her lip. She had only known her mother had been gone for long periods of time when she was a child and she was on missions for Team Rocket. Her mother had thought her too young to know any more information.

"My mother was..." Jessie gulped. Her excitement had died down. "Where is this file?"

"I stashed it in my room, in case you wanted to look at it," he said.

"Of course I want to look at it," she retorted. The silence returned and he grimaced at her discomfort.

"We're not seventeen anymore, Jess," he said softly. "And Meowth's our last Pokemon. We can't keep taking chances."

"Then this will be our last one," she said. "I'll look at the file later."

"Hasn't anything I said sunk in?" he said desperately. "I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't," she said. "The Boss won't even know I'm gone."

"That's not the point," he growled. "The point is that you shouldn't be gone at all."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she said loftily.

"I used to be your partner," he said. "And I _am_ your lover and your husband."

Jessie scowled. She wasn't going to sway him, no matter how hard she tried. Gods, she hated it when James was stubborn. What really irked her was she knew he had good points and she couldn't ignore them in favor of her own logic. Not to mention if what James said was true, about her mother, then Giovanni would be watching her to make sure she didn't repeat history...which she already had.

Her stomach roiled and, not for the first time in her life, she regretted making such a rash decision.  


* * *

  
She'd given Ash a second chance, though she was still angry at him. Besides, it wasn't like she really had intelligent companionship with Rattata. She had no idea what he said half the time and she needed Pikachu to translate the rest. This was so strange Misty didn't even know where to begin on it.

Ash was upset. Misty had tuned him out for the last ten minutes and hugged Rattata to her chest. No one was listening to him anymore. Pikachu had started playing with the intercom system again to see which rooms he could reach. Whenever he electrocuted himself, he sucked on his finger and cursed. He hadn't grasped yet he could be electrocuted, despite being previously an Electric type.

"Ash, your father is the head of Team Rocket," Misty said. "A crime syndicate that spans the Pokemon world."

"So?" he said.

"_So_...don't you ever watch the movies? People who snap at mafia heads don't tend to keep theirs," she said.

"That's just the movies," he complained.

She pushed Rattata to the side and folded her arms across her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she leveled a look at Ash that said 'are you really this stupid or did you work at it?' She spoke slowly and enunciating her words like she was speaking to a particularly slow child, "Your father kidnapped you. His associates have killed people. Why would you think he wouldn't hurt _you_?"

"Because..." he frowned. He sat on the bed beside her. "He said I was 'lucky' for not getting hurt."

"You are," she said. "I don't think Jessie and James could have spoken to him like that and not gotten hurt."

"James was actually really weird during the meal," he said. "Like he was looking around for something."

"That's strange," she agreed. "Where was Jessie?"

"I don't know..." he shrugged. "I guess she was doing something else."

They fell silent and he laid down beside her. He smiled at her and she forced a smile back. He scowled, eyes narrowing.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," she said softly. His scowl deepened and he placed his hand on her cheek. The smile faded completely and she scowled back, jumping up from the bed.

"Are you angry at me?" he said.

"Of _course_ not," she snapped back. "Not at all, Ash."

"What did I do?" he said.

"Nothing!" she said. "You didn't do anything!"

"You're screwed," Pikachu commented, prodding a wire with his finger.

"What? What did I do?" he said. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I knew you'd forget about the argument before you had lunch with your father and I was right!" she snapped. "You are hopeless, Ash Ketchum!"

"What argument? What are you talking about?" he said.

"The argument we had before when you brought up Team Aqua and said I should be a member!" she shouted.

"Yeah...I still don't get why you're mad about that," he said. "You just kind of flipped out on me. And then you said something that made no sense."

"Typical Ash," she snarled. "You get so fixated on one thing you don't notice anything else."

"Like what?" he said. "What am I supposed to notice?"

She sighed and pinched her nose bridge. "There are other things happening in this world that _don't_ revolve around you, Giovanni, and Team Rocket, you know."

"You mean like the team wars?" he said.

"Yes and no," she said. She shuddered suddenly, struck by a horrible thought. She swallowed hard and rubbed her arms. "There are other people's parents in other teams besides yours."

"Brock's mom's dead," he said. "And Dawn's mom lives in Twinleaf Town. May's dad's a gym leader and her mom stays at home."

"You're forgetting someone," she said flatly.

"Who?" he said. "My mom's in the mansion and Brock's dad is running the gym now that Brock's been out with me. And Gary's parents died in a car crash when he was younger."

"You're still forgetting someone," she said.

"Who else is there?" he said.

"Satoshi, you're an idiot," Pikachu said and promptly electrocuted himself by switching the wrong wires. He cursed.

"_Me_," Misty snapped. "You're forgetting _me_."

"I thought your parents were...wait," he said. "You've never mentioned your parents."

"That's because up until now, I thought they were dead," she said.

"Maybe they took one look at you and ran," he joked. Misty slammed her elbow down on his head and he dropped like a stone onto the floor.

"Or maybe someone with the IQ of a Slowpoke should learn to shut his mouth once in a while!" she snapped.

"I don't have the IQ of a Slowpoke!" he protested. "Do I, Pikachu?"

"Maybe a Magikarp," Pikachu said.

"Hey!" he said.

Pikachu shrugged and went back to his work. He stared at the connectors with a furrowed brow.

"My parents didn't die, but obviously, you don't care unless it has to do with _your father_," she growled.

"That's not true!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" she said. "You've been saying his name over and over in the last hour. I know you. You have a one track mind. He's the only thing you care about now." She prodded him hard in the chest.

"I care about you!" he said. "And I care about Pikachu! You're the one who's being selfish!"

"_I'm_ being selfish?" she countered. "Why don't you try taking a look in the mirror some time? Afraid it might break?"

"At least I tell people's what wrong with me instead of acting like they should be able to guess!" he said.

"You'd know if you weren't so clueless!" she said. "Anyone with a brain could put two and two together!"

"And maybe a nicer girl wouldn't yell at me when I don't figure it out!" he said. "Maybe they'd sympathize with me instead of being all moody and secretive!"

"I'm sure your father can hand pick another girl for you, Ash," she said. "He seems to be good at influencing everything else in your life."

She turned away, so Ash couldn't see her lower lip quiver. Rattata walked at her side and she slammed the door, then headed into her room. Once inside, she locked her door, dashed to the bed, and started crying. It was so stupid, too...why did boys have to be such jerks? And why was Ash born without the ability to figure things out like a normal, rational human being?

Rattata nuzzled her head and she pressed her face into the pillow. How was _she_ selfish when he couldn't think about anything but himself?  
**

* * *

**

"Ash, I think you should apologize," Pikachu said.

"For what?" he said. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really?" Pikachu said and finally stopped fiddling with the control panel. He walked over to the door, opened it, and headed down the hall. Perplexed, Ash followed.

"You made her cry," he said. They listened at the door and, though faint, Ash thought he could hear her sobbing. Ash felt distinctly uncomfortable. He still didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he was starting to feel guilty.

"Misty?" he called.

"Go _away_," she snapped.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry," he said.

"Just go away," she said. "I'm not in the mood."

He groaned. "Why don't girls come with an instruction manual?"

"You wouldn't read it anyway," Pikachu muttered.


	15. Oceans Away

Chapter Fifteen: Oceans Away

Jessie had one last task before sneaking out. She had to feed the girl twerp her dinner, and, hopefully, be able to flee once Misty had eaten. Unfortunately, Jessie's plans were derailed when she entered the room and found her former enemy face down in the pillow and crying. The great flood had ebbed, though she could hear the girl sniffling. Jessie didn't normally care if the twerps were upset. Sometimes her conscience bothered her and, in the beginning, she'd felt distinctly uncomfortable. As the years went on, though, they were familiar enemies and, as such, almost close to friends. She still hated Ash and resented his Pikachu for attacking them, but Misty's personality was similar to hers. And if she were upset being here, Jessie understood it quite well.

"What'd the twerp do this time?" she asked and Misty looked up. She hadn't heard her approach with the tray and Rattata growled faintly. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"What do you care? You work for Team Rocket," Misty replied and straightened into a sitting position.

Jessie shut the door and looked around the room for surveillance equipment. She wasn't going to growl what she thought, that Misty was holding her up. Instead, she said her secondary thoughts, "No one likes being stuck here."

"It's not that," she said. "It's Ash. He's so obsessed with his father...it's like nothing else exists for him."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you all dressed up like you're going someplace?"

"That's rather observant for a twerp," Jessie remarked. "You normally fall for whatever disguises we wear."

"Let's just say spending years having you follow us around might have made me notice your outfits more," Misty said. "So, _are_ you going somewhere?"

"You're not," Jessie said. "The Boss wants you to stay right here."

In a sugary sweet voice, Misty replied, "And I'd imagine the Boss wants you to stay here too. But you're not. If you're leaving, I want in."

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Why should I help you? I'm not even supposed to be leaving, let alone smuggling a twerp with me."

"Because Ash won't notice I'm gone, the Boss is probably too busy to notice _you're_ gone, and if you don't tell, I _could_ let it slip you've been sneaking around behind the Boss's back," Misty said.

Jessie growled. "When did you get so cunning, twerp?"

"Right around the time I stopped hanging around Ash," Misty said in an offhand voice. "Now, are you going to let me come with you?"

"You're more trouble than you're worth," she snapped. "Where were you planning on going, anyway? And how do I know you won't skip out on me when my back is turned?"

"I want to question someone from Team Aqua," Misty said. Jessie's eyes widened.

"Then you're in luck," she said. "That's exactly where I'm headed."

"Then it's a deal?" Misty asked. Her eyes were alight with happiness and something else, something Jessie couldn't identify. She smiled at Jessie and Jessie saw how swollen her eyes were from tears.

"First things first. If you're coming with me, you'll need to wear a lot more make up," she said.

"You'd better not make me look like a clown again," Misty said warningly.  
**

* * *

**

Smuggling Misty out, along with herself, turned out to be a combination of luck and ease. Jessie had draped her in a large black overcoat, covering her telltale orange hair, and waited until the coast was clear before sneaking along the hallways. She'd ensured Misty had eaten before they set out, and then tiptoed along the halls. Jessie pointed out which cameras to avoid, which ones had stopped working, and where Giovanni tended to stay.

Misty's heart stuck in her throat as they crept through the myriad of halls. They didn't see anyone else, but Jessie wasn't overly confident. They hardly breathed, didn't speak, and took about five minutes to clear each hallway. Misty had ample opportunity to admire the artwork Giovanni had probably stolen, and to memorize the mansion's layout. They reached the front door, Jessie pushed it open gingerly, and they ducked beyond the search lights. Misty's heart dropped from her throat to her chest to hammer incessantly.

Once they had passed the search lights and reached the pier, Jessie scowled at the boat.

"You'd better help me row it, twerp," she snapped. Misty looked back at the mansion and smiled at Jessie.

"Thanks," she said. "For helping me."

"You blackmailed me," Jessie hissed. "Thanks for nothing."

Misty shrugged. "You still didn't have to help me out."

Jessie snorted. "Whatever. Just grab an oar."

They grabbed an oar apiece and settled into a rhythm. Jessie focused on the shore and didn't look at Misty. The night air played with her hair, which was loose about her shoulders and she smelled brine. Right now, it smelled like freedom and, despite the salty tang, she inhaled deeply.

"We meet back here at midnight," Jessie said. "If you're not here, I'm not letting you back in. Got it?"

Misty nodded. "Why are _you_ going to see Team Aqua?"

"None of your business. The less you know, the better," she snapped.

* * *

Water rushed in her ears and the speakers pumped ocean sounds. Clear glass encased actual moving streams flowing up and down inside and the windows were portholes. The floor was painted to resemble the ocean floor and the Pokemon moving around under the sea looked strangely lifelike. The base smelled like brine, too, and Misty tasted it in the back of her mouth. The temperature was also rather low, maybe a few degrees above freezing, and her hair stood on end. Mingled in with the sounds, she thought she heard a mournful Lugia cry. She jumped, only to discover Jessie hadn't stayed to observe the scenery and had gone into the next area without her.

The gallery itself was fairly large, about a hundred square feet, and had two fountains gushing water. On the gallery's side was a receptionist wearing the Team Aqua gear and her hair was bound behind her head. She had blue hair, go figure, and a petite frame. At the moment, she was bent over a book and not paying attention.

Where Misty surmised Jessie had vanished was the doorway directly opposite the entrance. Behind the receptionist was another door, but Misty was willing to bet that wasn't open to the public. Her heart jumped into her throat and she swallowed several times to dislodge it. Her palms had dried and anxiety made her stomach flutter. Still, she'd never been one to stand idly by and let fear rule if she had a choice. And she was far from the days of her childhood...even if she felt horribly alone right now.

She shot a dirty look at the door and strode to the reception area. The woman popped gum while reading a romance book about sailors. It was dogeared and it too smelled of brine. The familiar water type affiliation, once she let herself acknowledge it and immerse herself in it, eased her ragged nerves. She didn't belong here, but she'd grown up in a water type gym, and some of it was the same. Her heart returned to its proper place in her chest.

"Excuse me?" Misty said. "I was wondering if you could help me."

The girl looked up. The hair matched her eyes, which were a deep sapphire blue. Misty could almost hear in her head "does the rug match the carpet?" and realized she'd been hanging out with boys way too long.

"And who might you be?" the girl asked, sticking her finger in her book to mark the spot. "A new recruit?"

Misty opened her mouth, thought about giving her real name, and decided against it. She wasn't supposed to be out anyway. She might as well not leave a trail behind.

"My name's Kasumi," she said. "I heard my parents worked for you."

"And you wanted to join us?" the girl asked.

"No," Misty said and looked at her badge. Her name was Umi. Someone was having a fun time with names today.

"Your parents ran out on you when you were a little baby and now they want to drown the earth?" Umi asked sarcastically.

"Uh..." Yes, that was exactly it, but she had the distinct impression replying 'yes' wouldn't do her any favors.

"Unless they're one of the higher ups, I wouldn't know their names," Umi said.

"You couldn't tell me where they've gone? What their assignments were?" Misty asked. It was a long shot and Umi gave her a strange look.

"Only Archie would know that," Umi answered. "However, there is a roster of members. We don't keep these things secret...unlike Team Rocket."

Heh. Team Rocket. Misty smiled sheepishly. She'd almost forgotten about them.

"There's no way I could change your mind about their assignment, is there?" Misty asked. She was tempted to, perhaps because of her guide earlier, attempt a bribe. She slipped Umi twenty bucks and Umi blinked at the money, snatched it, and put it in her wallet.

"There's a log on the computer," Umi said and rolled her chair over to a hitherto unnoticed slim computer console with waves crashing on it as a screen saver. She rolled the mouse, a wireless blue device, and clicked on a little icon. Misty leaned over to investigate and the girl turned the monitor away.

"It's bad enough I'm breaking the rules to show you this," she said. "You don't need to see our whole itinerary."

* * *

Ash knocked on Misty's door. "Misty? Misty, if you're in there, I'm really sorry."

Pikachu cocked his ears at the door and frowned. "I don't hear anyone."

"She has to be in there," Ash said. "Where else would she go? The bathroom?"

He knocked again. "Misty? I can make it up to you, if you want. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm telling you, Satoshi..." Pikachu said. "I don't think she's in there."

He knocked again and tried the handle. "She couldn't have left."

The door opened and he stared inside. The bedroom was empty and the bathroom door was open, without the lights on either. He stood, mouth agape, and gawked. Pikachu was behind him and Ambipom in her ball rattled on his belt.

"I told you she's not here, Satoshi," he said.

"Then where did she go?" he asked.

* * *

This was not Giovanni's night. He poured over more intelligence reports, contacted several people he thought could serve as moles, and discovered two of them had the misfortune of dying. That was always a problem with people. They had a nasty habit of turning up dead when you wanted them alive, and alive when you wanted them dead. In a perfect world, he'd hold all the cards and play them close to the vest. He already held most of them, but then there was this Silver business...and it conspired to give him a massive headache.

He reached for a bottle of sake and hoped the alcohol would help loosen his nerves...before he lost his patience.

* * *

"I don't know, Satoshi..." Pikachu said. "I don't think you should be doing this."

Ash placed his palm on the scanner, it verified his name (he pulled a face at 'Satoshi Ketchum'), and he yanked open the door. He smiled at Pikachu, who was tapping his feet impatiently and looking unsettled. Ash hoped his smile disarmed Pikachu, but his former Pokemon, current gijinka, looked less than impressed. He shook his head at him.

"We need to find out where Misty went," Ash said. "Plus, that faire's going on all day. Maybe we can find something that'll make her less mad at me."

"Like a brain transplant?" Pikachu muttered.

"What do you think would make her happy?" he asked and strolled through the part of the house he'd fortunately been in before because of Giovanni's tour.

It was a rhetorical question, clearly, because Pikachu didn't have an answer. Ash shrugged. He hadn't expected an answer. He knew Misty better than Pikachu did, or so he thought, and he'd come up with something. What did girls like? Well, Misty wasn't exactly a normal girl, but Brock always got girls candy and flowers. And her favorite Pokemon types were water...maybe they'd have a stuffed Psyduck at the festival? Oh, wait, Misty didn't like Psyducks, considering what a pain hers was.

She'd liked Togepi, though...and her Starmie. Hmm. He'd have to see what the faire had.

* * *

"They're on assignment in Hoenn, but they'll be back in a couple weeks, if not less," Umi said. "They're basically on scout mission. They're supposed to report back here once their mission is done."

"Thanks," Misty said and smiled. Umi smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't want to join? We offer great pay and we haven't done anything illegal, unlike certain other organizations around here," she said. "Plus, you look like a water lover to me."

"I'm just waiting for my friend," Misty said and Umi scowled.

"Oh..._her_," Umi said. "Archie's only interested in her because she has insider knowledge of Team Rocket. She doesn't look like she belongs with Team Aqua."

"Jessie's selling out Team Rocket?" Misty asked.

"I thought you knew," Umi said. "You're her friend, aren't you?"

"We're not that close," she said. "How long do you think she'll be?"

"I don't know," Umi said. "He might ask her to come back. Why don't you come behind the counter with me and I'll brew you some coffee. It's gets deadly dull in the evenings, and with the faire in town, I don't anticipate anyone coming in for a while."

Misty was dubious and Umi beamed at her.

"I haven't poisoned it. I'll drink it first, when I brew it, if that makes you feel better," Umi said.


	16. A Night on the Town

Author's Note: soulfulsin is lazy and unmotivated. I'm sorry.

Chapter Sixteen: A Night on the Town

The first thing Ash did was buy a hat resembling his old hat, the original one he'd worn. Pikachu teased him about it and he insisted the hat was necessary. He then plopped it on his head and set about looking for vendors selling stuffed Pokémon. At this stage, the festival had mutated into part carnival, part festival, and part make out gallery. Ash had lost track of how many necking couples he'd seen...and almost tripped over. It reminded him of Brock.

"I wonder if Brock and Gary are okay," Ash said. They walked down a paved sand road, with vendors on either side and, in the distance, a Ferris wheel and games. He still had money; apparently, Giovanni's relinquishing him of his possessions hadn't extended to his small fortune. Or maybe he'd overlooked it.

"We could ask," Pikachu replied.

"Cool Pikachu costume!" a random guy with long green hair, a cap screwed on sideways, and dark clothing shouted at them. He pushed his way through the crowd and was lost. Pikachu glared.

" 'Costume'," the gijinka repeated and spat. "I _am_ a Pikachu. Or I was."

In this separated aisle, people crowded them and Ash spied a water-bobbing contest. The winner received a giant Seaking plushie. Ash grinned and, with Pikachu's help, made his way through. The stand's owner, a man wearing a dark blue shirt and hidden in the shadows, appraised Ash. There were already three other people, heads poised over a small wading pool, waiting for the contest to start.

"Both of you?" the guy asked. "I hope you've got big mouths."

"Satoshi has the biggest mouth of anyone I know," Pikachu muttered.

Ash shot Pikachu a dirty look and Pikachu smiled innocently.

"If I win the prize, I'll give it to you," Pikachu whispered.

"I'll win it," Ash said, with his typical overconfidence.

(Three hours later)

"I can't believe I didn't win anything!" Ash complained. Pikachu just smirked, hugging about four plushies to his chest, including an oversized Gyrados that was making it hard for him to see.

"It's okay," Pikachu said, his voice muffled because of the Gyrados. "I promise not to tell Misty your aim sucks and you accidentally squirted the man running the stand instead of the water balloon."

"Thanks," Ash said. "You're a friend."

"I also won't tell her you couldn't bring the weight higher than 'Magikarp splash' on the bells or that you tried jumping five feet and face planted," Pikachu added.

"..."

"And then there was the time you tripped over your own feet and everyone laughed at you..." Pikachu added.

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" Ash demanded. Pikachu smirked.

"I'm just telling you all the things I'll keep to myself," Pikachu said innocently.

"I wonder where she went," Ash said and sat down on the bench. Pikachu took the opportunity to rearrange the stuffed Togepi, Gyrados, Psyduck, and Mudkip he'd gotten. Finally free of the Gyrados in his face, he blew his bangs off his forehead and looked at his trainer. Ash held his head in his hands.

"I don't know where Brock and Gary are either. Everything's changed so much since I went for the Pokémon League Championship..." Ash moaned.

Pikachu patted him on the arm. "They'll be okay."

"Why was Misty so upset?" Ash said.

"Her parents are members of Team Aqua," Pikachu said quietly. Ash froze.

"You're not...you're serious?" Ash said. He felt like he'd been run over by a rampaging Tauros. His mouth dropped.

"She told you," Pikachu reminded him. "And I think they left when she was little. She never knew them and now Team Aqua is hanging around Vermilion City."

Ash fell silent. He didn't know what to say, for once. Giovanni had abducted him and he'd never known him, but at least he was taking an interest in him now. Misty's parents hadn't come back for her. His gut clenched. And he'd been too obsessed with Giovanni to notice she was trying to tell him something.

"You think she went to find them?" Ash asked at last.

"Probably," Pikachu said. He scowled at the look on Ash's face. "But we can't go now. We don't even know where it is."

"How did she get out without me?" Ash puzzled.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Satoshi," Pikachu said. He stretched. "Besides, Jessie and James can leave, can't they?"

"Huh?" Ash said and Pikachu sighed.

"She might have gone with one of them," Pikachu explained. Ash gawked. "To see Team Magma."

"Then we should-"Ash jumped up and Pikachu glared at him.

"We should go back to the mansion and hope the Boss hasn't noticed we're not there," Pikachu said. "And the sooner, the better. Before we have to swim back."

* * *

Money really did make the world go round, Pikachu reflected ruefully, as Ash had to bribe the oarsman a small fortune not to divulge Ash's nighttime activities. The man had gawked at Pikachu's winnings and Pikachu wished he had his electric sacs, to produce a threatening charge, and convince him further. He was nervous, for both of them, since Ash was now convinced he'd wronged Misty and was running through scenarios on how to right the situation. Pikachu, on the other hand, felt little happened without Giovanni's notice and envisioned him waiting for them at the front door. Ash had already thought past their getting back into the house. Pikachu was stuck on it.

Someone had to be the rational one and with Brock and Misty out of the picture, it fell to Pikachu.  
**

* * *

**

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jessie grumbled to Misty. Misty smiled innocently and kneaded the cushions on Jessie's chair. Archie looked up, startled, and Misty beamed at him. It was an innocuous look, meant to show she was as empty headed as she appeared, and in the meanwhile, she tried to force Jessie to leave. They'd been here three hours already and if Jessie and Misty stayed any longer, they would be missed, assuming they weren't already.

"I'm sorry, but we have a curfew," Misty said. "We wouldn't want to be late."

"And have Giovanni murder you?" Archie said. Misty blinked and kept the smile plastered on her face.

"That's right," she chirped. "Come _on_, Jess."

"Perhaps I shall have a discussion with Giovanni about mistreating his employees," Archie said. _And I'm sure that'll go well,_ Misty thought sarcastically.

The room they were in had walls with actual fish Pokemon swimming around and a doorway leading to a pool. The overhead lights cast a blue glow on them and Archie was sitting on a sapphire cushioned chair, while Jessie sat in a maroon chair in front of him at the desk. There were papers on the desk, filed in either 'in' or 'out' trays, and another large pile stacked in front of him. It came to about his neck.

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea," Jessie said quickly. "I don't think he should know anything about this. In fact, Misty's right. We should probably get going."

"What's the punishment for leaving Team Rocket, Jessie?" Archie asked and seeped his fingers together. Jessie gulped and blanched.

"Why don't we discuss this later?" Misty said. "When it's not so late."

"As you wish," Archie said and cocked his head at her. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't," she said and paled. "Look, we can discuss all this _later_, when it's not almost ten o'clock at night."

"I'm positive I've seen your face before," Archie said. "In fact..." He stroked his chin.

"No, you haven't seen me before," Misty said. "We've never met before. C'mon, Jess, let's _go_."

Jessie looked at the clock and jumped to her feet. She snatched Misty's arm, like Misty was the one holding her back, instead of the other way around, and brought her to the door. Archie scowled and grabbed Misty's other arm. He tugged her back inside. His eyes pinned her to the spot and she struggled, freeing herself from his grip.

"I recognize those eyes," he said. "You look like your mother."

"No, I don't!" Misty snarled. "I don't look a thing like my parents!"

"But you don't deny I know who they are," Archie said and smirked. Misty fumed and Jessie stared at her.

"What the hell is going on here, twerp?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Misty snapped. Thankfully, the ten years she'd known Jessie, she'd grown to about her height. This made shoving the red head toward the door a much easier task than it might have been when she was twelve. Jessie's curiosity kept her from moving much and she kicked her hard in the shin. Jessie yelped and Misty took the opportunity to push her through. Archie grabbed Misty's wrist and Misty snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped at him.

"I know you," he said. "You're Misty Waterflower. You're the Cerulean City gym leader. Your parents work for me."

"Yes, I know," she said. "Are you done? I'm getting out of here."

"You could stay...and meet your parents in a few days," Archie said. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Misty's insides quivered. He knew exactly what she wanted; she felt like she was making a deal with the devil. Jessie glared at Misty. "Are you done here?"

"Stay here, with me, and I'll ensure you see your parents," Archie said. "As soon as they come in."

Misty swallowed hard. On one hand, she could feel Jessie pushing at her, trying to get her to leave, and, on the other, the overwhelming desire to see and speak to her parents. Then there was Ash to consider...he'd been so selfish before, but she hadn't completely fallen out with him. He'd been her best friend for a while before becoming her lover...she couldn't walk on him, not the way Delia had on Giovanni.

"I can't now," Misty said. "But I'll be back later."

"You could make a good operative, Misty," Archie said and stared into her eyes. "I know how much you love water Pokemon."

"I can't work for you," she said. "Not after you stole my parents away."

"Your parents had free will," Archie said. "Their work swept them away. They never meant to be gone so long."

"And why should I believe you?" Misty snapped. "You're their boss."

"I thought you said we had to go," Jessie growled. "Why are you standing here chewing the fat?"

"And as their boss, I know them better than anyone else," Archie replied. "I know they meant to come home for you, Misty."

Misty's lower lip trembled. In a voice she didn't recognize as hers, too rough and on the verge of tears, she said, "Let's go, Jess. I'll come back here later."

"I'll be waiting," Archie said. Her stomach clenched and she let Jessie pull her back through the base. She kept her gaze on the floor and thought of distracting events, things like battling Team Rocket in the past and lying underneath the stars. Anything to stop the tears burning beneath her eyelids from falling again. She'd cried enough today. Yet Archie had known exactly how to hit and hurt her. Was it a trick of his? Was this how he'd kept her parents? He knew how to play people?

She didn't protest when Jessie began treating her less like a person and more like a gigantic weight. Nor did she react when Jessie brought her into the cool night air; she was too busy trying not to cry. They raced to the pier. Misty yearned for her parents so badly, it was a physical ache inside. She felt like a little girl again, asking Daisy why her parents hadn't come back yet. Why weren't Mommy and Daddy here to watch her during her first swim show? Why hadn't they ever helped her blow out the candles? What was so important they'd abandon their own children?

Their shoes pounded on the pier and Jessie cursed, spying the boat in the distance. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Get back here! I am _not_ swimming back to the mansion!"

The boat receded into the distance and Jessie glared at Misty. "This is all your fault, twerp."

"Wait!" Misty called, cupping her hands around her mouth and calling louder than Jessie. "Wait! Come back!"

"Misty?" a voice answered and Jessie slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Great, of all the rotten luck," she muttered.

"He can let us back into the mansion," Misty said, and, louder, said, "Ash!"

"More waiting on twerps," Jessie said. "What a wonderful life."


	17. Past and Present

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating. Until school ends for the term, updating will probably continue to be erratic.

Chapter Seventeen: Past and Present

"I don't believe it," Jessie said.

"And yet, here we are," Pikachu said, holding more stuffed animals than he could comfortably support and losing his grip on the Gyrados. Misty removed the plushie from his arms and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Where did you get these?" Misty asked and hugged the Gyrados to her.

"What does it matter where he got them?" Jessie huffed. "We're locked out."

"Ring the intercom?" Ash suggested. Jessie gave him a death glare that could have rivaled Arbok's Glare attack and folded her arms across her chest.

"And announce to the Boss we're all out of the mansion without his permission?" Jessie snarled.

"You won't need to announce it," Giovanni said smoothly, his voice coming out of the intercom box by the front door. Ash, Misty, Jessie, and Pikachu jumped. Pikachu whimpered, latching onto his trainer despite the plushies in his arms, and Misty grabbed Ash's arm. Jessie had her arms wrapped about both younger humans and Pikachu buried his face in Ash's shirt.

"By the way, those doors lock automatically after ten. You might want to ask James to let you in...though once I'm done with him, he may not be in any condition to speak or move for a while," Giovanni said. Jessie moaned.

"You'd punish him for Jessie sneaking out?" Ash said.

"Ah, Satoshi, my son," Giovanni said calmly, like he wasn't furious. "Should I be grateful you snuck out and then returned? Should I blame myself for teaching you how to escape and then expecting you to stay still, like a good son?"

"I had to see where Misty-" Ash began and Pikachu stomped on his foot.

"Yes, I see her," Giovanni said and swiveled a camera over the door frame to examine her more closely. Misty gulped and hugged Ash's arm closer to her. Ash's hand sought and found hers.

"I also see everyone except James and Meowth had a little adventure tonight," Giovanni said. Still in that calm voice, he continued. "Right under my nose, as a matter of fact. Did anyone of you believe I wouldn't notice? Did you think you could slip out and away from the head of Team Rocket, the person who is, at the very moment, responsible for all four of you?"

"You said you were busy with paperwork," Ash said weakly.

"Paperwork I have since completed," Giovanni replied. "I monitor my mansion daily. By that token, Jessie, did you think you could escape my notice by disappearing earlier? James may be keeping his silence, but I know where my servants go."

Jessie blanched. She clutched Misty and Ash tighter and her single Pokeball, the one containing Meowth, pressed into Ash's back.

"Perhaps my last punishment wasn't sufficient enough," Giovanni continued. "Perhaps removing Meowth will teach you and James the power of obedience."

"No!" she cried. "No! I promise never to do it again! Just because, not Meowth!" Her voice caught on a sob and Misty's stomach somersaulted. She trembled still, feeling like the final pronouncement had yet to fall.

"You went out and got _stuffed animals_, Satoshi," Giovanni said. "Never once thinking about whether someone would recognize you. Never once thinking about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" Ash said hotly. "I got them for Misty!"

"You did?" Misty said quietly. Ash nodded.

"I should let you linger outside for the night and then decide your fate in the morning. After all, it is growing quiet late. I trust you know how to set up camp, Satoshi, Jessie."

The intercom clicked off and Ash, Misty, Jessie, and Pikachu gaped at it. Jessie's fingers trembled and she threw out Meowth's Pokeball. Meowth appeared, looking highly confused at their surroundings. He blinked up at Jessie.

"You got yourself trown out?" he asked.

Jessie fell to her knees and hugged Meowth tightly. Meowth blinked again, completely bewildered. He looked at Ash and Misty for an explanation.

"Does anyone wanna explain what happened?" he asked.

"The Boss threatened to take you away from Jessie because she's been sneaking around," Misty said quietly. She shivered, rubbing her arms, and looked at Pikachu's full arms. She grabbed the giant stuffed Togepi from him and cuddled it.

"Doin' _what_? It ain't smart to piss da Boss off any more," Meowth said. His face fell. "An' I don't know what I'd if I couldn't be wit you an' Jimmy. I'm already stuck in dis here Pokeball."

"I know..." Jessie moaned.

"Misty," Ash said and kicked sand with his sneaker. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I was being pigheaded and I wasn't thinking."

Misty looked at the four stuffed animals he'd gotten her and smiled weakly. He'd risked Giovanni's wrath for her and actually remembered he wasn't the only person in his universe. Plus, they were going to be stuck out here all night, unless James let them in. And after the night she'd had...she didn't really want to add "being furious with Ash" to her list.

"If you weren't pigheaded and selfish, you wouldn't be Ash," she said lightly. "I forgive you."

"If only the Boss were so quick to apologize," Jessie moaned.

"You ain't gonna do anyting stupid ta lose me, are ya?" Meowth asked. Jessie swallowed hard and looked at the intercom.

"I don't think it's on," Misty said.

"It's hard to tell from here," Jessie said and stared at the offending little box. It was off, but Giovanni's voice had come through it when it appeared off before and none trusted it. They walked away from it through the sifting sand and waited until the distance between them and the house was at least twenty feet before speaking again.

"I think I may already have," Jessie said.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Not here," Misty hissed.

"Not now," Jessie hissed.

"Didn't you talk ta James about this?" Meowth said, whiskers twitching. "Didn't he tell ya not to?"

"I didn't listen to him," Jessie said. "I thought this one would be the big one."

"You always tink da next one is da big one," Meowth said. His eyes were huge in his face. "I can't believe you'd do someting to jeopardize me, Jessie. I tought we was all friends."

They sat on the sand and Misty leaned against Ash. Ash wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled at him. He smiled back, but neither of them could keep the smile. She placed her hand on his face and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should let them have some privacy."

He frowned, looking at Jessie and Meowth and Misty added, "We shouldn't be here to listen to this."

"Why...oh," he said and she yanked him alongside her to his feet. He, Pikachu, and Misty walked away, enough to give Jessie and Meowth the illusion of privacy, and Misty threaded her finger through Ash's.  
**

* * *

**

"Jess, what did you do?" Meowth asked. His lower lip trembled and Jessie's lip quivered too. She pulled him into her lap and whispered in his ear. He jumped and scratched her across the face. His mouth dropped open.

"What da hell is _wrong _wit you?" he snapped. "Da Boss will skin us alive when he finds out!"

"I felt trapped!" she countered. "I didn't know what to do!"

"So you did _this_?" he said. "Even tho doin' it is a basic death sentence in Team Rocket? Didn't you know what happened to ya mom?"

"I know _now_!" she retorted. "You don't understand!"

" 'I don't understand' !" he threw back at her. "I don't know what it's like ta be trapped inside a Pokeball most of da day instead of bein' out with you and James an' knowin' we're only alive 'cuz da Boss is merciful! I don't know nothin', is da right, Jess?"

"I'm sick of being the Boss's servant!" she said. "Didn't you want something more? Didn't you want to _be _someone, Meowth?"

"Yeah! I wanted ta be someone _alive_!" Meowth growled.

"There's still a chance-" Jessie said and Meowth stared, emotionless, at her.

"There ain't no chance," he said. "Not once da Boss finds out."

"Misty knows," Jessie said. "She won't tell anyone."

"You trusted dis to a _twerp_?" Meowth screeched. "Da girlfriend of da Boss's _son_?"

"We can get out of this," Jessie said. "We'll get out and we'll escape the Boss. We have to, Meowth."

"De only way we're gonna escape da Boss after he finds out is in a body bag," Meowth said flatly.  
**...**

Ash and Misty were doing their best to ignore Jessie and Meowth, regardless of how loud their conversation grew. Misty cuddled the Togepi plushie and played with it. Ash frowned, looking at her carefully.

"Where did you go?" he asked, in thankfully a much quieter voice than Jessie or Meowth.

"Team Aqua knows where my parents are," Misty said. She looked down, at the Togepi, instead of Ash. "The leader offered to let me stay with him and meet them."

"Why didn't you?" he asked. She looked up at him again.

"I couldn't leave you," she said. "You may be hard headed and selfish, but I love you. And I won't leave you the way your mother left Giovanni."

"Yeah, but Mom was pregnant when-" he stopped at Misty's look.

"I'm not pregnant," she said. She grimaced. "At least, I don't think I am."

"Wait...how did we get from 'I'm not' to 'I don't think I am'?" he said.

"Well, Ash," she said in a mock serious voice, "when a mommy and a daddy really love each other..."

Pikachu hid a grin behind another plushie. "He already knows the mechanics."

"You're not, right?" Ash said. Misty smiled innocently.

"And whose fault would it be if I was?" she said. "And don't you dare say mine."

"Uh..." Ash said.

"Brock's," Pikachu muttered.

"Brock got you pregnant?" Ash exclaimed and Jessie gave him a very dirty look from about twenty feet away.

"I don't even want to know what kind of fucked up things go in the Twerp Trio," she told them.

"No, he means because Brock is a horndog," Misty said and slapped a palm to her forehead. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Ash Ketchum."

"Wonder what?" he said.

"How you survived infancy," she said.  
**

* * *

**

About twenty minutes later, Jessie asked to the sky, "What do we do now?"

"Find the coolest, most comfortable spot on the beach and fall asleep," Ash suggested.

"And wake up with sand in my hair?" Misty replied. "No thanks."

"I don't tink we got a choice," Meowth said.

"We could always go back to the main land," Misty said. "But if the Boss is watching us from here..."

"Hopefully, he wasn't listening to us earlier," Jessie said, shivering and rubbing her arms.

"If he heard my conversation with Ash, he might rethink naming Ash his successor," Misty muttered.

"At least we ate before we got stuck out here," Meowth said.

"I remember the days where we couldn't even get a scrap of food and we were chasing after you twerps, desperate for a scrap," Jessie said.

"You know, if you had just told us you wanted food, without stealing it, and without stealing our Pokemon, we would have given it to you," Misty said. "We wouldn't have let you starve."

"Thanks," Jessie said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to go back in time and tell my younger self that, so she can be spared the months of near starvation."

"Did you really think you were going to steal Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Desperation does strange things to people," Jessie said and laughed humorlessly. "I'm a walking example."

James stared through the window at the gathered group. They were near the front door and Giovanni had forbidden him to let them in. He gulped and hoped Jessie hadn't done something to risk both their necks, though she'd already started down that path. The Boss hadn't reamed him for Jessie joining Team Aqua yet, so he assumed he didn't know yet. That wasn't terribly reassuring.

He'd already been chastised severely for allowing Jessie to escape, like James was responsible for her. In the past, she usually got her way, because fighting with her could be vicious. And he didn't want to fight with her. She and Meowth were all he had left of the old days. He loved them both...and it looked like he might lose them both.

"Hey," a familiar voice called at his shoulder and James jerked. Mondo hadn't grown to James' height- he only reached the blue haired man's shoulder.

"Jessie, Misty, Meowth, Ash, and Pikachu are locked out," James explained. "The Boss won't let me let them in."

"He didn't say anything about me, did he?" Mondo asked. James blinked.

"No, but I don't know if you should upset him any more right now..." James said.

"What's the worst he could do?" Mondo reasoned. "I don't have my Pokemon anymore and letting them isn't exactly a death sentence. I'll risk it."

James smiled weakly at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Jessie, and Meowth," he said.


	18. Remaining Limbs

Author's Note: Hey, it's a decent update interval now. Yay. The title of this chapter comes from the quote from Harry Potter- "Professor Kettleburn is retiring to enjoy time with his remaining limbs."

Chapter Eighteen: Remaining Limbs

"Jessie is gonna get us all killed," Meowth said. Mondo had let them in, and, after a stern word from Giovanni and a promise for retribution later, they'd been allowed back into their rooms. Jessie, Meowth, and James huddled in Jessie's room and only Meowth looked at her. James looked askance. It angered her and also twisted her gut with guilt. She wished James would look at her, because the less he did, the worse she felt, and more she wanted to take it out on him because she wanted him to stop being so disappointed. If he were angry, well and truly angry, at least he'd treat her like they were equals. Right now, he was treating her like she was barely there.

"I already knew that," James said. He sat on her bed. "What else has she done?"

"She snuck outta the mansion an' went ta Team Aqua ta tattle on da Boss," Meowth said. Jessie knew these rooms weren't bugged, because if they were, she'd probably have gotten in trouble for a number of things many times over. She hugged herself. In the small room, James had managed to scoot as far away from her as he could on the bed, and Meowth sat next to him. She stood alone, barely two feet away and in another world from them.

"You've signed our death warrant," James said. His voice was cold and Jessie's heart ached.

"Not if the Boss doesn't find out!" she hissed.

"Da Boss knew you were out tonight," Meowth said. "What makes ya tink he ain't gonna be trackin' your every move from here on in?"

"He has more important things to do," Jessie huffed.

"He must've found a way ta finish all of dose tings, 'cuz he noticed all of yose were out," Meowth snapped. "He ain't stupid. Ya tought you could play him, an' you can't. An' now we're all gonna pay da price 'cuz you didn't think of nobody but yourself."

"I thought we were going to get out!" Jessie cried. "I thought this was the best way."

"Ya tought _wrong_," Meowth growled. "You tought of nobody but yourself, not tinkin' we were tied to you, an' not tinkin' dat we're a family. I tought all along we was equals, but now I see you tink you're better than everyone here. Me an' James are gonna mind our business an' hope you don't get da tree of us killed."

Jessie grasped at straws. "And what if I could tell you we could live with Team Aqua and Giovanni wouldn't kill us?"

"I ain't interested," Meowth said. "Nobody escapes from da Boss when he's angry, an' he was pretty pissed. C'mon, James. Let's go."

"Wait!" she cried and grabbed James' arm. "James, you have to-"

"Do you hear someone?" James said. "I thought it was just you and me, Meowth."

"I'll rip up the contract!" she said. "I'll never go there again! James, Meowth, _please_..."

"It's too late for dat," Meowth said. "Maybe if we're lucky, da Boss will only punish _you_."

"If we're lucky," James echoed. "We've never had any good luck."

He walked toward the door and Jessie grabbed his arm to yank him back to her.

"You're not going to ignore me!" she snapped. "I'm right here!"

James pushed her back. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. "This servant girl thinks she knows us. I've never met her before in my life. She's obviously a stranger."

"If that's the way you want to play it, then fine!" Jessie snapped. "Enjoy your alone time with Meowth!"

"We're gonna enjoy our remainin' hours on Earth," Meowth said. They walked out the door and Jessie slammed it hard. Then she slammed it again, three times until her ears rang from the sound. She locked it, flung herself on the bed, and promised herself she wouldn't cry. She began furiously thinking of a way to get out of this mess, but no ideas came to mind. Thinking their ways out of jams was a Team Rocket specialty, but not if two out of the three members were acting like she didn't exist.  
**

* * *

**

"I want to speak with you," Giovanni said. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had arrayed themselves in Ash's room and Misty looked up, pale and clutching her Togepi plushie.

"I'm sorry I snuck out," Ash said. "But at least I came back...you're not going to punish Jessie and Meowth, are you?"

"What I do with them is none of your concern," Giovanni remarked. His tone almost sounded friendly, but Misty knew better. She shivered again and the Rattata crawled up to nuzzle its head into her stomach. She stroked its fur.

"I know she snuck out, but I did too," Ash began.

"Your circumstances are completely different," Giovanni said. "You, for instance, are not on probation with Team Rocket and have not failed me one too many times in the past."

Misty thought of what Jessie had said in Team Aqua, about the hefty price of treachery in Team Rocket. She lowered her head and felt nauseous. Jessie had dug herself one hell of a hole. Misty wasn't even in Team Rocket and she felt almost like she'd be betraying them to see her parents. She wished, for a few seconds, for a life without teams, rivalries, and prices on people's heads.

"But it's not their fault," Ash protested. Giovanni raised his eyebrows.

"I beg to differ," Giovanni said. "It is entirely their fault."

"They can't help what they are," Ash said. "And I was the one who defeated them most of the time."

"I'm well aware of that," Giovanni replied. "Come with me to my study. I don't want to have this discussion here."

"Why not?" Ash said. Giovanni's eyes raked Misty.

"I would rather hold it in private," Giovanni said. "Come, Satoshi."

"My name is Ash," Ash said stubbornly.

"As long as you are under my roof, your name is Satoshi," Giovanni said. "It is your birth name and it is the name your Pokemon calls you, despite your refusing to answer to it."

"I'd rather be called Ash," he shot back.

"And I'd rather you hadn't snuck out of the mansion and risked being brought to official attention," Giovanni said. "But we can't always have what we want, can we? Now, come."

* * *

They walked away from his room, Ash promising to be back soon, and Giovanni wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulders. It wasn't friendly, and the 'would be casual' expression evaporated from Giovanni's face immediately. The temperature seemed to have dropped about ten degrees and Ash craned to see his room. Giovanni's arm shifted from his shoulder to his back and he pushed Ash along. His gaze unsettled Ash.

"You may think you have the ability to do whatever you want, when you want," Giovanni said. "You are mistaken."

"I said I was sorry," Ash said.

"Apologies don't work here," Giovanni said. " 'I'm sorry I failed you' doesn't work the first time, and it doesn't past muster the hundredth, either. I demand loyalty and respect from my team, and I demand it from you as well. By sneaking out, you showed me disrespect and disloyalty. You showed you have no appreciation for my rules or me."

Ash opened his mouth and Giovanni spoke again.

"As I've said before, you enjoy a higher status because you are my son. This does _not_ exempt you from punishment. Jessie, James, and Meowth will suffer as a result of her behavior, and it will be far worse than what you will ever endure. But perhaps you think I'm being too kind with you. Perhaps you fancy me to be a generous, compassionate man who allows people their foibles and walks away. Or perhaps you thought I simply wouldn't notice. I will tell you this only once, and I will hope you memorize it- _nothing escapes my notice_."

They were walking in a new area, one Ash hadn't seen before, and it was dingier than his quarters. The paint scraped off the doors in some places, and the hallway was rather tight. Head down, cradling Meowth in his arms, James had to squeeze to get past Giovanni. Giovanni scoffed.

"I will repeat it, because I see someone has forgotten," Giovanni called after James. "_Nothing escapes my notice_."

James flinched and scurried down the hall to his room, opened the door, and locked himself inside. Giovanni smiled mirthlessly.

"And what are you going to do to them?" Ash said. Giovanni glared.

"I told you it is none of your concern," Giovanni said. "They are not friends of yours. They are my subordinates and I will deal with them as I see fit."

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Ash asked and Giovanni's glare intensified. Ash's lips trembled and he felt like a little boy again, facing down Professor Oak after he'd been caught sneaking into his research area just to see the Pokemon afterhours.

"It is none of your concern."

He guided Ash past the servants' quarters and then hit a button by a doorway. The door flew inside the alcove and an elevator appeared. Giovanni removed a key from his pocket, pushed the button aside, and turned the key. The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Giovanni pushed Ash by the small of his back inside. Ash looked at the hallway, gulped, and the doors shut on them. The elevator itself was shiny metallic silver and had only one floor indicator, which Giovanni pushed. It was small, only enough room for four people at the most, and moved soundlessly down.

"Had you been raised as a Rocket, had you been raised the way I'd intended, this lesson would be unnecessary," Giovanni said. He grimaced. "However, your mother, in her failure to properly raise you, chose to forgo the horrible truths reality brings."

"What are you talking about?" Ash said. "I've seen what Team Rocket has done."

"No," Giovanni said. "You haven't."

The elevator opened onto a dimly lit basement, where Ash could see green, upraised bubbles on the floor and a metal chain fence with a door set in the middle. The door was padlocked and Ash could barely see it. Giovanni walked to the concrete wall and flicked a switch, so the light was more pronounced. It flooded Ash's vision and he winced, holding a hand to his face. When the spots vanished, he saw what looked like soil set onto the floor. Befuddled, he looked at Giovanni, who used another key to unlock the padlock.

Giovanni nudged open the door and Ash walked through, staring at the soil. It looked out of place on the floor, an unpaved section where the rest had linoleum on it.

"Madame Boss let me keep Persian because it evolved into something useful," Giovanni said. "Subsequent Pokemon were not so lucky."

Ash swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"

"The bones have long since disintegrated," Giovanni said. "But this is a memorial to the Pokemon my mother decided were not worthy. Whenever I disobeyed her, I had a choice of punishments. Depending on the severity, she would decide against my choice and destroy the Pokemon anyway. I learned not to disobey her."

"You just _let_ this happen?" Ash said, mouth agape. How many dead Pokemon were there? How could someone do such a thing?

"Madame Boss would never kill the heir," he said softly. "But she needed to ensure I obeyed her."

"You aren't going to hurt Pikachu, are you?" Ash said and Giovanni shook his head.

"There is something else you need to see, however," he said. He took a left turn at the soil and they walked down a dark hallway. This time, Giovanni made no effort to illuminate it and Ash swallowed hard. They reached the end of the hallway, Giovanni flicked a switch, and on the wall were mementos. Ash stepped closer and he saw the bones of a Marowak on a shelf on the wall. He blinked and stared at his father; the skull was prominent, at the front.

"Some members don't always do what they're told," Giovanni said. "They risk their lives and the lives of Pokemon because they grow impatient and can't wait for results. This Marowak died trying to escape members who were consequently punished for their actions."

"Why are you showing me this?" Ash said.

"Doing things without thinking about the consequences always has worse consequences than thinking something through," Giovanni said. "If you don't stop to consider what will happen to you or the people or Pokemon you love, they will pay the price. It's very seldom you who reaps what you sow, Satoshi. Keep this in mind."

Ash opened his mouth and Giovanni sighed.

"My patience tonight is very limited, Satoshi, so don't ask me about Jessie and James."

Ash closed his mouth and nodded.

"However, if you see them before morning, remind them it's not usually the person committing the transgression who suffers, but someone very close to them."


	19. The Gift That Keeps on Giving

Author's Note: In honor of Christmas, here are two chapters for the price of one! I'm sorry; so much crap came up irl and prevented me from updating.

As usual, any canon mistakes are my fault entirely, mostly because I gave up on Pokémon after Master Quest.

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. :D

Chapter Nineteen: The Gift That Keeps on Giving

"Ash!" Misty said and hugged him. Giovanni swept a critical eye over her, Pikachu, and Rattata.

"Good night," he said and his gaze chilled her. He walked away and Ash led her back into his room. He was pale and shaking and she tossed off his hat to run her fingers through his hair. He fumbled at his belt and released Aipom, who hopped onto his shoulder and gave Misty a dirty look. She glared back at it and looked at Ash, who staggered to the bed and lay down. Swallowing hard, he hooked his arm around her waist and tumbled her onto the bed with him. The momentum brought her back against his front and he called Pikachu over too. Rattata joined them, not wanting to be left out, and Pikachu hugged Ash's back, while Aipom partially nestled between his shoulder and head and Rattata rested against her stomach.

"Okay, what happened?" she said. "You weren't this jumpy and nervous when you left."

He lifted his head (Aipom fell between his shoulder blades and his neck) and saw the plushies lying against the wall near the bathroom. She smiled softly.

"I didn't leave your room yet," she explained.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said quietly and Pikachu murmured, "Satoshi..."

Ash shuddered deeply and wrapped his arms tighter around Misty's waist. He kissed her neck and Aipom protested, flailing her hands jealously. Rattata growled. Ash and Misty ignored both Pokémon. Pikachu murmured Ash's name again and Misty rolled around Ash's arm so they were face to face. Rattata scrambled out of the way, facing her back now, and Aipom screeched at her. Pikachu snapped at her.

"Let the humans have their moment!" he said.

"Aip! Aipom! _Aip_!" she chattered.

"No, Ash is Misty's," Pikachu said and rolled his eyes. "Not yours."

Misty kissed Ash on the lips and he kissed her back, tender and fearful. He showed signs of wanting to deepen the kiss and Pikachu cleared his throat. Startled, Misty broke the contact and Pikachu smiled, chagrined.

"I can take them out if you want some alone time," Pikachu said.

"Aip! Aipom! Pom! POM!" Aipom protested.

"Rat! Ratta! Rattata! Rat! Tat!" Rattata added.

"They need alone time," Pikachu repeated. He looked at Ash and Misty. "Come get us whenever you're, you know...done."

Ash looked puzzled. "I don't need alone time. And...I'd rather all of you were here."

"What did the Boss show you?" Pikachu said quietly. Ash gazed at the assembled group, took a deep breath, and repeated his experiences in the mansion's basement. Misty cringed, wondering how many Pokémon had died because Madame Boss wanted to 'punish' her son...and bit her lip so hard it bled at the thought of the Marowak. For someone who loved Pokémon like Ash, this had to be a hard blow. He buried his face in Misty's neck and rested his hands on her back.

"If you disobey the Boss again, it won't be you who suffers," Pikachu said. "It'll be us."

Ash nodded and Misty and Pikachu moaned. Rattata offered a sharp yelp and Aipom shrieked, cuddling close to her beloved trainer.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Misty whispered. "And Brock and Gary..."

Ash's forehead broke out into a cold sweat and they exchanged glances. The warmth of their Pokémon's bodies wasn't enough to drive the frigidity from their hearts and minds.  
**

* * *

**

Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon might have had a heartwarming puppy pile and been able to draw comfort from each other, but Jessie had no such luck. By the morning, the best she'd come up with was hoping she'd somehow be able to weasel out of her deal with Archie and she clung to the hope fiercely. Breaking the deal before Giovanni discovered her treachery meant no one would be punished. She hoped.

She dressed nervously, buttoning her uniform wrong the first three times, tempted to snarl she'd rather go naked, and forced her trembling fingers to work properly the fourth time. Her hair hung down to her waist and she stared at her reflection in the mirror. When she had traveled and chased the twerps across the world, she would have killed for a full-length mirror to wake up to. Her stomach twisted. She had such strange priorities. Now, she'd rather wake up to James and Meowth nearby, safe and sound.

Plucking her maid cap from the desk, she jammed it on her head and threw her apron over the ensemble. Her waist felt empty without Meowth's Pokeball.

After a quick stretch, she left her room and knocked on James' door. There was a slim possibility he wasn't angry with her anymore. She knocked three times (since three was the magic number) and he still didn't answer. Heart clenching, she scoffed and whirled on her heels for the kitchens. Perhaps he'd already started working and she'd be able to talk to him there, provided he answered when she spoke. But he had to talk to her. Other than Meowth, she was the only creature here who cared about him. The twerps didn't count.

The routine trip to the kitchen was fraught with anxiety today. She pushed open the door and only saw Meowth, peeling onions. She blinked, scanning the long room for any sign of her cohort. No, it was just Meowth standing on a high stool using his claws to peel onions. He inclined his head at her approach to indicate he'd noticed her, but did not look in her direction. His back was to her.

"Where's James?" she asked. Meowth placed the peeled onion in a bowl beside two others and dropped the shells into the garbage can. Meowth was the only creature she knew who could peel onions without crying. Maybe it was a Pokémon thing.

"James ain't comin' in today," Meowth said. "He won't be comin' in for a while."

Jessie's heart dropped into her stomach. She tried to make herself sound braver than she felt. "Why? Where is he?"

"Da Boss has him," Meowth said and he whirled on the stool to face her. His eyes bore holes into her. "An' it's all your fault."

"If James is being punished, then he must have done something else," Jessie said, but she didn't believe it. Meowth didn't, either.

"I'm gonna stay with James from now on," Meowth said. "He's a _true_ friend."

"I'm a true friend!" Jessie objected, stung. She balled her hands into fists and her lower lip quivered. "Meowth-"

"Don't 'Meowth' me," Meowth sneered. "You know how da Boss does tings. An' James needs me a lot more than you do. You got yourself. Dat's all you're gonna have, 'cuz dis Meowth ain't talkin' to you either."

"But we're a team!" Jessie protested.

"Not no more we ain't," Meowth said. "It's me an' James...an' _you_."

"I'll find a way out of this!" she said. Meowth ignored her. She huffed and stood over him. She turned him in her direction and he refused to look at her. "I will!"

He hopped off the stool and went to fetch more ingredients for the Boss's omelet. Jessie's voice was small when she said, "I will...just you wait and see..."  
**

* * *

**

Giovanni gave Jessie strict orders not to speak to Ash or Misty. James and Meowth weren't speaking to her either, and she no longer had a Pokémon to call her own. This left the only person in the house speaking to her to be Giovanni, and he only spoke to give her orders. Otherwise, he wasn't talking to her either. When she'd started here, at least she'd had Meowth and James to keep her company. Now she was well and truly alone. Such a separation would have driven her close to Team Aqua, if she weren't now petrified of seeing James or Meowth struck as a result of her selfishness.

She spent her day doing kitchen duty with a taciturn Meowth and dedicated her attention wholly to the tasks at hand. During lunchtime, James limped in and she looked up from scrubbing dishes by hand. The Boss had told her she wasn't allowed to use the dishwasher for a week. She dropped a plate in the sink and winced.

James had a pronounced limp and his right eye was black and swollen. His lip was cut and puffy; they locked gazes and he limped over to Meowth cleaning the floor with a small mop.

"Hello, Meowth," James said. He sounded exhausted.

"What did the Boss do to you?" Jessie said, leaving her dishes to walk over to him. His hair was disheveled and she reached to straighten it. He jerked out of her range.

"Hey, James," Meowth said dully. "How are ya?"

"I've been better," James said. "What are we doing today?"

"_You're_ feedin' da twerps, but da Boss said not ta act like you got hurt too bad...there's make up in da servants' bathroom you can use ta hide da lips an' black eye. We don't wanna alarm dem right off da bat. Try not ta limp too much when ya see 'em."

"Got it," James said lifelessly.

"Why aren't _I_ feeding the twerps?" Jessie asked. James and Meowth ignored her.

"An' da Boss is supposta have somebody ova for lunch, so you'd betta get da food made fasta," Meowth said. James nodded .

"Who is it?" Jessie said. James and Meowth ignored her again.

"This is ridiculous!" she said. "We're all stuck here together! I said I was sorry! Why the hell won't either of you _talk_ to me?"

"Do you hear something, Meowth?" James said.

"Nope," he said.

"This is so childish!" she snapped. "Yell at me, snap at me, at least _talk_ to me!"

James limped over to the far corner of the kitchen, near the pantry, to locate food for the Boss's and his associate's lunch. Meowth followed him and Jessie huffed, flinging a plate to the floor and hoping the clatter would startle Meowth and James into looking at her. The plate rolled onto the floor and, thankfully, remained intact. James and Meowth scrutinized the pantry and pretended she didn't exist. She snarled, picking up the plate and throwing it back in the sink. She stomped over to them and loomed over them; James was kneeling at about Meowth's height, despite his bad leg.

"I'm here too!"

"Funny, dat traitor tinkin' we're gonna talk to her," Meowth said.

Jessie yanked James and Meowth to their feet. "Look at me!"

Their eyes slid past her, like she wasn't even there at all. It brought back a long buried fear, one she thought she'd lost in childhood, of being abandoned and forgotten. Why else be so vibrant and notorious? She'd spent most of her childhood in an orphanage because her mother was too busy for her and her father, she didn't even know. And now it was like she was an orphan again. James pushed her off and Meowth struggled out of her grip. No, she wouldn't let them go so easily; she gripped James' collar and Meowth's neck skin in her hands.

"I didn't mean for this happen!" she said.

It amazed and infuriated her how James and Meowth could clearly hear her, see her, and yet, didn't react to her at all. She shook them both and Meowth clawed at her arm. Gasping, she released him and screamed when blood rose to the surface. James took advantage of her distraction to shake off her grip and she dashed to the sink to wash over the blood, thereby coating all the dishes and needing to wash them again. She slammed her head into the kitchen cabinet and howled in pure frustration.

James and Meowth watched her but didn't say a word, didn't offer a hand to help her. She slammed her palm into the cabinet above the sink. "Damn it, someone _talk_ to me!"

"You're making a horrible mess," the Boss said, sticking his head into the room. "Clean it up."

He left and she screamed again. "That's not what I meant!"


	20. Pendulous Fall

Author's Note: Longer than usual because I thought you'd appreciate it. Unless, of course, this is what makes you sick of the fic. **(ducks)**

Chapter Twenty: Pendulous Fall

Gary took Umbreon's loss particularly hard. He'd wavered back and forth, between being a Pokémon trainer and a researcher like Professor Oak, and to be shut down like this after choosing the trainer life again must have been harsh. Brock stayed nearby, because the nurses were attractive and because he hoped someone might contact Gary at least to tell him _why _this had happened. The Pokémon world was abuzz with Ash's disappearance, and now, adding to the list, Misty's vanishing without a trace. The Officer Jenny interviewed said the same thing over and over, about Misty receiving a mysterious letter and then walking out of town never to be seen again. It wasn't heartening.

Gary would probably have had enough on his plate with his entire team dying and grown oblivious to the world due to his pain, but the world wouldn't let him. As soon as he was conscious and ready to talk, the hospital was flooded with news media trying to figure out what had happened to Professor Oak's grandson. Gary told anyone who'd listen Team Rocket had attacked him and no, he didn't know why Team Rocket had an interest in the Elite Four now, all of a sudden. It didn't help Ash's mother was gone too, and presumed to be with Team Rocket, wherever they were.

No one really wanted to speak to Brock and he left Gary to find news, any news, about his best friends. May stopped by after Gary had let it slip Brock was near, but she hadn't known anything either. She'd promised to let him know if she discovered anything, and told him Max might have a better shot of locating Ash, because he'd managed to infiltrate bases before. However, she said, this might not have been on purpose. Brock grimaced.

He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he had no idea how to get to the right place. Professor Oak assured Brock and Gary he'd take them back to Pallet Town once Gary was well enough to leave the hospital. Brock was restless. Someone had the answers and he had to find them. Staying in Viridian City wasn't going to help.

He said his goodbyes and promised he'd keep in touch. Professor Oak warned him to be careful, especially with Team Rocket loitering.

He grabbed his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Ducking back into the room, he waved goodbye to the nurse...and stopped. A figure with deep cheekbones, blue hair, and a silver almost spaceman like uniform was bending over Gary's bed and whispering to him. He looked to be in his late thirties and was nearly six feet tall. His whole face had this sunken impression, like he spent a lot of time huddling in the dark and avoiding food.

"Who are you?" Brock asked. The man turned and gave him a sharp look.

"None of your concern," the man snarled. "I have important business to take care of here."

"Why are you bothering him?" Brock asked.

"You are not his friend," the man replied. "Furthermore, this is not your fight, nor is it your responsibility. You want to know what happened to your friends, yes?"

"What do you know?" Brock demanded. He left the hallway and stared at him. "And why are you showing up now, after all this?"

"I know more than you think," the man said. He looked at Gary. "My name is Cyrus. My people will be...in touch."

"Why should I trust you?" Gary snapped. "Your cohorts are running Sinnoh the way Team Rocket runs Kanto."

"Not quite," Cyrus said. "We're far less brutish...and our goals are loftier. We're also here to defeat Team Rocket...and I know after what's happened how you must feel about them."

It sounded rehearsed to Brock...and the way Cyrus ignored him was another tip off. He scowled at the man, who scowled back and implored Gary to think about it. He carefully avoided stepping near Brock on his way out. He brushed his shoulders and arms off, like the idea of touching another human made him physically sick. Brock eyed him warily.

"Team Galactic," Gary huffed, but he looked thoughtful. Brock's restlessness returned. He had to find out where Ash and Misty had gone...and he had to know soon. The longer he was separated from them, the longer they had to have something terrible befall them.

* * *

Brock traveled from Viridian to his old home, Pewter City. The buildings appeared unchanged and he hurried home to say hello to his siblings and father before setting off again. The urgency compelled him; no one in town knew anything about Ash or Misty, other than their heading through Pewter a few months ago before Ash's battle against the Elite Four. Someone had said the day of Misty's disappearance, they saw a small aircraft head to the east, presumably past Cerulean, but they couldn't be sure if the plane and Misty were connected. Brock clung to the slim hope.

His father wished him luck; the siblings who hadn't left on their trainer journeys had told him they'd call if they heard anything. Brock set off again, heading for Mount Moon. He had restocked at home and the backpack felt heavy on his back. The last time he'd been alone, he'd been hunting for Ash, May, and Max. It seemed if he was alone, he was searching for Ash and his travel companion. In that respect, things hadn't changed.

In the respect Ash might be connected with Team Rocket...things had changed a great deal.

* * *

Delia rested on her back in the Ninetales Suite and staved off boredom by watching television. Unfortunately, television proved too monotonous after awhile and she listened to the faucet drip in her bathroom. Snatching the pillow out from underneath her head, she screamed into it. The door handle moved and Delia jumped, snatching the pillow and holding it like a weapon in front of her. A key jiggled and Giovanni entered. Delia's arms lowered. Seeing him knocked the fight out of her and she dropped the pillow onto the bed.

"I thought you were ignoring me and pretending I didn't exist," she said. In a tone dripping ice, she said, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"My son shares a few irritating traits with you," Giovanni said. "He has no concept how the real world operates."

"What did you to do him?" she burst out. "If you hurt him..."

"You think me so brutal and reckless I would harm my own son?" he snapped. He forcibly calmed and his gaze bore holes into her. Crossing over to her desk, he sat in the chair and she sat down too. The room dropped about twenty degrees and she shivered, chilly. All the power and pressure in the room radiated to him. By contrast, Delia felt washed out and weak.

"I don't know," Delia said. "You won't let me see him."

"You wouldn't let me see him for twenty years," he said. "You stole away with him and now expect I owe you something? I owe you _nothing_."

"Then why do you keep me here?" she said. "You've already shown what you do to rogue Rockets and people who serve no purpose."

"Ash would be distressed if something untoward were to happen to you now," he said. Delia's eyebrows raised.

"You called him 'Ash'," she said.

"He insists," Giovanni said and waved his hand. He glared at her. "He won't take his birth name thanks to you."

"I bet he won't join Team Rocket, either," she said.

"I haven't asked him," he said. "I have no intention of forcing my son into anything. He will come to me of his own volition."

"And if he doesn't?" Delia said. "And if he has more morality and decides he doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"He's already left and come back twice," Giovanni said. He scowled. "He has no idea the repercussions of his actions."

"Why? Because he came back?" she asked.

"He snuck out and thought I wouldn't notice," he replied. "He also failed to realize in this world, it isn't the person who commits the transgression who pays the price, but the people closest to him."

"You didn't-" she gasped and he interrupted her.

"I haven't touched a hair on Misty's head either!" he snapped. "Why are you so quick to jump to conclusions?'

"You've gotten more ruthless and despotic since I knew you," she countered.

"I am not a monster," he said. "I am not inhuman and merciless."

"You've keeping me locked up in here," she began.

"I haven't killed you," he said. "And despite being cut off from the world, you are still being fed and your needs are being tended to. Perhaps, in time, I will even let you speak to your son. Perhaps. After he has had time to learn where his true loyalties are."

"And until then?" she said. She glared at him. "You have to control everything."

"I let you have Satoshi for twenty years," he said. "I watched. I didn't interfere. I thought you might have had a change of heart. How wrong I was."

"I thought the same of you," she said.

"The only change of heart I had was because of you," he said. "Did you really think I would let my son slip through my fingers?"

"He'll see the true you," she predicted. "And he won't want anything to do with you."

"I thought the same of you," he said. "So far, I haven't been proved wrong."

* * *

The Rocket trio spent hours cleaning the mansion's interior in utter silence. James glanced at Jessie out of the corner of his eye and she huffed. Right now, she was seriously contemplating making his injury worse. Maybe in another part of the house, she'd knock him into the wall and leave him with a worse limp and two black eyes. Meowth and James were so childish; they had to punish her twice. Yes, she'd known she should never have agreed to join Team Aqua, and James' bruises hammered it home, but they didn't need to add to it. Now she felt like they thought she was dumb, deaf, and blind and reverted to a five year old. She couldn't afford to throw another tantrum- they'd spend almost an hour cleaning up from the last one.

They'd never given her the cold shoulder for so long before. Even when she'd gotten them in trouble before, they'd never stopped talking to her for more than an hour at best. She hoped James' leg really hurt him. Eying a set of heavy armor, she prepared to knock into it and sent it crashing into James.

"Jess?" Meowth said and she stopped, shoulder poised and ready. She glared at the small cat Pokemon who, for the first time today, met her gaze and held it. Scowling, she left the armor and went to dust a painting. James caught her arm and she glowered at him. The black eye was only making her angrier.

"We heard Archie was coming," James said quietly. "The head of Team Aqua."

"So?" she snarled. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Jess, we tink he's comin' for you," Meowth said. "In front of da Boss."

They stared at her with huge, terrified eyes and she loathed them. She shoved James into the wall and punted Meowth. Without her boots on, it didn't make as neat a smack into the wall as it should have and her mood dipped further. Her eyes flashed.

"You're asking me to save your skins?" she snapped. "The only reason you're talking to me is because you're afraid of getting in the way again! I'll show you getting in the way!"

"Dat's not it!" Meowth protested. Jessie felt ready to breathe fire and she snarled, blowing hot air through her nostrils like a dragon. She had never wanted to throttle someone so badly in her life.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" she said. She punched both of them in the head and howled like an angry Banette. Then, drawing Meowth's body back, she shot him forward like a slingshot and sent him flying into James. The two crashed down the hall and into a door. Her dark mood was not yet appeased and she advanced, trembling in rage, ready to pound them into the floor.

"What do you think the Boss is going to do when the head of Team Aqua shows up and says he wants you?" James said, Meowth on his lap. He straightened, with great effort, and stood on his feet. Meowth was in his arms.

"You obviously think he's going to use you as a punching bag again," Jessie retorted. "Because you're begging me to save you."

"Use your brain, Jess!" Meowth hissed. "Da Boss is gonna shoot you first an' ask questions later."

"Unless he shoots _you two_," she said. The color drained from her face and she staggered. As furious as she was with them, she couldn't bear the thought of losing them. She loved them too much.

"It ain't worth fightin' over no more," Meowth said. "We're gonna do what we gotta go an' hope da Boss doesn't find out."

Jessie swallowed hard and looked around the hallway. Only too late, she noticed a camera protruding from the wall above their heads. Now she really thought she would be sick. Her eyes slid from it to James and Meowth.

"What's the chance that camera is video only?" she whispered.  
**

* * *

**

"My parents are coming here in three days," Misty said. "Give or take a day."

"We can't see them," Ash said. "There's no way we can sneak out again."

"Not unless Giovanni's decision changes and he trusts Satoshi a lot more in the next few days," Pikachu added. The two humans and one gijinka groaned. Aipom and Rattata, who were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the bed, scoffed and looked away. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Aipom shrieked, jealous, and Rattata spat at her. Pikachu rolled his eyes. Ash kissed Misty's cheek.

"We can always ask to go out," Misty said meekly.

"No," Ash said. "We'll stay here."

Pikachu scowled at the expression on Ash's face; Misty couldn't see it, since her back was to him. The gijinka hopped to his feet and turned on the TV. Ash sat up, carrying her with him, and plopped her onto his lap. Aipom and Rattata crowded them, Aipom demanding affection and Rattata settling in her lap. Ash stroked Aipom's head absently and looked at the set. Pikachu had picked a news channel, gave up on it, and turned to another channel, featuring Gary. Ash jumped to his feet, forgetting Misty was on his lap, and sent her and the Pokemon rolling over the edge and tumbling to the floor. Scoffing, she pushed herself up. Damn it, Gary was good at distracting Ash. If she didn't know better...

"After a short stay in the hospital, Gary Oak will be released today," the reporter outside Gary's room said. "Linked to Ash Ketchum's disappearance, the brutal attack on Gary Oak by Team Rocket is currently under investigation by the police. People with any information about the Pallet Town boys, Delia Ketchum, or Misty Waterflower are encouraged to call the police."

The scene changed, from the hospital, to Veilstone in Sinnoh. Team Galactic's headquarters towered over the skyline and Ash scowled, deflated.

"Go back to Gary!" he demanded.

"You have such a one track mind," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Team Galactic's Boss, Cyrus, has been missing from Sinnoh. Reports say he's patrolling Kanto, and looking to recruit members. In fact, a source close to the station, who refuses to give his name, says Cyrus actually paid Gary Oak a visit. It looks like Galactic wants more powerful men on their team," the reporter commented. She had bright golden hair, a huge false smile, and curls down to her shoulders. The pink suit she wore had giant shoulder pads and matching pink plastic jewelry. Her head was square and looked like someone had dropped a block onto shoulders and not bothered to work out the finer details.

"Both Cerulean and Pewter City gym leaders have vanished," the reporter commented. "Perhaps he's looking to snag the Kanto gym leaders. In this reporter's opinion, Sabrina, Erica, Koga, Blaine, and Lt. Surge better watch out."

"Brock's gone too?" Ash and Misty chorused. Pikachu's mouth dropped.

"He's probably looking for us," Misty said after the shock had died down.

"We have to find a way to tell him where we are," Ash said and Misty looked at him sourly.

"Remember your whole 'we're not sneaking out' promise?" she said. "I'm pretty sure telling Brock where we are is part of that."

"But we have to tell him somehow," Ash said. He winced, remembering Giovanni's lecture the day before.

"We can't leave the house, the only communications we have is inside the house, and I really don't think we should upset your father any more than he already is," Misty said. "Brock will be okay...I hope."

"And Brock can take care of himself," Pikachu said.

Silence descended upon the group. The whole world thought they were missing, and they couldn't correct them, for fear of retribution and also because Misty knew Ash didn't want to lose this link to his father, now that he had it. Giovanni might be frightening at times, but he was family. That reminded her. She sighed. What was she going to do about her parents?

"Maybe there's a way to get a message to the outside world without leaving the mansion," Misty mused. "But how?"

"It might have to wait..." Pikachu reminded them.

"And Brock's going to be running around in circles looking for us in the meanwhile..." Misty said. She sighed. "And then there are my parents..."

"Maybe my dad will help us," Ash said and grimaced. "...Never mind."

"Speaking of parents..." Misty said. "Whatever happened to your mom?"

"You think she could help us?" Ash said, brightening.

"I think she's got a better chance of being tarred and feathered than being let out of here," she replied flatly.

"If only we had a messenger Pidgey..." Ash looked over at Rattata and Aipom. "Or a messenger Pokemon."

Their eyes met and they jumped to their feet in unison. For once in his life, Ash was onto something.


	21. City Girl

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going through a lot of family problems right now and it's killing my motivation to do anything.

Chapter Twenty: City Girl

Seeing Archie standing in front of the mansion expecting to be let in sent chills down Jessie's spine. She blanched and James and Meowth stared at her. The doorbell rang. Still, Jessie stood, frozen, her limbs locked and the breath caught in her chest. James' breath was hot on her cheek and he hissed, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I'm sure," she said in a wooden voice, "there's a perfectly reasonable explanation why he's here other than me."

"Maybe he wanted ta see all da houses in Vermilion City," Meowth said, and his comment fell flat. Jessie swallowed hard and opened the door. On the other side, Archie stood with his hair slicked back, an aquamarine suit on, and a charming smile. His tie, striped with ocean waves, was neatly done and his hand, with a golden watch on its wrist, protruded from his pocket. Jessie's breath caught in her throat. What she should have realized, what she might have had she been thinking things through, was the aura of power the man had. Unlike Maxie, the Team Magma head, Archie commanded respect and awe. His eyes glinted when he saw Jessie and Jessie fell back, stumbling into James who caught her instinctively.

"Jessie," Archie said. "Just the Rocket I was hoping to see."

Jessie feigned a smile and it failed before it reached her lips. "You aren't really going to tell the Boss you're here to see me, are you?"

"No," Archie said. He glanced around her to the cameras on the walls. In a quieter voice, he said, "We both realize the dangerous game we play. One always has to be aware of the predators in the water...especially Sharpedo."

He smiled at Jessie and Jessie's stomach turned. James' hands were on her elbows. Meowth stared up at Archie and Archie looked down at him. Meowth clung to Jessie's and James' legs and Archie looked back up at Jessie. This was a man who seldom heard the word 'no' or, upon hearing it, accepted it. She shivered and he smirked, sensing the effect he was having on her.

"Why don't we show you to the Boss's dining room?" James said. His voice squeaked and Jessie winced. Behind her back, James grabbed Meowth's Pokeball and recalled the Pokémon. They then walked/limped to the Boss's dining room and, after, a few paces, stopped. Archie narrowed his eyes at James' limp and Jessie flinched, anticipating questions she shouldn't answer.

"This is the Boss's punishment for what, exactly?" Archie said.

James gulped and looked Archie in the eye. "I'm not an Aqua grunt."

The sentiment might have been more powerful if his voice weren't quavering and he weren't clinging to Jessie. Archie's gaze cut through Jessie like a knife and she shivered again.

"I never said you had to work for me to answer a simple question," Archie said. "Unless the Boss prohibits you from speaking?"

"_I_ am loyal to Team Rocket," James huffed.

"And I see how well Team Rocket has repaid your loyalty," Archie said. His eyes narrowed. "However, lead on."

James glared at Jessie and Jessie huffed, glaring back. They walked along wending hallways, and passed a familiar looking twerp looking for something. Archie opened his mouth, shut it, and narrowed his eyes. He watched Ash scurry into the library and kept silent. The silence wracked Jessie's nerves and she looked for any type of sympathy in James' expression. He didn't look at her, but instead, glanced straight ahead. Jessie inwardly scoffed. She'd handle this on her own, then.

They halted in front of a mahogany door and Archie knocked. He looked at Jessie and James and said, "I hope my time with Giovanni will be as enlightening as it has been here."  
**

* * *

**

Ash found the stationary he was looking for, along with a door to the Ninetales Suite. Misty, fed up with waiting for him, had gone after him only to find him staring at the door. She sighed and rapped him gently on the head. Pikachu prodded him and the young man slowly turned. He had papers in his hand, along with an envelope and pens, and his back was now to the door.

"It's locked," Misty said and Ash nodded.

"You didn't want to see her anyway, did you?" Pikachu said. "It's her fault we're all here."

"I know, but..." Ash said. He grimaced. "It's hard to explain."

"You want to love her because she's your mother, but you hate what she's done to you," Misty said. "Not that hard."

"Yeah, how'd _you_ know?" Ash said and Misty smiled bitterly.

"C'mon, let's write that letter," she said. "I thought I overheard Jessie and James talking about a guest. He should keep your father occupied long enough for us to send Ambipom out."

"But won't Giovanni notice Ambipom's missing?" Pikachu commented.

Misty scowled. Pikachu was the brains of the operation. "We can listen to the news and wait until Brock is in Vermilion City or close enough for Ambipom to get there and back without arousing suspicion."

Ash suddenly snickered and Misty gaped at him.

"What?"

"Arousing."

She groaned and slapped a palm to her forehead. To her horror, Pikachu started laughing too. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at them. "How old are you two again?"

"Twelve," Pikachu answered.

"Is that in Growlithe years or human years?" Misty muttered, irritated.

"You're not that old..." Ash said. "I didn't know you were twelve."

"Pokémon age doesn't matter as much as human age," Pikachu said. "And Pokémon tend to outlive humans, unless they develop disease, get into an accident, or die in battle."

They heard knocking from the other side of the door and the trio jumped, Misty eying the door and Ash looking like, for a few seconds, he had forgotten the door was not a sentient being. They heard muffled speaking, and Pikachu shook his head at them.

"The door's too thick," Misty said. "Your mom probably heard the tone of our voices, but she can't hear what we're saying."

Ash stared at the door and Misty sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said and amended her statement. "Stupider. What took you so long to find the stationary?"

"I ran into Team Rocket in the hallway," Ash said. "And they had this weird blue haired guy with him. I think he was supposed to represent Team Aqua."

Misty blanched. "His name wasn't Archie, was it?"

"I'm not sure...why?" Ash said.

"Because Archie is Team Aqua's leader and if he saw you..."

"If he saw me...?" Ash said and Misty sighed. She'd have to spell it out, again, for him.

"Your father didn't want anyone to know we were here, remember? Archie might keep the information to himself, he might not. You don't know. And now he knows we're here," Misty said.

"I didn't think the team leaders got along with the police," Pikachu said.

"The ones who don't do anything illegal that can be proved probably do," Misty said, sighing. "C'mon, let's get back to our rooms before we ah- instigate any more suspicion."  
**

* * *

**

Giovanni had insisted Jessie and James serve Archie. This had the unpleasant effect of turning Jessie's stomach and putting her on pins and needles. Every time Archie spoke, her breath caught in her throat and her head spun dizzily. The Boss barely looked at them, barely acknowledged them unless he needed more food or supplication, and otherwise, they might have blended into the woodwork were it not for the occasional sharp glances Archie delivered. The Boss might have forgotten about his lowliest employees, but Archie had not. And it was Archie's awareness sending Jessie into a frantic tailspin.

"I must ask," Archie said, halfway through lunch. "How is it you are able to employ so many workers and ensure their loyalty to you?"  
"A good boss never reveals his secrets," Giovanni replied.

In an offhand comment, Archie said, "Fear can be a powerful motivation."

This time, Giovanni looked straight at Jessie and she quivered. "Yes, it can."

"A shadowed figure, in an empire as vast as yours, must know exactly how to arrange situations to your benefit," Archie said.

"Indeed I can," Giovanni said. "I assume being visible and ostentatious must have its benefits for your organization."

"Being a visible figurehead ensures people know to whom to pledge their loyalty, and until I openly commit an egregious act, being public means I can observe the world myself, instead of relying on reports."

Giovanni sipped his wine. "There are too many regions to explore and chart for one person to observe everything."

"And one's own empire may be too fractious to control every element," Archie agreed. Giovanni glared.

"You are not insinuating I cannot control my workers, are you?" Giovanni said in a light, delicate voice. Jessie saw what Archie had meant earlier by predators. She had a vision of two Houndoom circling each other for the last scrap of dying meat.

"I have the utmost confidence in your manipulation and exertion over Team Rocket," Archie said. "I merely suggest placidity is an illusion."

"In this new era of team rivalries, one would be tantamount to a buffoon to believe placidity exists," Giovanni replied. His eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes," Archie replied. "Between Team Rocket, Team Galactic, my team, and Team Magma, there are four teams roaming the four Pokémon regions. One would think a region per syndicate would be ample, but attentions do rove."

"Team Rocket is firmly entrenched in Kanto and Johto," Giovanni answered. "And yet, Team Aqua and Team Galactic have both made bids for Kanto, knowing Team Rocket's supremacy."

"We have highly disparate goals," Archie said. "Though I cannot speak for Cyrus (who would dare?), Team Aqua wishes to control the sea and spread its influence."

Giovanni sneered. "You wish to override all land in the world with water and flood us. Hardly an admirable ambition."

"We wish the power of Kyogre," Archie said. "To dominate a powerful Pokémon to our bidding...this is a goal to which I'm sure you have aspired many times. Your organization is constantly on the hunt for new and rare Pokémon."

"Kyogre was last spotted in Hoenn," Giovanni said. "There is no reason to recruit members here when an ample supply exist in your home region."

"Certain workers here may be dissatisfied with the current arrangements," Archie said. "Any information we can receive to perpetuate our knowledge is appreciated."

"None of my workers are dissatisfied," Giovanni said. "They know well the punishment for it."

"None of your workers would dare disobey you," Archie agreed. "Because fear is a sufficient deterrent."

"Fear...and other forces," Giovanni said. His eyes narrowed. "I suppose your legion, as it were, sticks by you on the sole basis of loyalty and respect."

"And determination to reach our goals," Archie said. "There is the difference between our outfits. Your syndicate operates solely on criminality, where people's greed can be a prime motivation. I encourage alternate sources of energy, a vision of a healthier, stronger world, and a plan people can work toward."

"And yet," Giovanni said, smirking, "your outfit has only existed a few years, whereas Team Rocket has spanned centuries. Team Magma, too, has only arisen recently. What can be said for organizations that had not withstood the test of time?"

"Or employees who do not," Archie said. Giovanni stiffened.

"You are not privy to Team Rocket's inner workings," he said. "Team Aqua is your reign. I would not _presume_ to tell you how to run your organization."

"No..." Archie said. "I would not dare to tell you how to run your organization. I merely suggest you wish to examine your staff more closely and ensure their needs are being met."

"It is the whole of the organization which matters, not individual members," Giovanni replied. "If an individual member deserves recognition for their achievement, Team Rocket will of course provide it. If, however, an individual member has fallen from grace, then appropriate actions should be taken."

Archie looked at James and then back at Giovanni. "I believe we have reached an understanding."

"Yes," Giovanni said, narrowing his eyes. "I believe we have. Jessie, James, escort Archie to the front door."

"Oh-of course," Jessie said and didn't move. Giovanni's glare skewered her on the spot.

"_Now_," Giovanni snapped. She jumped and hastily, she and James grabbed one arm to escort Archie out. Jessie's heart pounded in her chest and she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. She licked her dry lips and looked over at James to ask him a question with her eyes.

'What was that about?'

James shrugged back at her and then jerked his head at the cameras. She nodded.

"Team Rocket has been in power for a very long time indeed," Archie said, startling them. Giovanni walked behind, perhaps to ensure Jessie and James did what was asked of them. Archie seemed aware of his presence, but did not direct his comment at him.

"I wonder if team rivalry isn't the only problem threatening Kanto."

He shrugged them off when they reached the door and inclined his head toward them. Giovanni stood behind them and Jessie could feel his presence like a physical blow. She quivered and her hand sought James'.

"May your family, related and not, be well," Archie said. "Especially your son."

He shut the door behind him and headed across the beach. Jessie wilted and James stammered.

"Interesting..." Giovanni said. He glared at both of them. "Very interesting. Perhaps I should be paying more close attention to my 'servants'."

Jessie gulped. "We haven't done anything wrong, sir."

His gaze furrowed into her. "I find this hard to believe, when you have erred so many times in the past."

"We haven't done anything lately!" James cried, voice breaking. "We swear!"

Giovanni looked from Jessie to James. He remained silent and Jessie's heart pounded. They stood there, in nerve-wracking silence, for a few minutes, and Jessie dug her nails into James' palm to remind him not to speak. Her terror was almost palpable, a putrid taste like garbage in the back of her throat, and it took all her willpower not to beg the Boss's forgiveness and unload herself.

His gaze was like a Persian's claws digging into her. With a chilliness bordering on a frozen tundra, he said, "See that you haven't. I believe there are dishes to be washed and chores to be done. Get to it."  
**

* * *

**

"We can probably tell Brock about Pikachu," Misty said. "And about your missing your Pokémon."

"But we can't tell him exactly where we are," Pikachu said. "Or what happened."

Misty groaned. "We'll have a very short letter."

"And we have to make sure Brock doesn't come after us..." Ash said.

"We could hint at Team Rocket and maybe Brock would stay away," Misty said.

"Any hint at team rivalries and he might stay away," Ash said. He grimaced. "Unless the one of the teams has a pretty girl on it. In which case..."

She and Pikachu groaned. "He's screwed."

"Damn it, Brock, why don't you ever think with your _head_?" Misty complained. "Instead of your other one."

They stared at the piece of paper, with Team Rocket written on the letterhead, and then at the pencil between Misty's fingers. So far, they had written 'Dear Brock'. Every time someone suggested something to write, someone else shot it down. At this rate, they'd be here until next week with absolutely nothing to show for it. She encouraged herself to think. There had to be a way to describe the situation without naming names or getting anyone in further trouble.

"I know!" she exclaimed and Ash jumped.

"Know what?" he said.

"I know what we can say!" she said and started scribbling excitedly. "Dear Brock- sorry to disappear on you like this. Ash had a family emergency and had to leave town. Don't worry- he's fine now, but Ash's sick grandfather needs him to stay home and take care of him. He won't be able to get out for a while.

"Pikachu's been feeling under the weather, which is why we're sending Ambipom to you. I know I should have told you I was going after Ash, but we got separated. Our Pokegear vanished on the trip here, and we can't replace them right now. We'll write to you again when we get the chance. Write back!

"Love, Misty."

Ash gaped. "But...it's all lies."

"It is, and it isn't," Misty said, smiling. "Mafia dons are usually older men who could be like the 'grandfather' of a family. That was my hint about Giovanni. Family emergency was another mention of Giovanni...and you needing to stay home was because right now, you can't leave. So he knows why we're stuck here.

"Pikachu's in gijinka form, so he can't come out, and our Pokegear _has_ vanished...your father has it."

"I don't know..." Ash said.

"_I_ do," Misty said. "As long as we can send Ambipom out without your father noticing she's missing, and Brock gets the letter, it'll be okay."

"And if Brock doesn't get distracted by a pretty girl..." Ash said.

"Maybe they'll all go to a convention and leave town," Pikachu suggested brightly.  
**

* * *

**

At the end of the night, all Jessie wanted to do was sleep. Therefore, her eyes didn't properly register the scene before her and she ignored the shelves combed through, the books missing, the pictures removed and then placed back inside their holders, and anything else astray. She flopped onto her bed and landed on a note, which she, befuddled, extracted out from under her and stared at. None of the words formed any semblance of sense and she had to read it over about five times until the panic seeped in and erased any hint of fatigue.

"Jessie-

"I found the contract. James and Meowth are sharing my company right now. Unless you decide you never want to see them again, I'd suggest you join me in my study.

"The Boss."

There was a post script and her hands trembled as she read it.

"Regardless of whether you join your teammates, you will never see this room again."

With a very heavy heart, fear slicking her palms and rocking her when she walked, she left the room behind and headed for the Boss's study. Never before had a short walk seemed so long. She dragged her heels, staring at the portraits around her of Rockets and Pokémon who hadn't failed the Boss. They'd never immortalize her on the Boss's mansion walls. She'd be lucky if she got a grave marker. She tasted bile in the back of her throat and her vision doubled. Every step brought her closer to her certain death.

The air smelled bitter and stale, and she tasted bile. Her hair stood on end and her legs moved sluggishly. In actuality, it didn't matter how long she took. Dead was dead. She cast one last, desperate look down the corridor where she knew Team Twerp resided, and continued on her way. Jessie and James had betrayed other people to save their own skin, but they'd never betray within their group. Jessie had an opportunity to run and she could take it, and hope the Boss didn't track her down and murder her, but she knew it wasn't likely. She also knew her running would kill Meowth and James, if they weren't already dead, and she couldn't bear the guilt.

She stared at the carpet, black with red stripes on the outside, and emblazoned with 'R' every few feet. She stared at it, realizing she had lived and died in this organization, and squeaked. One foot step in front of the other...she tottered like a drunk. She tried clearing her throat and swallowing, but the bile lingered. She thought she might vomit, but then she'd leave another mess for the Boss and whatever hopeless grunt got the job.

Maybe he wouldn't kill Meowth. Maybe he'd make him a servant, deigned to clean the floors on his paws and knees until Persian grew tired of him. She squeaked again and concentrated on walking. Never before had such a simple movement required such exertion. One foot in front of the other...she lifted her head and stared around her with wide eyes. Cold sweat trickled down her neck and she whimpered, stumbling and falling onto her knees. There she knelt, staring ahead of her and unable to stop shaking. She gasped, cold and clammy, and terrified of what she'd find in the Boss's study. Her imagination painted horrible scenes and she knew she had to stand and face it, but she was petrified. Couldn't she hide behind someone? Couldn't someone hold her hand, in the very least? The Boss had let them keep their lives after so many failures. He had to show compassion.

In the past, she'd convince herself the Boss would be merciful and spare them. Yet she knew he'd spared them by letting them work here and she'd squandered it. She'd squandered every opportunity Team Rocket gave her. The only punishment left was death. At least then, she'd be with her mother. True, Madame Boss had killed Miyamoto. Jessie shuddered. She'd never known her father. The only member of her family she had known was her mother...and she'd been murdered. Like mother, like daughter.

Pushing herself to her feet, she staggered down the hall and concentrated on walking and not vomiting. Giovanni was waiting for her outside his study and he said nothing about her complexion.

Inside the study, James had Meowth on his lap and was compulsively stroking the cat Pokémon's fur. Giovanni had two chairs facing the fire, and Jessie had a wild thought the Boss planned to fling them into it. But no, the brazier was up. She twisted her head and saw a gun lying on his desk. The Boss brought his chair out from behind his desk and sat, back to the fire, stroking his gun like James stroked Meowth. Jessie whimpered and brought her chair closer to James.

"I asked myself why Archie, Team Aqua's head, would suddenly interest himself in the mundane affairs of my servants," Giovanni said. "His hints led me to search your rooms...and lo and behold." Giovanni removed a contract from his pocket and unfolded it. "Treachery, Jessica. Wouldn't your mother would be ashamed of you."

Jessie didn't know what to say. She didn't think she could speak, even if she wanted to. Her tongue had glued itself to the roof of her mouth. James was as pale as her, and Meowth's claws dug into James' chest. She didn't dare reach for James, and he didn't dare move, his hand now frozen on Meowth's head.

"I asked myself whether my servants any idea how lucky they were I spared their lives after they cost me millions of dollars, time, and effort," Giovanni said. "I wondered whether they had any idea my generosity providing such a lax punishment after one of them snuck out. Then I discovered _what_ you intended to do while you were out," he said. He stroked the gun and tugged on the trigger. Jessie and James flinched and Meowth whimpered. He released the trigger, without allowing enough pressure to build up to fire.

"My patience is at an end. Treachery carries a death sentence, as I'm sure you well know," the Boss said. "By all rights, I should execute you three now."

They didn't speak and silence smothered them.

"However, for two reasons, I shall spare your miserable lives. Again. One, because my son has developed some sort of an absurd attachment to you three and I value the blossoming trust he has invested in me."

Jessie exhaled shakily. After chasing Team Twerp for years, knowing them had actually saved their lives. She waited for the second reason, because the first didn't seem terribly weighty to her.

"Two, I need spies in Team Galactic," Giovanni said. "I cannot get intelligence from any sources about them and, a long time ago, you three used to be a good team. You have a talent for subterfuge, when you care to use it. Your execution when it comes to stealing Pokémon leaves much to desired, however. So I will ask you to behave like your lives are on the line, because they are.

"I want you two to become Team Galactic grunts and report back to me. Since Jessie has already displayed a penchant for treachery, this should suit her well."

Jessie swallowed back the nausea rising in her stomach.

"This will not involve stealing anything, so you should have no excuse to bungle it. However, should you two be discovered as traitors, I have heard Team Galactic handles its traitors in the same fashion as Team Rocket. In which case, I shall wash my hands of you," he said. "Team Galactic will rid the world of you and I will not have to lift a finger.

"As for the length of your assignment, you two will bring me information until you have given me enough to topple Team Galactic. No matter how long this takes."

He glared. "I have no faith in your abilities whatsoever and I do not anticipate this occurring. You have one last shot, Jessie and James. Fail me again and you will not live to repeat the mistake."

He stood. "Pack and report back here for your assignment. Even think of escaping and I will shoot all three of you."


	22. My Pioneer

Author's Note: With my mom in and out of the hospital, my house getting completely redone and then being kicked out for a month, and this semester pretty much killing me, I haven't been updating, much less writing. I apologize that this is now about three and a half months later than you might have anticipated it.

Chapter Twenty-Two: My Pioneer

It had taken every ounce of will power he possessed not to shoot the trio on sight. He watched them leave his room and his throat choked with fury. How satisfying it'd be to shoot them in the back, answer questions later, and drag the bodies out for the Krabby to feast upon.

Did they deserve more? How could they, when they had gone behind his back and consorted with the enemy? They had lied to his face, pretended to be loyal, and thought themselves superior. _No one _came before Giovanni. To betray the Rockets was suicidal. He'd known they were dolts, but this went above and beyond.

He couldn't believe they hadn't died from sheer stupidity. Then again, Satoshi hadn't either- stranger things had happened.

Unfortunately, stupidity hadn't killed the Meowth or his trainers, which only served to incense him. The only purpose they currently served was to test his patience, which was sadly at an end. It was tempting to send someone after them and change his mind. It was tempting and yet he knew he couldn't do it.

He fingered the gun and gritted his teeth. Damn his son for his sentimentality. He'd never forgive him for murdering Jessie, James, and Meowth, regardless of their treachery. Satoshi didn't believe in murder, much less murder with a reasonable cause. More was the shame for him.

But how tempting it was. How pleasurable would it be to kill them and leave them for the scavengers to find in the morning. How pleasurable it would be to finally wipe his hands free of the charity case and be done with them. They had ruined everything and now, he had to clean up after them one more time. They shouldn't have to be picked up after like small children. Damn it, anyone else would have been dead after this many failings and especially after betraying him. But no, Satoshi wouldn't understand.

Goddamn it, if he couldn't kill his oldest, worst trio, he'd have to kill something. Or someone. And fast. He couldn't stay inside this mansion for much longer and wait for them. He also couldn't risk meeting Satoshi or his girlfriend. There was too much at stake there, with the fledgling relationship. Satoshi barely trusted him as it was. He'd never trust him on his worst, particularly with Misty's sensibilities. She'd be able to smell a Rattata a mile away.

Perhaps he ought to let Satoshi deal with her, especially right now. Satoshi had unlimited patience compared to his father.

Oh Good Lord, how he wanted to mutilate someone. The temptation was so strong, his fingers twitched, his throat burned, and his teeth ground sharply.

_Kill_. The thought and accompanying sensations reverberated throughout his body like bass at a rock concert. He thought about poisoning them, about stabbing them with broken wine glass shards, about murdering them in their sleep, whatever precious little sleep they might get, because The Boss was watching, and The Boss was not happy. He was opposed to anything pleasurable, save satiating his blood lust.

He appeased himself by strolling down to their quarters and watching Jessie hurriedly fling things into a black R duffel bag. If he could resist from strangling them for five minutes, maybe his temper would blow over and he'd be able to spend time with his son. If it didn't…well, that'd be one less mess to take care of.

Jessie looked compulsively over her shoulder and he smiled. She shuddered and resumed packing with a small whimper; the fear gave him a brief rush, but not enough to compensate for his rage. His hands had begun to shake and he knew he had to leave, before he wrung her neck. Satoshi wouldn't be impressed with a dead body, no matter how much she had deserved it.

Walking out, he slammed the door and went to James and Meowth next door. They were holding a hushed conversation, Meowth perched on the bed and James standing by the closet. Their eyes darted back and forth. Upon spying Giovanni, James went grey and Meowth froze, paws twitching and his mouth agape. He had stopped in mid-sentence.

"I said pack," Giovanni growled. "I did not say 'socialize'. I did not say 'carry about your day'. _Pack_. You have five more minutes. My patience is at an end."

"Yes, sir!" James and Meowth answered and Giovanni slammed the door on them too. He contemplated locking them in there and letting them starve to death. But no, that was too mild a punishment and besides, they might howl and make a fuss, arousing Satoshi's suspicion. It was best this way, though it pained him to let them escape without receiving their just desserts. Once they were out of sight, if Cyrus wanted to shoot them, it was no skin off his back. Out of sight and perhaps he could forget what Jessie had done. Hopefully, their desperation might pay off. If not…

Thinking about exiling them didn't take the edge off. He had to kill someone. Or something. It didn't matter what. But someone would have to die.

He headed back to his office and waited. So far, nothing had obliged him by dying upon contact. There were no servants in his office, but since Jessie and James had normally filled that capacity, he would rather be alone. Putting himself in close quarters with them would make him renege on his promise.

He poured himself a drink. His alcohol tolerance was remarkably high; he didn't have to worry about getting drunk. This was to soothe his nerves. It didn't work. Now he was a little tipsy and belligerent, as opposed to being fully sober and belligerent. All the best plans laid to waste thanks to the idiot squad.

How he wanted to maim someone. Perhaps one of the Team Aqua grunts would suffice. Team Aqua had cost him one of his employees, not to mention sending the rest out of as a liability. And Archie was a smug asshole. Taking him down a peg ought to reassert Team Rocket's authority, all the while quelling his blood lust.

* * *

Ash was flicking through the channels while Misty, restless, moved around the room. She was poking through drawers and chests to discover any hidden trophies, and Pikachu was back to fiddling with the intercom. It was all to relieve boredom. Ash settled on a Pokémon match and Misty found a book about breeding Pokémon that reminded her of Brock. It had to do with water types and how breeding them with other types might lead to complications. And strange eggs. There was a whole chapter dedicated to Bad Eggs.

Curious, she flicked through the other pages. The book outlined what particular eggs looked like, how long they took to hatch, and what might affect their temperaments. Misty had no intention of breeding Pokemon, but it was interesting to see how people had studied them.

"There has to be something to _do _around here," Pikachu groaned. He flicked a switch and static filled the air. He grumbled and then Giovanni's voice filled the room.

"...you three are to live there and act as though you are Galactic grunts. You will _never _refer to Team Rocket unless someone first has referenced it, and never offer any information. As far as Cyrus is concerned, you are a bunch of lackwits who don't know the right side of a Pokeball. You do not report back to me; you will only report once you have succeeded in your task.

"There is no failure."

Pikachu fumbled and the voice died away. Ash hadn't noticed. He was engrossed in his show. Misty blinked, book on her lap, and looked over at Pikachu. "What was _that _about?"

"I don't know, but I'm bored," Pikachu said. "There has to be something to do here."

"I wouldn't go after the Boss..." Misty said and grimaced.

"Me neither," Pikachu said. "Hmm...is there anywhere else we're allowed to explore?"

"I don't know," Misty said and prodded Ash. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Ash completely ignored her. She rolled her eyes. The book, while offering interesting tidbits, wasn't what she wanted. And the match, for once, didn't have Ash's full attention. Instead, he flicked the channels again. She might have found that annoying, except it was so rare for Ash to be bored with a Pokemon match that she didn't know what to say.

"Maybe we should explore more now that Giovanni's given us room?" Misty offered.

Ash flung the remote down. The television, on mute, was showing an advertisement for herbal medicine. The Pokemon in the commercial looked like it'd been asked to swallow arsenic. A Mudkip puckered its lips and, right before the commercial ended, out of the corner of the camera's lenses, it spat it out.

"Herbal medicine: Pokemon don't like the taste of it, but it's cheap and it works!"

"That's a hell of a slogan," Misty muttered.

"You know, maybe we should explore the mansion," Ash said, as if Misty had said nothing a minute ago. She rolled her eyes.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu said and then paused. "Sorry, force of habit."

"You coming, Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's not like it was my idea in the first place," she muttered.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, nothing…" she flapped her hand at him. "Lead the way, Ash Ketchum."

After leaving the room, they decided on a path. Ash wanted to explore places he hadn't seen before, which led them straight to a dead-end.

They reached the end of a hallway and Misty groaned, staring at the electronically locked door. The door was painted white, revealing nothing inside, and the hallway had dark red wallpaper, with fire swirls. On the door was a keypad with the word 'armed' in green. There were no decorations on the wall here and nothing to tell her what might be beyond the door. Nonetheless, Ash was looking at the door like there might be a Master Ball behind it if only he could reach it.

She slammed a palm to her face and turned to Pikachu, twitching his gijinka tail and ears in amusement. Ash was one step away from attempting to kick in the door- he twisted the handle and it remained firmly locked. It was gold plated and although it swung down, it sprang back up and didn't open. Ash backed up and she hoped he wasn't about to lower his head and attempt the human version of a Horn Drill.

"Remind me the next time I suggest we explore, we have an actual place to go," she said. She sighed. "C'mon, Pikachu. Let's see if we can drag Ash away from the TV long enough to be sociable."

"I think you're forgetting something," Pikachu said, grinning devilishly. His tail and ears twitched and he pointed at the electronic keypad. He jabbed at it with his tail. If it was possible, the 'armed' message flashed at them, taunting them.

"So are you," Misty reminded him. "You're not an Electric Type anymore."

"That doesn't mean I can't hack into things," he said. "Look at the intercom."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You've electrocuted yourself numerous times. Pikachu, you can't hack into the door. Don't be as stubborn as Ash."

"What's the matter with being stubborn?" Ash protested. "I wanna know what's behind that door."

"I'm an Electric Type," Pikachu whined. "Why shouldn't I be able to short circuit things?"

"One, because if you don't know, there's probably a good reason behind it," Misty said. "And two, because you're not an Electric Type anymore. I swear, sometimes I think you're as thick as your trainer."

"I heard that!" Ash said.

"You were meant to!" Misty retorted.

"What do you think is behind it?" Pikachu asked. He stared at the keypad longingly, but didn't stab randomly numbers. Misty wasn't sure what would happen if he got the wrong combination- he'd probably send the entire hallway into a lockdown.

"I don't know," she said, sighing. "Probably some Rocket secret."

"I want to know," Ash said, scowling.

"Curiosity killed the Meowth," she huffed.

Pikachu looked from Ash, who was pawing the floor like he was about to charge the door, to Misty, whose arms were folded across her chest. With misgivings, he dragged his trainer back.

"Hey!" Ash protested. "What gives?"

"You heard your father over the intercom," Misty said quietly. "Do you really want to piss him off right now?"

Ash swallowed hard. With one last yearning glance, he reluctantly let Pikachu and Misty lead him away from the locked door. Shuddering, he followed them out of the hallway.

"I guess not…" he said. There was a pained expression on his face and she stroked his cheek. He seemed not to notice.

* * *

Brock had reached Cerulean City to find Misty's sisters complaining about her running off again. He'd no sooner left the beautiful women bemoaning their youngest sibling than he ran into another gorgeous woman, with long chestnut brown hair, a tight black skirt reaching her knees, and a red chest hugging vest with a silk pink shirt beneath. She might have been wearing boots, but Brock's eyes had stopped at her chest and his mind had frozen. The breasts looked like they were 34Cs, if he were any judge of breasts. He liked to believe he was, though the number of women he'd seen naked he could count on one hand and have fingers left over.

Oh god...that reminded him of Professor Ivy. He reminded himself never to think of her again.

He sidled up to the beautiful young woman frowning at the route out of Cerulean City, the one leading into the Rock Tunnel. She stroked her chin thoughtfully and this forced him to look up into her eyes. She had cinnamon eyes and a heart shaped face. He thought he might have seen her before, but surely, he would have remembered such beauty. Falling to his knee, he grasped her hand and swooned.

"Fair maiden!" he exclaimed. "How fateful our paths should meet!"

"Brock?" the girl said, staring. "Brock from Pewter City?"

"You have me at a loss, fair maiden," he said. "I don't know your name, and yet, you know mine."

"_How could you forget my name?"_the girl said. She rolled her eyes. "I admire you, you know, as the top Rock type Pokémon gym leader, and you forget all about me. You really do have a mind like a Geodude."

"You're a fan?" he said and his hopes rose.

"I'm Roxanne," she said. "The Rustboro City gym leader. We met. You were with Ash, May, and Max."

"Oh...right!" he said. "I never forget a face!"

"Just a name," she said, grumpy. She scowled, fidgeting with her belt, and he felt compelled to keep speaking, and to redeem himself.

"I can lead you through Rock Tunnel," Brock said. "Ash, Misty, and I went through there on our way to Lavender Town years ago."

"I heard about your friends," Roxanne said. She started walking toward the route, changed her mind, and walked back toward the Cerulean Gym. Confused, but always willing to trail a pretty girl, he followed. Her hips swung when she walked and he couldn't believe he'd forgotten about a fellow gym leader who admired him. Then again, if memory served him right, when he'd met her, she'd been wearing a school uniform and not this sensuous outfit. His mouth watered and he kept it shut to stop her from noticing.

He didn't reply and she repeated herself, rolling her eyes. "Ash and Misty. Your friends. I heard about them."

"Did you hear where they might be?" he said. The fog in his brain cleared. "I'm looking for them."

"No, but I heard there's a surplus of Team activity near Vermilion and Saffron Cities," Roxanne said and frowned. "The gym leaders in Hoenn are getting pretty concerned. We thought Team Aqua and Magma were a local problem, but it looks like they're trying to take over Kanto now. They sent me over to investigate, and I was going to check out the Rock type Pokémon too. So I was going to go into the Rock Tunnel, but it seems I'm not ready for it...so I was going to go to Diglett's Cave in Vermilion and double back."

He nodded. "Good idea. I can lead you into Vermilion City and protect you from any ruffians."

Roxanne smiled. "I think I can protect myself. But I'd love to spend more time with you and hear how you've been, how your training's going, and what you've learned on your journeys."

Brock grinned from ear to ear. He had this one in the bag. Though...he had a twinge of concern about Vermilion City and the teams converging. The last time he'd gone through there, there hadn't been any problem, excepting the Squirtle Squad. But the Squirtle Squad was mischief-makers, not a serious threat. The teams varied in threat level...perhaps he'd better stick close to Roxanne for more than gallantry. There might be safety in numbers.

* * *

It was a quiet boat ride back to main land. Jessie and James sat with duffel bags on their laps. The oarsman wouldn't even look at them. Meowth's Pokeball weighed heavily on Jessie's lap and she couldn't meet James' eyes. Her heart felt like it had landed in her throat and she had problems swallowing. She didn't try to clear her throat- she had a feeling drawing anymore attention to them was ill advised, to say the least. It felt like a two-ton brick had landed on her chest.

James's hand brushed hers on the wooden bench. She couldn't tell if it was by accident or on purpose. When she turned her head to meet his gaze, he was staring out at the ocean and acting like she wasn't there.

The boat was small, wooden, with two benches; the oarsman had a bench to himself and he faced the front at all times. Due to its size, Jessie and James were seated right beside each other, with no space in between.

"Prepare for trouble," James murmured and Jessie's lips twitched.

"That's my line," she said.

"And make it double," he answered.

"To protect the world from devastation," she said. She could have sworn the oarsman rolled his eyes. Despite her trepidation, she continued the motto. It was old, it was familiar, and it meant James was talking to her again. There might be hope.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," he replied. This time, she met his gaze and found his eyes sparkling. He might resent her, but he still loved her. They were a team and they would face this as a team. And at least they were still together and alive. Sure, they were going into enemy territory and it wasn't sure they'd make it out alive, but hey...so far, they were doing okay.

Think positive, Team Rocket.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," she said. He stroked her cheek and she smiled, watery, back.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," he said.

"Team Galactic blast off at the speed of light," she teased.

"Surrender now..." he said, sobering at the change in their motto.

"Or prepare..." she stopped too. No Meowth to complete their catch phrase.

"We're going to have to dye our hair and cut it," James said.

"In that awful teal color," Jessie said, wrinkling her nose.

"We'll be a fashion disaster before we're there a day," he said.

"Better than being fashionably dead," she said.

They lapsed into silence and the boat docked gently on the surface. The oarsman didn't look at them, but barked a short "get out!" She had a feeling their motto might have pissed him off more than it had helped them. Her palms had dried out and she attached Meowth's Pokeball to her belt. It had felt so empty without her Pokemon and now it was worse, because Meowth couldn't even walk around with them.

They scrambled out and the oarsman sped away. Another Rocket was waiting with a grim face and shoved them ahead of him. Jessie felt a cold gun press into her back. The Rocket pushing them forward was a man, short and stocky. His hand was true on the gun and he wore Rocket grunt blacks, but right now, she thought he probably out ranked her. Then again, aside from the Team Rocket corpses, everyone outranked her. It was a chilling thought and she touched Meowth's Pokeball for reassurance. James nudged her hand again.

"You are to take the Underground into Saffron," the grunt intoned. "From there, you will locate the Fighting Dojo. That is where Team Galactic has made their temporary HQ. You will introduce yourselves to the commander stationed and do whatever he or she wishes. No protests. No questions. A Rocket will be watching you at all times and reporting on your progress to the Boss.

"Should you try to escape, you will be murdered. Should you try to join Team Galactic and forsake Team Rocket, you will be murderer. Should you attempt to communicate with anyone outside of Team Galactic once you have been stationed, you will be murderer. Are there any questions?"

"Uh...what's the chance we won't get killed?" James said. He smiled weakly and the Rocket grunt glared. It sent chills down her spine.

"For a normal operative?" the Rocket smiled then, a horrible smile that made Jessie think of murderers and sharp axes on a guillotine. "50/50. For you, if you're lucky…10 percent. If not…I hear they always have extra room in the Pokemon Tower. In the right state, no one will ever know your bodies were human."

Jessie and James gulped. In his Pokeball, Meowth shook. Jessie didn't know how much he'd heard and she was afraid to ask.

"The Boss must really love you guys," the Rocket said and started whistling a funeral dirge. He swung his arms back and forth, as if wielding an axe.

Jessie broke out into a cold sweat and her flesh crawled. She felt sick to her stomach and knew the color had drained from her face. The last time she'd felt like this was shortly before her mother had gone off on that trip. She clamped her jaw shut to keep her teeth from chattering.

James, by one look, had a similar reaction. He reached for her and the grunt glared, to prevent them from linking together. James, who had never been strong to begin with, whimpered and then cut it off upon a glare. The wind whistled and cut straight through them.

Jessie squeezed Meowth's Pokeball and started praying. She had never done so before, not in earnest, but now might be a good time to start.

* * *

Delia was bored, much like everyone else. There was nothing to watch on TV and no one to talk to. Giovanni had purposefully cut her off to prevent her from speaking to Ash, much less convincing him of what was really going on. Although she'd been occasionally lonely in Pallet Town, it was nothing like being trapped here. She was desperate to have a human connection and hear a real voice, not a prerecorded one.

Like Pikachu, she decided to fiddle with the intercom. She electrocuted herself a few times poking and prodding; a lot of the 'stations' she tuned into were static, to add insult to injury. Still, Delia had a suspicion every room in the mansion was linked through the same intercom and if she could find the right frequency, she could get in touch with her beloved son. She just had to figure out what frequency it was and hope Giovanni hadn't blocked it in his attempt to prevent her from speaking to him.

Perhaps Ash would know something about her captivity. She refused to think Ash would go along with it, but he might have an inkling of what was going on. In the very least, he could talk to Giovanni and reason with him. Delia's extent of reasoning resulted in threats at best. There was no trace of the man she had loved…although perhaps stealing away his only son had made him a trifle bitter.

Electricity jolted through her and she yelped, retracting her hand. She sucked on her injured finger and stared at the intercom box with a scowl. A wrench would be really useful right now.

The door handle jiggled and Delia jumped. After several tries, the door swung inward and opened. Giovanni leaned on the handle and his gaze was unfocused. He was holding a bottle of sake in his hand and his breath smelled of alcohol.

"You only come to see me when you're drunk?" she snapped.

"Be grateful I keep you alive," he said. His voice was slightly slurred.

"You're keeping me prisoner here!" she said.

Ninetales decorated the room; across from her, a Ninetales glowered with hot white eyes. Its tails were raised in threat. This was painted on the wall; her headboard had a Vulpix and Ninetales frolicking and her bed sheets were bright red and silk. The comforter was a vibrant red, too. Contrasting the red was a crème decorating the wall bottoms and the door. Her TV was set in the corner on the Ninetales glare wall and inside the wall, to a certain extent, with only part of it protruding. Where she'd been, the intercom was along the wall near the bathroom and the closet. The wall that would have had a window (in Misty's room, it did), was decorated with Vulpix and Ninetales, along with merry fires burning in paint.

"I think I loved you," he said. "Once. I think I loved you."

"And is that supposed to be comforting?" she sniffed and he shut the door.

"Love can turn so easily into hatred," he said. "The wrong word, the wrong implications, someone leading you on and telling you things just to walk away from a promise..."

"I couldn't let you raise Ash here!" she said.

He sat on her bed and she joined him. Despite him being drunk, buzzed, or whatever he was, she felt threatened. Being this close to him, she was reminded how powerful and angry he could be. He radiated power, but it was subdued now. He focused with a little difficulty on her face.

"Ignorance is not a defense," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She bristled. She had seen the way the Rockets did things. How could he even think she could raise her son in that environment? It was toxic to children. Ash never could have turned out the way he did if he'd been subjected to the Rocket's brutality.

"Ignorance of how I would raise Ash is not a defense," he said. He was swaying slightly. Part of her wanted to protect him and mother him like she did Ash. The rest was so repulsed and terrified by him she didn't do a damn thing to help.

She wouldn't look at him; she was afraid by looking at him, he might evoke her sympathy. He tilted her head in his direction. His breath smelled like alcohol and it reminded her of something best left forgotten. Giovanni hadn't gotten drunk a lot around her, but it had been enough to remind her alcohol didn't mix well with his temper. He'd never hurt her, but…she was nervous, all the same.

"It's only the lingering affection I have for you that keeps you around," he breathed. "Tell me- what were you really afraid of? Someone hurting Satoshi?"

"Of course I was!" Delia snapped. "You people are monsters!"

"People are usually defensive when they're wrong," he said. "You saw something you liked and you didn't want to admit it, couldn't admit it. You couldn't admit you were wrong."

"That wasn't it at all!" she said and jumped away. He smiled.

"I think I loved you once," he said. "And that's the only thing keeping you alive now."

He headed for the door and she jumped up, grabbing his sleeve. The motion startled him as much as it startled her and she stared from his sleeve to his face for a few seconds.

"Why did you come here?"

"To remind myself what I lost," he said. "And what I gained."

He shrugged off her grip and she was ashamed to find herself begging. "Don't go."

"I could have said the same thing to you twenty years ago," he said. "And you wouldn't have listened then. Why should I listen now?"

"Because…because…" She didn't really have a reason. She just knew if she let him walk out the door, she'd be trapped here. And she didn't want him to talk to Ash without her around.

"You don't have an excuse," he snorted. Stepping carefully to the door, swaying slightly, he opened it again.

"Don't you dare hurt our son," she said.

"Hurt him?" Giovanni stared. "You really think it's me who's done the damage in this family?"

He pointed at her and although his gaze was unfocused, it seemed to see straight through to her soul. "You chose me. And then you backed out and took _my _son with you. I didn't abandon anyone. You did. And you have the audacity to say that?"

"I've seen what you've done!" she said.

Giovanni smiled. "You have no idea what I've done for him."


	23. Danse Macabre

Author's Note: I could give you a story about how our house was flooded last year and tell you all my woes. I could tell you all that, but I bet you guys don't care (or even read these author's notes). I'm going to see about setting up a schedule for updating, for those of you who are still holding out for an update.

Chapter 23—Danse Macabre

Several days passed before Giovanni appeared in their section of the mansion, let alone spoke to anyone. Pikachu had electrocuted himself three times, cursed, and found a new hobby, trying to figure out which moves he might still be able to work. He had no more electricity and Misty had assumed incorrectly this meant he couldn't attack at all. Then, the second day of their solitude, Pikachu spun around and used Iron Tail on the bathroom door. It cracked under the impact, broke in two, and left Ash cheering and Misty slapping a palm to her face.

It also left them with a conundrum. Namely- how do you explain to the Boss the Pokemon you'd supposedly 'fixed' to be half and half had destroyed a door without saying he could still use Iron Tail? Misty thought the Boss shouldn't know. Ash was on the fence; he didn't approve of what the Boss had done to Pikachu, but he was reticent to upset his father. Misty reasoned what the Boss didn't know, as long as Pikachu wasn't stupid enough to wreck anything else, probably wouldn't hurt him. After all, Pikachu had learned his lesson and had promised not to use the move again.

Ash wanted to talk to his father again, Pikachu had spent the better part of three days rigging the intercom to reach other rooms and eavesdrop consistently, and Misty was in pins and needles. Her parents were supposed to arrive in Vermilion City in a few days and she had no way of reaching them. A messenger Pokemon wouldn't work; her parents had no way of knowing it was hers and she had a sinking suspicion she had to see them at Team Aqua's headquarters.

Ash was adamant. No one would sneak out. Misty understood the reasoning, but it made her heart ache. With Jessie and James gone (and two new servants to replace them- Mondo one of them), she had no way to leave anyway, since using the window wasn't an option.

Giovanni wouldn't grant her permission to leave. She was sure of that. Nonetheless, she felt the window closing and her temper flared. She was terrified of never seeing them...and the nearer the day arrived, the more she realized she was willing to risk just to see them.

But Ash had told her he'd be punished for her transgressions. She wavered back and forth, torn agonizingly. It'd hurt her badly if Ash took the fall for her. And you didn't calmly explain to a mob boss you wanted to be punished instead of someone else. Plus, she'd never had a real conversation with Giovanni, aside from the one right after Ash had been taken where he had threatened to kill her.

She had a solution, but she didn't think Giovanni or Ash would go for it. Somehow, she didn't think an enchanting tour of Team Aqua's HQ was on the list for "father-son-girlfriend" activities.

Seeing her parents was only a notch below her concern and affection for Ash. Any higher, and she might've said "to hell with it" and snuck out anyway. She was driving herself crazy.

* * *

The first thing Jessie and James had to do upon arriving at Team Galactic was to dye their hair and cut it. Jessie had watched her precious locks tumble to the floor and almost burst into tears, because she'd had that long hair since she was a child. Then she remembered the Boss threatening, in so many words, to murder them. That stilled the tears quickly. She resolved to do the best damn job she could here, because she'd narrowly escaped certain death. There would be no second time.

They'd been assigned barracks temporarily. It seemed Galactic badgering Silph Co. was only a stopgap measure. New Galactic grunts were assigned to the Veilstone HQ, in Sinnoh, and after they finished their business here at the end of the week, they'd be shipped over. At the moment, they had precious little to do. The newest grunts had to be taught not to screw up their battles, in case they lost to any random ten year old children with scarves and hats, and shiny new Pokedexes from Professor Rowan. Jessie and James found the reminders chafing, but the same random ten year child had basically saved their lives.

They received a Croagunk and a Seviper; Jessie missed her old Pokemon and kept hoping the Seviper would turn out to be similar, but they weren't encouraged to bond with it. In fact, during the drilling sessions, they were told time and time again Pokemon were tools and to be used accordingly. Jessie never let Meowth out except late at night, for fear others would discover him. It left Meowth testy, but they had no choice. Meowth would be confiscated and treated like a normal Pokemon, when he was far from it.

Cyrus was as mysterious and hard to reach as the Boss. No one exactly knew Team Galactic's aims, either, and the commanders said nothing. Jessie listened as hard as she could, and played an inquisitive, well-meaning grunt to the hilt. She was determined to do the Boss proud...and keep her life. The Boss wouldn't regret sparing them.

She grimaced, fingering her awful new locks. She already regretted the hair, though.

* * *

Some days, Giovanni mused, it wasn't worth waking up in the morning. As the head of a multi regional criminal syndicate, he didn't have the option to roll over in his bedsheets, sigh, and say, "Nope, I'm not getting up, but you idiots can carry on without me." His mother had instilled in him the necessity of facing every single challenge and task before him. The tasks before him wearied him immensely and it took several minutes longer than necessary to turn over the covers, groan, and sit up in bed. After breakfast, he had a meeting with Silver, and the worst part about it, aside from the foul taste in his mouth, was there was a slim possibility Silver might be Satoshi's half brother. That'd make a rather interesting dinner conversation, in addition to completely ruining any credibility Giovanni had with Satoshi.

Silver had no designs on the Team Rocket top status, but he could stir up trouble. Silver's attitude was legendary and Giovanni did not relish spending alone time (alone except for his guards) with the brat. For starters, his first information about Silver before he'd learned he might be his son was that the boy had stolen a Pokemon from Professor Elm. Naturally, all Pokemon thefts were brought to Team Rocket's attention, because they didn't want competitors, and Giovanni had groaned at the idea of an eleven year old thief being even considered in Team Rocket's league. That was, until someone postulated, and Silver insisted, that he was related to the Team Rocket head.

In addition to the Silver fiasco, Giovanni had to spare a few thoughts for how Jessie and James could blunder their Team Galactic mission. True, they were technically out of his hair, but he wouldn't rest easily until they were out of Kanto too. Then they were Cyrus's problem.

Team Galactic was another problem. They were dangerously encroaching on Team Rocket's territory, and Cyrus, along with Archie, showed signs of being rather formidable opponents. Archie was supposedly holding a homecoming for the Team Aqua members who had been out of the Kanto region for some time, and daring to hold it right under Giovanni's nose, in Vermilion. Giovanni wondered if Satoshi had any mind for subtleties and team warfare- it might be a good way to teach him about the situation in which Team Rocket found himself, by bringing him to the homecoming celebration.

And he supposed, before Misty and Pikachu got stir crazy, he ought to take them too. Besides, he didn't entirely trust Misty. It'd be a good idea to keep her under his watchful eye for a while. And he was interested in seeing how Satoshi treated his girlfriend around his father.

The idea of spending time with Satoshi almost compensated for having to exchange pleasantries with Archie and Silver. Almost. Giovanni only dragged his feet upon dressing enough to have earned him a swift yank on the ear were his mother still alive. And were his mother still alive, the other teams would have been crushed ruthlessly, after being studied for any possible tactile advantage to Team Rocket. Team Rocket tolerated no rivalries. Giovanni had allowed them to flourish because they were located in other regions...but perhaps he'd been too lax. The situation would have to be remedied.

* * *

Misty awoke to loud, raucous fanfare. She groaned, yanked her pillow over her head, and tried to sleep through it. Rattata was hopping all over the place and singing along. After about five minutes, she flung the pillow at the Rattata and he squealed, jumping up and scratching at the door. She grumbled, clambered out of bed, and let it run amok. Then, shutting the door on it, she pulled her nightgown over her head (it was a blue silk number with lace along the collars and wrists, and she wondered how Giovanni had known her size).

She tossed the nightgown into a laundry bag and hunted down clothing. Rattata was still chattering happily, this time to coax Ash and Pikachu out of bed. Ash had gone to sleep later than she had. Hoenn was holding a tournament and Pikachu and Ash had gotten all riled up, as usual. Though she liked Pokemon battling, watching it on TV removed much of its allure for her and she was too busy fretting over her parents coming here to care.

Smiling, she found a pink tank top she dropped over her pink lacy bra (not that Ash would notice this either, since Ash was too busy ogling the set) and blue capris. She let her hair hang loose, in the hopes Ash would notice. She posed and her smile faltered. How could she even care about her looks when her parents were in town and she had no way of seeing them?

Rattata rebounded into her door, and, fully dressed now, she let him back in. He grinned at her and chomped his jaw. Rolling her eyes, she waited for their food too. Yesterday, they'd been lucky enough to have Mondo wait on them. Mondo didn't know where Jessie and James had gone either, and had said had he known, he probably wouldn't have been able to tell her. There were greater concerns than Jessie and James being missing.

Antsy herself, she darted over to Ash's room and discovered Pikachu standing over him and shaking his head. Ash was sprawled out on the bed with his face to the side on the pillow and drooling. He had his hand around Aipom's Pokeball and was muttering random battle moves and strategies. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and smiled at Pikachu.

"How long has he been like this?" she said.

"Ever since I woke up," Pikachu said and consulted the clock. No matter how human he looked, she still got a little jolt whenever she understood him. "That's about fifteen minutes. What's going on outside?"

"I have no idea," she said and ran her fingers through her hair. "Be right back."

She dashed out again to brush it and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe Archie would flaunt himself right under Giovanni's nose. Was the Team Aqua leader kamikaze? Running her hand over her face, she headed back out to Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu shook his head repeatedly at his trainer and looked at the wall.

"Wish we knew what was going on," he said ruefully.

"You're about to find out," Giovanni said and Misty pivoted, unconsciously putting Pikachu at her back and Rattata a step behind her.

"I see Satoshi isn't awake yet," Giovanni said. "I thought I'd wish him good morning before I took care of some business. I will see the three of you later."

"You're taking us all out?" Misty said and Giovanni gave her a shrewd look.

"I can't leave you alone in the mansion," he said.

"What about Ash's mom?" Misty said.

"What about her?" Giovanni said and his expression darkened. "This isn't a friendly jaunt. Would you really want to subject anyone to a full family reunion in public?"

"No," Misty said and stared back at him. She didn't trust him, he knew it, and he wouldn't acknowledge aloud he'd noticed it.

"Satoshi," Giovanni said sharply and stepped into the room. Misty immediately stepped back, Pikachu collided into the bathroom door in an effort to avoid standing near Giovanni, and his eyes lingered on his trainer. His hands were shaking and Misty grabbed his arm to calm him. In response, he smiled weakly at her.

"Satoshi, wake up," Giovanni snapped.

Ash stirred but didn't wake. Misty smiled gingerly.

"I have a better way," she said and blinked. "Uh...if you'll allow me?"

"Be my guest," he said, though his strict expression never faltered. She rolled Ash over on the bed and sat beside him. Smiling, she said, "Gary Oak has no more usable Pokemon! Gary Oak is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

"Huh?" Ash said, bolting upright. "I beat Gary? I beat Gary! Hah!"

Giovanni did his best not to look annoyed. "No, you haven't."

Ash looked around at his father. He had a serious case of bed hair. His hair was all over the place, falling into his face, sticking upright in the middle, and jutting out at the sides. "Huh? But Misty said..."

"Good morning, Ash," Misty said and smiled sweetly.

"While I find it...'entertaining' you have Pokemon on your mind so early in the morning, I must tell you to stow Pokemon battle thought for today. We have bigger concerns," Giovanni said.

"Like what?" Ash said. He looked confused. Misty almost pitied him. This was a lot for Ash to handle right after being woken up. And Giovanni did not look like a morning person.

"Team Aqua, for one," Giovanni said. "They are having a fair today to celebrate the members who have returned...in Vermilion City, of all places. We are expected to attend."

"Wait, so that means your parents-" Ash started and Misty jabbed him hard in the ribs. Giovanni's eyes narrowed.

"Your parents?" he supplied and Misty laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said. Giovanni gave her a distinct 'not buying it' look.

"Nothing escapes me," Giovanni said. "Not for long. Be aware."

Misty quelled more nervous laughter and the hair rose on her arms. Rattata cocked his head at her.

"I expect you three to be presentable in the next two hours," Giovanni said. He stared piercingly at Misty. "Good morning, Satoshi. Misty." He bit off her name when he said it and she shuddered.

Eying her like she'd committed a great crime under his nose and then pinned it on him, he left the room. Misty shuddered again and waited until she was sure the Boss was out of earshot before hitting Ash hard over the head. Her eyes flashed and she hissed.

"Idiot!" she said. "He doesn't know my parents are members of Team Aqua! And now he's going to be suspicious!"

"It doesn't really matter if they're members, does it?" Ash said, rubbing his head.

"To him, it does," Misty said. "He'll probably think I'm working with my parents."

"But you hate your parents," Ash said.

"Ash..." she said and sighed. "People like that see what they want to see." She kissed him on the forehead to compensate for the violence earlier. "Get dressed."

"We have two hours," he said and grinned at her.

"Take a shower first, then we'll talk," she said. Though, truth be told, she didn't think she was in the mood. She was wound so tight, the slightest nudge would send clockwork parts spinning everywhere. She bit her lip and hugged herself.

"Mist?" he said.

"Nothing," she said. "Go take a shower, Ash."

"I'm going, I'm going," he said. "C'mon, Pikachu."

She didn't comment on how it was slightly different to take your now partially human Pokemon in with you into the shower than it was when he was fully Pokemon. Instead, she sat down on the bed and hoped her queasy stomach would settle.

* * *

"Thanks, Brock," Roxanne said and smiled brightly at him. "I'd never have gotten through that tunnel without you."

"No problem," he said and smiled back. "I love to escort pretty girls to their destinations. You don't have to leave right away, do you?"

From the beginning of Vermilion City's demarcations, they could hear loud music, cheering, and see people dancing. Roxanne grabbed Brock's hand and warmth flushed in his cheeks. Could it be? Could it actually be a girl who liked him back? Would he ever be that lucky? She grinned at him and he grinned like a loon back.

"I think we could stay for a little while."

" 'We!' She said 'we'!"

"Brock, who are you talking to?" Roxanne said.

"Uh..." Brock smiled innocently. "The narrator?"


End file.
